Saiyuki Self Insert
by Mei-chan and Rizu-chan
Summary: Or More Accurately, Elizabeth and Meagan Get a New Life! Welcome to the world of Shangri La, where a couple of girls meet the all time favorite guys and... well read and find out! Read and Review! If you don't, we think we're doing something wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Saiyuki Self Insert…

Or, More Accurately, Elizabeth and Meagan Get a New Life

------------------------------------------------------------

**Nicknames:** Liz (Rizu-chan); Meagan (Mei-chan)

------------------------------------------------------------

Saiyuki Self Insert

By: Rizu-chan & Mei-chan

Disclaimer: Rizu-chan: own nothing of Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does. So don't fucking sue me for something I love to read and imagine about… Oh, yeah, I'll end up quoting Saiyuki here and there, especially at the beginning.

Mei-chan: Me neither! Me neither! Don't sue us! We're college students. We don't have money!

Note: Rizu-chan: -- is a scene change.

------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1:

--

"Are you bastards ready yet?" chorused two female voices excitedly as they held a paperback between them. They were relatively new friends, but they felt as though they were sisters.

The first was nineteen years old and very cheerful. It was a rare thing if she did not have a smile on her face, and if she didn't… well, you should get out of her way. Her hair was a coppery brown, cut into a rather boyish cut. Her eyes were a very dark brown… but sometimes they were a deep violet. Modern-looking black and clear plastic glasses framed those eyes. Her hand flicked forward to turn the pages up to the beginning of the actual story.

The second was a year older and a lot quieter… except when she got excited about something. It was her book… no, manga they were reading. She had shoulder length reddish brown hair and greenish gold eyes. Her eyes were also framed with glasses. They were metal frames and almost oval in shape.

"You're doin' Hakkai and Gojyo, right?" asked the first.

"Mmhmm, and you're taking Sanzo and Goku," confirmed the second.

"Oh, yeah," said the first. "Who does the randoms?" she then asked. "You know, the people who aren't constant?"

"Umnh. I guess we pick and choose as we come to them…" said the second uncertainly.

"…Or we can skip the randoms." They looked at each other.

"We can skip the randoms."

The two of them put their heads together as they began to read the first page silently, as well as the second, third, fourth, and most of the fifth. The second female started out, "Here you are." She put on her best Hakkai voice. Then she paused as she and her friend scanned the words. Then she said, " Ah, ha, ha! Something like that!"

The first grinned as she came to the first Sanzo part. "Bad taste," she said in a flat Sanzo-y voice.

"I couldn't help it," laughed out the second, reading Hakkai's part. "It was the first think I could think of." She put on an almost saucy, purring voice, trying to emulate Gojyo. "Hey, miss. What's your name?"

The first cracked up. "Oh, that's great!" she gasped out, ignoring the 'script'. "If only we were there to see this!"

"Oh, yeah!" grinned the second. "I could just imagine what it would be like to be there."

"Uh, huh! I could so see Goku calling me 'Mei-nii-chan' and he'd call you 'Rizu-ane-chan'! And, of course, Sanzo would be mine."

"And Hakkai… shit, he'd be hard to win over. Harder than Sanzo."

"But who cares? We'd be with the hottest four guys ever!"

"Oh, yeah…"

"…Kimi said that I'm acting stupid again…"

"…Who cares? Aren't you allowed to have your own dreams?"

"You know Kimi."

Laughing, the second looked back at the book. She was very accepting of her friend's ability to see the dead.

Suddenly, her laughter died on her lips. Both she and her friend stared at the book… It was…

"What the hell?" gasped the first girl. The book in their hands had begun to glow and the glow was spreading from the pages and onto their fingertips. Surprised, they dropped the book, almost simultaneously.

"What's going on!" said the other. The glow had not receded from their hands. In fact, it was continuing to spread upwards. They rubbed their hands against each other and on their thighs, but it just spread the light further.

Soon, it was covering their arms, legs, and torso. They looked like fireflies… and the glow was inching up their necks… their chins… up over their nose… surmounted their ears and eyes and finally covered their foreheads. Then their hair lit up… it was almost like millions of tiny fiber optics…

The two girls got one last look at each other… and then… they knew no more…

--

"Nnghh," a voice moaned. "Mmnh?" Slowly her eyes cracked open and she beheld her surroundings. Above her was a wooden roof instead of the lattice of springy metal and the bottom of a mattress. "Huh?"

She rapidly sat up and called, "Elizabeth?" She whipped her head back and forth. "Elizabeth?"

Suddenly, she realized that her head was far heavier than normal. "Eh?" She looked back over her shoulder and saw a sheet of… _hair_… "What the muther fuckin' hell?" She lifted a piece of hair and pulled slightly. Yep, it was definitely attached.

Slowly climbing to her feet, she eyed the rest of the room… it was obvious she wasn't anywhere near Blinn… or America for that matter. The room she was in was decidedly… oriental.

She took a step forward to the door… and suddenly found herself face first on the floor. Pulling herself up onto her elbows, she looked back… and realized something.

Her hair was fucking long. Not to the small of her back… not to just below her butt… It went down to her goddamn knees! And that wasn't all. She was dressed in the garb of a miko… a Shinto priestess…

"What the fuckin' hell!" she said again. No wonder she fell. These clothes were heavy! Slowly, she struggled to her feet again.

As if on cue, the door slid open. A woman was there, dressed just the same as she was. "Oh, Priestess Umihara! You're awake!"

"What? Who are you?" Her brow furrowed. "And what did you call me?"

"That is your name, my lady Priestess," the woman said.

"No it isn't. I'm Meagan."

"That may have been your old name, Priestess Umihara. The High Priestess of this temple has named you so." The woman knelt and prostrated herself before Meagan.

"What the fuck are you smoking and where can I get some?" Meagan spat out. The woman gasped and looked up.

"Why did you speak such foul language, Priestess Umihara?"

"My. Name. Is. MEAGAN!" shouted Meagan. "I'm not this 'Umihara' bitch and I'm damn well not a priestess!" She took a breath. "I'm Mea-gan. Meagan. Meagan. Meagan! Get it through your fucking thick skull."

"Please calm yourself, Lady Umihara," a very calm voice said. Before Meagan stood a beautiful woman dressed in the same miko garb. "I'm here to do your hair. The High Priestess has requested to meet with you."

--

"Nnnnhh." Slowly her eyes opened to behold the canopy of trees over her head. "Huh? Trees?" She sat up. Around her was a pack of wolves. She just blinked at them, knowing that they wouldn't attack her… but still, she was nervous. Wolves don't just walk up to a human being and sit around her until she woke up.

Slowly, she stood. Every pair of golden eyes followed her. She stepped forward cautiously. The wolves before her stood and parted slightly. "What the hell?"

"Gray Lady," a voice came. She turned to look for the one who had spoke. There wasn't anyone behind her except for more wolves. However, one of them was larger and a little whiter that the others. "Gray Lady," came the voice again and she screamed in shock. It was coming from that wolf!

"What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck!" she spazzed. "Okay, calm down Lizzy. You're just hearing things… No, that isn't a reason to calm down. Oh, FUCK!"

"Gray Lady, welcome to our lands," greeted the wolf.

"Um, thank you?" She scratched at her head. "Who are you? …And how can a wolf talk?"

"You are speaking our language, Gray Lady," the wolf said with an inclination of his head. "We aren't speaking yours. My name is Mai Xau."

"Um, pleased to meet you…" She looked around at the pack. "My name is Elizabeth." She looked back at Mai Xau. "Why do you call me Gray Lady?"

"Because, Lady, you are like us but not at the same time."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Look into the pool, Lady." Mai Xau stood and walked to Elizabeth's left. She followed after him and saw a small river-fed pond. "Gaze into its waters."

Elizabeth walked to the edge and looked down into the water. There, she saw her reflection. Her red-brown hair was now iron gray at the roots and it faded into white at the tips. Her once green-gold eyes had shifted to a beautiful liquid gold. However, Elizabeth wasn't concerned about the 'beauty' of the scene… She was more focused on the fact that her ears swept up into long elfin points and her gold eyes had slitted pupils.

She did the only thing she could think of… She fucking screamed.

------------

This is only the beginning. Insanity is still to come…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyuki Self Insert

Part 2:

--

"That was the most useless thirty minutes of my life…" grumbled Meagan as she walked out of the main temple. She had just been ordained as the next high priestess, for the current one was nearing her time of death.

"Umihara-miko-sama," scolded a miko that had scurried after her. "You mustn't speak like that! It is a great honor that the High Priestess has given you!"

"But it's still a waste of time," sighed Meagan. She was getting tired of her constant 'shadow'. "Can you _please_ leave me alone?"

"I am your attendant, Umihara-miko-sama. I must—"

"Look," bit out Meagan. "If you _insist_ on staying around me, there's gonna be some rules. Number one is _don't call me that_!"

"You aren't very polite, are you?" said a voice from behind her. Turning, Meagan saw one of the few things she never wanted to see…

A tall woman with a mannish face and a half-male half-female aura was wearing some of the most… disgustingly lewd clothes she had ever seen. The upper half of the 'outfit' was gauzy and the lower half (thank god) was solid, but she… he…. _It_ was still showing a lot of leg.

Beside her stood a gentle looking old man. His hair was silvery-gold and long. Most of it was pulled back into a thick braid. He wore an outfit that was eerily familiar to Meagan, but she felt that it was lacking something. Meagan knew instinctively that he was dead.

"Okay… I see an ugly-assed dyke and a dead old geezer…" she drawled out. "What do you want?"

"Well, _Umihara-miko-sama_," started the 'dyke'. "I'm surprised at the mouth on you… and I'm not a dyke."

"So… you're a trannie?" Meagan blinked. "Don't call me that fucking name!"

The miko near her was looking at her with wide, frightened eyes. It didn't take much imagination to figure out what she was thinking… Dear ol' Meagan had gone nuts.

"You need to be a little more polite to Kanzeon Bosatsu, Meagan-san," chided the spirit next to the hermaphrodite.

"And you are?" asked Meagan, ignoring his 'advice'.

"The late Koumyou Sanzo," he said with a smile and a bow.

"That sounds familiar," said a slightly surprised Meagan. "You're a Sanzo, right?"

"Yes, he is," cut in Kanzeon Bosatsu. "And he's going with you."

"Look here, Kanseo… Kanzeooo… Kanny… Boytits…" She had to stop trying for she had started laughing and couldn't stop. Koumyou was also chuckling. Kanzeon Bosatsu looked very offended. However, Meagan couldn't stop laughing… in fact she was on her knees with tears running down her face. "Ow," she said between laughs. "My… dia…phragm…"

"That's enough of _that_," said an irritated Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"You got a nickname, Boytits?"

"That's the _Great Kannon_ to you," huffed out the flustered hermaphrodite. Perverse thoughts flooded Meagan's mind and she immediately fell back to giggling. This time, Koumyou didn't join in for he didn't get it.

"Ah, ha ha ha ha! That's _great_! You're narcissistic! That's rich!" Meagan gasped a bit and laughed out. "Must be trying to make up for the lack of estrogen, eh?"

Kannon's eyebrow was twitching violently. "Meagan…" she gritted out.

"Yes, Sir, Boytits Sir?" said Meagan, shooting up into an almost military position, saluting her with a middle finger in the normal 'salute' position.

"You are aware you are insulting a God, right?" Koumyou said to the medium.

"Who cares? This guy's a hoot!" Koumyou could do nothing but stare.

'I'm being assigned to a lunatic,' thought the former Sanzo.

"That's enough, medium!" snapped out Kannon. Meagan's laughter stilled quickly. "You need to straighten up. Behaving like this will only get you killed."

"I've been sitting still for thirty minutes," bitched Meagan. "You expect me to be calm after having to smell that shitty stifling incense, hearing those boring-assed chants, and having water thrown at me. Fuck. YOU." She blinked. "Not literally. I take that back. Fuck yourself."

"I came to give you two gifts—"

"Presents!" squealed the new miko. "Gimmie, gimmie!"

"One of them is standing before you, girl," bit out the god. She gestured to Koumyou.

"Why do I want an old fart?"

"He's to be your new guide."

"Hell no!" She stuck her index finger in her ear, a gesture of her defiance. "Kimi is my one and only guide. Annoying as she is… no one, especially _him_, can replace her. She's my blood. It always comes to the blood…" she muttered that last line, remembering something that Elizabeth told her. She looked up again, scowling. "Anyway, what's the other gift?"

"… A fan."

"A fan?"

"Look." Kannon held up a large metallic fan, which Meagan estimated to be a little longer than two feet when open. It was inscribed with ancient oriental characters and seemed to glow with an unearthly light.

"Oh, shit," muttered Meagan, immediately walking up and snatching it out of Kannon's hands. "This is _my_ fan!" Her head snapped to look at Kannon. "How the fuck did you get this out of my head?"

"It's easy to bring some images out of your head, girl. You thought about that fan a lot."

"Does it do the power thingies! With the chakras and all that!" Kannon raised an eyebrow at her like 'No fucking shit'. "Awesome!" She immediately hugged the fan to her.

"And with the fan comes Koumyou," Kannon said flatly.

"Dammit! There's no refund on him?"

"You need a guide, Meagan."

"And besides, we'll get along great!" Koumyou grinned. Meagan's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you a perv?" Koumyou looked quite offended by that.

"Of course not!"

"… So, you're a poof?"

"…What's a poof?"

"She asked if you were gay…" muttered Kannon.

"As in happy?"

"No, as in wearing the rainbow…"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Meagan started cracking up.

"No, you hippie!" Kannon said snappishly. "She's asking if you screw guys!"

"Like you!" said the giggling medium, pointing at Kannon.

"I am not gay!" shouted Kannon, an angry tick mark making itself known.

"… I'm not gay…" pouted Koumyou.

"I'm still saying no, but… whatever… Don't hit on me."

"I'm also not a cradle robber."

--

Elizabeth was sitting at the edge of the pond, staring blankly at the woods across the way. She was feeling rather stunned. She wasn't human…

Absently, she reached up to grasp her favorite necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver peace cross pendant. However, her fingers met nothing. Startled she scrabbled around her neck, hoping to meet the chain.

Then she started patting down herself… and paused. "Huh?" she muttered unknowingly. She pulled the edge of her shirt up to look under the fabric. Her stomach, which had had a bit of a pooch, (more than normal, that is) was toned. "Woah…"

She dropped the shirttail and flopped backwards. Staring upwards, she watched the clouds scuttle past when a wolf face appeared over her.

"Hello," said a female voice from the wolf. "My name is Jun Li." Elizabeth rolled over onto her stomach. "Would you like to go running with me?"

"Sure," popped out Elizabeth. She climbed to her feet and then said, "I don't know how fast I can run, though."

"That's fine," Jun Li laughed, her tongue lolling. "Come!" She turned tail and ran into the woods. Elizabeth ran after her almost immediately. She fell into a loping pace that kept up with her new friend.

It was a long while later when Elizabeth slowed. She wasn't out of breath like she normally was and she was marveling at it. In fact, she wanted to run more.

Jun Li loped back and came to a stop next to the gray-haired woman. "What is wrong?"

"I'm not out of breath," said Elizabeth. "What exactly am I?"

"A wolf, of course. A wolf in man shape." Elizabeth blinked and looked at her.

"Okay… I've loved wolves since I was little, but this is just bizarre," muttered Elizabeth. She shoved her hands into her pockets and her right hand came in contact with metal. Curious, she drew it out and realized it was her cross pendant. "My cross!" she exclaimed, excited that she had it.

Hurriedly she put it on. The moment it was clipped around her neck, she felt strange… She wasn't quite so light…

"Your appearance has changed," the wolf said to her friend. Elizabeth looked at her. "You look more man-like."

"Excuse me? I look like a guy?" Elizabeth deadpanned, taking the statement wrong.

"No, Gray Lady, you look like a man thing." Elizabeth looked at her hands, which had been previously tipped in claws. They indeed looked more human.

"I guess so," muttered Elizabeth. Feeling very wrong, she pulled the charm off again and felt a surge of power. She carefully stuffed the necklace back into her pocket. "I should leave it off."

Jun Li dropped forward into a wolfish bow, an invitation to play. "Let's go!" she said. She bounced forward and tackled Elizabeth to the ground. Elizabeth's instincts took over and the two of them rolled under the limbs of the trees and through the grass. They tussled, growling and nipping at each other. Grass stains started to appear on Elizabeth's clothes.

They rolled and rolled and rolled. Their game attracted a number of other young wolves from the pack. Some nipped at the exposed limbs, trying to get in on it. Jun Li jumped back and they all ganged up on Elizabeth, who collapsed to the ground laughing.

Then, Elizabeth wiggled out of the furry mass and ran. The others took up chase and laughter filled the woods as both the one-time human and the wolves darted through the trees as the sun sank.

Mei Xau looked on from the crest of a nearby hill, his mate by his side.

--

Meagan walked through the Shinto temple several days later wearing an expression of absolute calm. On the inside, she was really wishing she could kill a certain shadow… okay, two shadows. One was that damn attendant… the other was a wannabe hippie.

"Meagan-san," Koumyou said, trying to gain her attention. Meagan ignored him. "Meagan-san," he tried again.

"What!" Meagan whipped around.

"I just needed to inform you of what has to be done. You must go with the Sanzo-ikkou into the west… and you mustn't tell Genjyo Sanzo about me."

"Why?" asked the miko.

"Because I am a sore subject for him," admitted a sad Koumyou. Meagan waited for the rest of it. "You see, I died a very violent death before his eyes…"

"What kind of death?"

"I was cut down by a youkai."

"You're very clean for someone that received a wound like that," mused Meagan. She had seen many different forms of death back in her world. Gunshot victims… Stab wounds… She had seen all sorts of gross shit. Of course, that had made her rather nonchalant over the years. However, no matter how used to death she was, she had to admit one form still grossed her out… Jumpers…

Remembering the few times she had seen such spirits, she shuddered violently and fought down the urge to gag.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu was kind enough to make sure my presence did not disturb you overly much," admitted Koumyou. "The wound disemboweled me… As I had said, it was rather messy."

Some random miko ran up and whispered something to Meagan's 'attendant'. She scurried off again and the attendant turned to her warily. The poor girl was becoming slowly acclimated to Meagan's sudden shouting sprees with the air.

"Umihara-miko-sama," she said. "It is said that the Sanzo-ikkou is in town. It is advised that you do not go near them, for they are not of the Shinto religion."

"I'm not of the Shinto religion, either," muttered Meagan as she saw her golden opportunity. "Come along, ya wannabe hippie…" She stalked off. Boy was she glad to get out of this place.

She swept right out of the shrine proper, through the courtyard, and through the gates. Behind her came not only Koumyou, but her attendant, too. Absently she felt about her sleeves, checking to see if the sutras were there and then at her spine to brush over her fan. She felt that it was the perfect time to exorcise a local haunted house.

**Flashback:**

Meagan had shoved her hands in her sleeves, trying to keep from strangling her attendant. What she had encountered was four pockets in each sleeve and in each pocket were slips of paper.

Surprised by this, she pulled one out and her eyebrows immediately shot up. It was a sutra. Reading over the flowery script, she realized it said 'Lightning'.

"What on earth?" she muttered.

"That's a sutra," Koumyou supplied helpfully. Meagan's eyes widened and she grabbed that sleeve again and looked in it. "What are you doing?"

"Wow! There's a lot of them!" said the miko, awed. She looked in the other sleeve and saw the same pockets, but one was noticeably fuller than the others. "What do they all do?"

"Well, the one you pulled out is one of your lightning sutras." Meagan pulled out the others and he began to point at them. "That one there is for fire, and that one is for ice. That one is for binding people… this one is for banishing youkai… and this one is for exorcising spirits."

Meagan lifted one of the Exorcising Sutras, fully intending to use it on the annoying ghost.

"That won't work on me Meagan-san," laughed the former Sanzo. "Kanzeon Bosatsu made me immune himself."

"Damn, that annoying dyke again," muttered Meagan. She looked over to the last stack of paper. There were only five and the others were stacked more than twenty high. "What's this one?"

"…" Koumyou looked very wary.

"Well?"

Koumyou looked at her, no joke in his eye. "You mustn't use these unless you absolutely have to…"

"Why?" asked Meagan.

"These sutras are Death Sutras. Very powerful and there are only five per person… for a very good reason. These sutras are tied to your soul and using just one can damage it. If you use all five, you'd be dead."

"…" Meagan looked at them, and asked, "Could we get rid of them?"

"No, for once written, they are tied to you. If someone else came along, they could destroy you from afar. And they can't be destroyed even if you wanted it done…"

End Flashback 

Frowning slightly at the memory, she walked through the town. She strutted right past a group of four men. Of course she recognized them on sight… They were the Sanzo-ikkou.

She vaguely caught the words that came from one of them. "A miko… You don't see those too often…" Meagan flicked her head around and looked right at them. She grinned before walking on.

"Sanzo," said one of the others. "She has eyes just like yours."

"Only a bit nicer looking," said another in a very interested tone.

Meagan stopped, and smiled at herself for her evil idea. She turned, the sun shining in her copper hair. She was exotic. She walked to the Group and bowed respectfully to the Priest, "Hello, Great Sanzo-sama." The miko smiled warmly.

Sanzo's eyebrow rose, and something about this Priestess… Intrigued him? "Please, Just call me Sanzo…"

"I'm Sha Gojyo! You are an amazingly beautiful girl for a Miko. What made you give your life to the temple, and please don't tell me there is a celibacy law in the Shinto religion."

Meagan laughed, "My goodness, your hair is red, and so are your eyes. Are you a child of Taboo?"

Gojyo blinked, this priestess had… a peculiar smile on her face. Not at holy-like. Maybe she had more in common with their worldly priest than just her eyes.

Goku smiled, "You're really pretty, Miss Miko-lady! And you shut the cockroach up!"

Gojyo hissed, grabbing the boy's ear, "What did you call, you stupid CHIMP?"

"I'm NOT A CHIMP!"

"Well you sure LOOK LIKE ONE!"

"Shut UP!" a gun was drawn and aimed at the bickering pair at once, and the silence was immediate.

"Now, Now… I promise they aren't always this bad, Miss…"

"Umihara is my miko name, but you may call me by my God-given name, Meagan." She smiled warmly, bowing.

"You don't believe in Shinto, I take it?" Hakkai blinked, now confused.

The miko sighed, "I have a gift; to see the dead. I don't remember much before I came to this place. I was found in the garden of the Shinto shrine, not sure how I got there... perhaps too much saké. They call me the child of the sprigs, but, frankly, no. I'm not Shinto. I think it a crock of crap."

The four blinked, shock settled in, along with awe. The Miko blinked, "What? Was it something I said?"

They blinked, and Koumyou coughed, "Meagan-san, the house…"

"Oh, yes…" Meagan turned and smiled at the ghost, "I assume you are right, Kimi-chan."

"Kimi-chan?" the old man asked, confused, "What? Why did you call me that?"

"Who are you talking to?" The shortest asked.

"Remember? I told you already. I talk to the dead, and they talk back. Kimi-chan is my guide. He follows me everywhere, and helps me talk to the dead when they cannot hear me, Goku." She smiled, having kneeled to Goku's level to explain this. Her hand met his hair, and a gun touched the back of her head.

"I don't recall him telling you his name." The cold voice of Sanzo said.

Gojyo and Hakkai nodded, and glared at her. They where ready to fight the beautiful woman if she proved to be an assassin. She was the reason they came to this town after all.

"This isn't supposed to be happening Meagan-san!" the dead man whined next to her, "You pissed my Kouryuu off!"

_You sound like a pedophile when you say that, you hippy, but you just won me my freedom_, she thought to him.

"Oh? What did I do?"

The miko stood and turned, a kind smile on her face, "As I have said before, the dead talk to me." Her eyes where warm and soft, "They know things, and sometimes they tell me those things…Kouryuu."

"How the FUCK do you know that NAME!" Sanzo said, pissed.

"Hum." The Miko smiled, "A dead man told me."

"What are you doing! Your not supposed to tell them about me!"

_Shove it, Kimi. Unless your going to help me out of this pickle, you can go fuck yourself!_

Sanzo hissed, "You're lying!"

"Am I? If you kill me, you will never know if I truly was or not. I have seen many ghosts, Genjyo Sanzo. Many have told me things that fall in to place later. I know exactly who you are, and Sir Koumyou really proud of you and told much to me when I meet him." _How truthful I wish that was…_

"Meagan-san! Your going to get yourself killed!"

Sanzo's eyes widened lightly, and his hand notably shook, "How do you know that name!"

Koumyou tugged at the priestess's shirt unnoticeably, "Kinzan Temple! I smoked under the trees in the fall because I like to watch the leaves!"

"I was at the Kinzan temple last fall, and saw a handsome man smoking under the tree. He was older, but he had a kindly look. He was at peace, and he spoke of how he loved the leaves. He said he missed his Kouryuu, and I knew at once that he spoke of you when I laid eyes one you." _Koumyou, I owe something, anything you want, just tell me and I will get if for you, you just saved my ass._

"Yes, well, I'll keep than in mind." The elder Sanzo breathed a sigh of relief, as Sanzo looked less threatening than before, but still looked wary.

"You saw him?"

"What, you don't believe me? He smelled of marijuana, and talked like he was a hippie." she crossed her arms, _Like you do now. Now I wanna joint._

Sanzo looked at her, his expression unreadable. Naturally, he never saw the spirit nearby making a pouty face. Sanzo's gun lowered slowly. Meagan was relieved that she no longer had that Smith & Wesson pointed at her head. She made sure she didn't show it.

"Sanzo, d'ya believe her?" asked Goku. He liked the girl, for she felt like a nice person.

"…" The priest stayed silent, eyeing the miko for a very long while. Then he put his gun away and gave a slow nod. His eyes never left hers, as if he was trying to say 'I'm giving you a chance. Screw it up and you're dead.'

She too inclined her head, signifying that she understood. Straightening back up, she said, "I'm going to a house to exorcize it. Wanna come?"

--

TBC

Oh, this is gonna get _good_.

**Oh! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Saiyuki Self Insert

Part 3:

--

Wolves slipped through the forest, silent as the wind and dark like the shadows. The woods, normally full of the sounds of birds and squirrels, were eerily quiet. The hunt was on.

The pack arrived downwind of their chosen target, a herd of wild deer. It was the end of the fawning season so there were plenty of tasty tidbits just waiting to be caught.

Amongst the wolves was Elizabeth. She wasn't sure how helpful she could be, but Mei Xau had insisted she go. Elizabeth thought back to that conversation.

**Flashback:**

Mei Xau had requested Elizabeth's presence. She had long ago discovered that the old wolf was the leader of the pack. It was rather odd to think of, for he was an older wolf and there had to have been younger wolves stronger than him.

"Elizabeth," the wolf said in acknowledgement of her presence. Elizabeth immediately sat down, showing her submission to the alpha male. She also lowered her head, making sure not to meet his eyes.

"What did you need, sir?"

"What I wish is for you to go out on the next hunt. I am sure that you will be a fine asset to the hunt." He stood and turned to walk away.

"But, I don't even know how to hunt!" protested Elizabeth. "And the most I have ever killed were bugs!"

Mei Xau paused and looked back. "Follow your instincts, young one. It is not that hard. We are wolves. We were born to be free and to hunt. Man things do not understand this, and that makes me sad. They kill our brothers and sisters. They invade our land. Perhaps the strange change in the man things that the man things call 'youkai' is a retribution for all they have done."

Elizabeth froze. She knew that word all too well. 'I wonder…' she thought. She stood and walked to the pond from before. Gazing at her reflection, which had become slightly ratty over the last few days, she suddenly saw exactly what she was.

"I'm youkai…" she murmured. "And the strange change that Mei Xau talked about… Was he talking about that thing in Saiyuki? The Minus Wave?"

End Flashback 

Elizabeth hadn't thought much on it, for it wasn't too much later before the hunt was on. She knew that she was a wolf according to the wolves. After all, they wouldn't lie about something like that. There was a bit of shock when she realized that she wasn't just a wolf but youkai also.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she saw that the pack was beginning their chase. They ran from the brush and into the herd, trying to cause enough confusion to separate the choice meat.

A buck spotted Elizabeth and immediately charged her, lowering his antlers to try and wound her. She spun out of the way, and managed to land a pot shot right on his hind leg. The buck stumbled as she went after it, determined to make one kill. The adrenaline rushed through the she-wolf's veins, her blood pumping in her ears. Her entire body ached for the kill, wanting to prove she was worth something.

She spied again the buck; the scent of his blood filled the air. She licked her lips, as she crouched behind a tree and smiled, seeing the buck standing absolutely still. She held her breath and stepped lightly. She sprung, and her claws latched onto the frightened buck, her teeth sinking into the skin. Blood filled her mouth and the cries of the buck filled her ears.

Her hand found his throat and she gripped harshly, digging in sharp nails. They met the windpipe, immediately shredding into it. The buck let out a strangled gurgle and tried to shake his burden off. Elizabeth refused to let go despite his efforts. She could feel him weakening beneath her and was soon having to leap clear of him as he stumbled and fell with a mighty crash.

He was still in his death throes when some of the other wolves approached.

"A great kill," a she-wolf noted as the buck became a still carcass.

--

The satisfied Miko walked up the stairs of the temple, and smiled back at the four men, "It's normal for you to be stunned by that show. It was a very evil sprit that inhabited that house."

"I'm just stunned you dogged that clever like it was nothing!" Hakkai said. He was impressed by the display.

"Goku, how does your head feel? You took quite a hit by that vase." She said, smiling warmly.

Goku just smiled, "Don't worry about it. I have a hard head."

"Umihara-miko-sama!" Called the all-familiar voice of a rather annoying constant shadow of hers, and this one was distinctly female. The eye twitch on the Miko was very prominent, which made the Saiyuki boys blink. She turned and smiled, "Ah, Haruka-miko-san! The Exorcism was a complete success, but these men, whom helped me, took a few scrapes, so I offered them free room and bored for the night. Genjyo Sanzo even took a book, protecting my face from certain scarring. I am in their debt, so I insist they stay the night."

Gojyo leaned over to Hakkai, "I know Sanzo got clonked with a book, but did he protect her?"

The green-eyed Youkai smiled at the half Kappa, "She is romanticizing the story to make sure we get to stay. I'm sure having a Buddhist monk stay here does not please the monks of this temple."

Gojyo blinked, "What the hell kinda Miko is this girl?"

"I believe a very powerful one."

The two men watched as the Miko laughed as the youngest complained that he was hungry to the annoying, and rather ugly Miko. This, of course, pissed Sanzo off. The Young Miko seemed entertained by what happened next, and the ugly one seemed surprised, and alarmed.

"I'm sorry, Sirs, but this is a Shinto Temple! We cannot allow you any further!" The attendant said, pulling at Meagan's wrist.

She surprisingly held her ground, and ripped her hand away, "You DARE defy MY authority over you! Was I NOT ordained the High Priestess of this temple?"

The attendant blinked in shock, "Yes, Umihara-miko-sama, but you must understand---"

"What's to understand? These men SAVED MY LIFE!" the Miko's violet eyes darkened deeply, and she gave a death glare, "So, They will stay the night. Aside from the red head, I assure you, you will be safe from perversion."

"Umihara-Miko-sama!" The Miko cried, grabbing Meagan as she started toward the temple. At once The High Miko held out a fire sutra, and hissed, "I'm fucking tired of all you assholes calling me that damn name! I'm not 'born of the sprigs' I'm Meagan. If you call me that fucking name again---"

Koumyou cleared his through, and Meagan scoffed, "Tch, so a waste of my time. Starting tomorrow, I will be traveling with the Sanzo-ikkou, and don't you dare try to stop me," she told her attendant.

As the Miko protested the sudden decision, Sanzo raised a brow and stated flatly, "You are?"

Meagan turned and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes. I. Am."

His eyes narrowed as if to say 'we'll talk about this later'. Meagan was pleased she had won… for now.

--

The wolves feasted that night on the two deer they had brought down. Elizabeth had long had her fill, so she had climbed a tree. It was away from the press and up closer to the stars and moon. She was absently humming tunelessly as her left leg swung freely.

Jun Li was sitting at the base of the tree and was looking up at her. "Are you coming down?" she called up.

"Not now," Elizabeth told her, never removing her eyes from the sky.

"It is just that Mei Xau wishes to see you," returned the she-wolf. Elizabeth, knowing she couldn't defy the alpha, sighed. She shifted to climb back down, but decided that it would take less time if she just jumped.

"Move back," she called down the tree. Jun Li complied and Elizabeth dropped down the full length of the trunk and to the ground. With a small grunt, she connected to the ground. She straightened and looked back over to Jun Li. "Where is he?"

"This way," said the she-wolf, turning to trot off. Elizabeth walked after her. She had a fairly good idea where she had to go, for Mei Xau really liked being near the pond, so she didn't have to keep Jun Li in sight.

Sure enough, the old wolf was sitting next to the water, gazing into it. "You have come," he said, not looking away from the water. "Jun Li, depart." Jun Li dipped her head, turned, and departed.

A long moment passed silently.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Mei Xau asked.

"I… ah… no."

"The winds are changing, child."

"Huh?"

"I need you to go to the village within this moon."

"The village? There's a village nearby? Why didn't I go there instead of staying with you?"

"Because the man things were all killed there." Mei Xau looked at Elizabeth, sadness very present in his brown-gold eyes. "Killed and eaten by the youkai. Youkai… just like you. However, you have been spared the grievance of loosing your mind."

"I think…" Elizabeth trailed off, thinking hard. "I think that I was spared because I was once human…" She paused. Slapped her forehead. "This is so Saiyuki…" she muttered.

"That may be so," Mei Xau said, standing and walking to her. Elizabeth stood still. "Therefore I require you to go to that town and etch it in your mind just how foolish the man things are. You must know." Mei Xau put his head in her hand. "You have… become a daughter to me, Elizabeth. Even though I have known you for only a short while… I do not wish you to become like those mindless youkai."

"…" Elizabeth could only watch as Mei Xau took a few steps back. She wrinkled her brow, trying to find the right words to say. Unfortunately, none could come to mind. Instead, she leaned over and placed her lips on the top of Mei Xau's head. She lifted away a long moment later and took a step back.

"Why did you do that, young one?" Mei Xau asked curiously.

"… Man things do that when they care about someone," Elizabeth said. "And I do care."

Mei Xau gave this cub-like woman a wolfy grin. "Man things are certainly strange creatures."

"Very strange!" laughed Elizabeth. "I've never denied that!" After a moment, she sobered up. "So, sometime soon, I need to go to the village…"

"Yes. Within this moon."

"Yes, sir…"

"You may go now."

Elizabeth walked away. She could tell that Mei Xau needed to think. Now that she thought about it, she needed to go over all that he had said.

Her musings had sent her deep into thought as she wandered through the forest. Thoughts of the youkai, the humans, and the wolf pack… it all circled in her head. After a bit, her thoughts shifted to the Saiyuki boys, the guys she read about for over a year. It was kinda strange to think that she was in the same world as they were. After all, what other place would have youkai that looked like her?

"Hmph," she muttered. "I'm such an idiot." The she-wolf dropped her head back and looked up at the stars in the night sky. "It's kinda stupid to obsess over anime… now it seems I'm in one. A dream come true… Too bad I'm not with the main cast." Laughing, she wandered on, looking for a place to sleep that night.

--

The room was mostly quiet, aside from the clink of mahjong tiles hitting each other. The four men where there by the grace of the newly ordained Miko, Meagan.

"I hate it here." Gojyo moaned, tossing his tiles away.

The Priest just leered, "Stop your whining, it free."

"Maybe that cute Miko will take off that stuffy outfit for me."

"Or maybe she'll bind your ungrateful cockroach ass." Sanzo hissed, his eye titching.

"Now, now, boys!" Hakkai smiled.

The door opened, and the 'pretty Miko' walked in, "Any of you assholes have a sharp object? Like a knife or something?"

"What do you need a knife for, Meagan-miko-sama?" The man in green asked, his little dragon chirping softly from his shoulder.

"Just tell me if you have one, nobody else in this shit hole does."

Hakkai smiled, "I'll look, Meagan-miko-sama." he stood, offering Meagan his seat. It was, ironically enough, across from Sanzo and right between the 'children' of the group.

"What do you need a knife for?" Sanzo asked, wary of her reasons.

"You'll see…" she said in an almost singsong voice. She looked at the tiles before her and blinked, "My, I don't know how to play this game… I sure wish I did."

Koumyou stood behind the Miko, "Meagan-san, what are you planning?"

_Geez, Ya ol' fart. Can't cha wait with the rest of 'em?_

The old Sanzo sighed, "You're so mean… I'm very sensitive about my age, you know…"

"I found a buck knife, Meagan-miko-sama…"

Meagan smiled as kindly as she could as she accepted the knife from Hakkai, "could you kindly not call me Meagan-_miko-sama_? I hate all that formal crap."

"Oh? Yes, I'm so sorry. How about Meagan-san then."

Meagan sighed, pulling the knife from its leather sheath. She looked at the knife; it seemed finely made. She looked it over and smiled, and then got her finger wet and ran it along the edge of the blade. She looked at her finger and nodded. Then she took her braid and, in one quick move, cut a large sum of hair.

The Sanzo-ikkou all blinked in shock as her hair fell; it had been cut in such a quick move. Even Sanzo was blinking, confused.

"Why'd ja do that, Meagan-san? Your hair was so perdy!" Goku asked, as the hair fell on the table. The violet-eyed priestess smiled warmly, "It was too heavy." Sanzo noted that her smiled might have been warm, but her eyes where very dead. Like she was drowning.

The boys blinked, and she smiled softly, standing, "You might wish to put your game away. If Toru-sama sees you playing such a game, or smoking in our temple, you won't be staying here tonight. He won't care that it's raining."

Sanzo and Hakkai both blinked, "It's raining?"

The Miko opened the door, "Just lightly, but enough that you could catch a cold if you have to walk in it." She bowed and shut the door then sighed, pulling out her own cigarette from the red Marlboro package. She leaned against the wall, lighting it with her lighter. She breathed in the tobacco, and held the heat in her lungs, then she exhaled, "I hate this place." She said to the man who stood by her, she looked up at the lantern above her.

"I feel like I'm being swallowed up by incense and rain, and I can't escape. I'm just suffocating… I want to be free." Her eyes shifted to the dead Sanzo, and then looked away, taking a long drag of the stick, burning it half way down. She blew the smoke out slowly, and sighed, "I'm pathetic." She dropped the cig, stomping it, as she turned and walked toward her room. A loud noise caught her attention, like an explosion. She turned to see flames. And she screamed.

The Sanzo-ikkou stood, after the explosion, and ran outside to see the miko tearing toward the main temple, which was on fire.

"Toru-SAMA!" she screamed, the name of the head Monk. He was the only one here who was kind to her. She pulled at the door, and cried out as the flames licked out at her. Tears ran down her cheeks, "TORU-SAMA!"

She ignored her burns for the man looked like her grandfather in her mind. She had to save the kind man. The Sanzo-ikkou rushed to the Miko, and Sanzo pushed her back, "You MORON! Look at your hands!" Other Mikos rushed toward the Priestess.

"Please! You have to save that man in the temple! He's the only one who has been kind to me in this hell hole!"

Sanzo saw the terror on her face and turned, "Okay, I'll see what I can do. Goku, Gojyo, you both deal with the youkai. Hakkai, you heal her." Sanzo kicked the door open, and ran into the burning building. The look on her face was most likely the same look he held when he helplessly watched his master die. And she was too pretty for such a face.

Goku and Gojyo turned, their weapons ready when several youkai appeared and landed in a circle around the four. Hakkai smiled, "I'll heal you hands and you face, Meagan-san. Your too pretty for scars." His hand glowed lightly, but Meagan's eyes watched as Gojyo and Goku fought.

Tears formed. "I… I'm such a fool…."

Hakkai stood, and smiled, "You stay here, I'll protect you."

In the inferno, Sanzo cursed his rash decision. This building was going to collapse soon, and he still could not see the old man. He had yet to see Toru-sama…

**Flashback:**

Sanzo's eye twitched as the Miko laughed at him, tears in her violet eyes, "What is so funny?"

"You look like a Princess!" she laughed, and smiled. He was trying to contain his anger, "But, you still look handsome… It's just the crown is a bit much…" Her snickers did escape, which pissed him off more.

"Shut up. This crown is part of the Sanzo outfit, so I have to wear it." His hand itched to shoot her, and he would have if she wasn't giving them free food and a place to sleep tonight.

She smiled warmly, "Toru-sama doesn't care if you wear blue jeans and a tank, He is just honored to have you here." She turned and smiled, running down the hall like a child. This girl defiantly confused Sanzo.

As he walked down the hall the mikos all avoided him, fear and shock in their eyes. He had learned to ignore it.

When he reached the temple, a short, old man walked out. He had a long white beard, and liver spots all over his face. His eyes where blue. "Genjyo Sanzo, please make yourself welcome in our temple."

And that was all he had said.

**End Flashback**

Sanzo cursed, "Dammit, where are you old man?"

At that moment, he saw the man, still praying. Sanzo rushed to him, "What the hell are you doing, old man! Don't you see this place burning?"

Toru looked at Sanzo, "Yes, and I feel the heat. But, my leg is broken. The explosion broke it."

"Dammit."

Outside, the three men fought the youkai; several had died, but there were several left. The miko had used their holy arrows, but their attacks only did minimal damage.

"Umihara-miko-sama! Come, Please! You mustn't bloody yourself in this battle!" the attendant Miko ran to Meagan, Meagan looked at Haruka, and her name barley escaped her lips when blood tore from her, as she was cut in half by a demon.

The shock tore through Meagan as she pulled out her fan, "HARUKA!" tears ran down her cheeks, as the miko stood, and sacked the murderous youkai, "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" she opened her fan, and four symbols formed; one, _Hi_, Glowed red from her left, in front of her forehead, _Kaze_, glowed a green; to her right formed _Mizu_, in a deep blue, and in her center Chakra, _Tsuchi_ glowed gold, the lowest of the four. Her eyes opened, and they where glowing a vibrant purple. The glow formed around her, and she held out her hand, which held the open fan. The Kanji was in a rainbow of colors, and was liquid hot.

"**Hi.**" Came an ungodly voice from her lips, and in a simple, nonchalant wave over the symbol for fire, a massive wave of fire over took the youkai, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

The three youkai of the Sanzo-ikkou could only watch in utter fear as the Miko watched the flames, then turned to look at them.

"HOLY CRAP! SHE'S POSSESED!" Gojyo screamed, jumping into Goku's arms.

Goku blinked, and then just dropped the Kappa, "THAT'S SICK, YOU PERVY GAY-ASS KAPPA!"

The woman 'floated' to Hakkai. Her feet where walking, but were a good inch off the ground. Hakkai looked nervous at Meagan, "Meagan-miko?"

"**She is asleep, I have done my job.**" With those ungodly words, the glow faded, and the eyes became their normal purple, then they closed and the Miko fell on Hakkai's chest.

Sanzo rushed from the collapsing building, the old Monk on his back. He stopped a few yards away, just as the temple collapsed. Sanzo looked at the bickering Cockroach and Saru, and the one-time man who had a fainted Miko in his lap. As he walked toward them, his boot tapped something metal.

Setting the Monk in the arms of a younger monk (but not by much, maybe ten years), he kneeled down to pick up the metal object, just to pull back when he fingers where burned. He looked at it, "What the hell…"

It was a Japanese fan… with a Buddhist inscription on it.

--

Kannon sat back in her lounge with a hefty sigh. "That girl gets into more trouble than I had ever imagined. Even Konzen was better behaved when he was alive…" Her mind's eye flashed back to the previous life of Genjyo Sanzo and how he just loved to aggravate people, especially his superiors.

She glanced back down into the pool at her feet, the image of the burning temple still in the waters. The waters shifted to the young miko in Hakkai's arms, fast asleep.

"I'll admit one thing about Konzen, though. He never called me 'Boytits'," she grouched. Slowly the frown turned into a smile. "This should be very interesting though. I just hope I don't have to intervene again."

--

So… Kannon got involved. What exactly is Boytits…

Mei-chan: Laughing her ass off.

Rizu-chan: I shoulda never wrote that…

Mei-chan: We have it copyrighted!

Rizu-chan: We do?

Mei-chan: Of course!

Both: **PLEASE GIVE US REVIEWS! Give us your opinion!**


	4. Chapter 4

Saiyuki Self Insert

Part 4:

--

The next morning, the Sanzo-ikkou set out. However, when they had come to this town, there were only four. Now there were five. It had taken several hours to actually leave, for Meagan had downright demanded to say goodbye to the old monk, Toru-sama. Sanzo gave in almost immediately, seeing as he had never had the chance to say a proper goodbye to his father figure, Koumyou Sanzo.

Of course, the priest had no clue that the spirit of his long dead master was sitting on the spare tire on the back of Jeep.

Sanzo and Hakkai sat in their usual positions (shotgun and driver, respectively) as Goku and Gojyo sat in the back. Meagan decided it would be better if she sat between the rather rambunctious duo. After all, if they got rowdy, a simple Binding Sutra would shut them up pretty quick.

They headed off to the sunset, which was rather poetic for this rag-tag group.

--

Jun Li stepped lightly after Elizabeth, warily watching the buildings built by the humans. It was not one of her favorite places to be, for she could smell the blood-soaked earth from when the youkai had slaughtered them. Elizabeth too smelt the blood and was trying with all her might to keep from covering her nose to block the offensive odor.

**Flashback:**

As the dawn rose the next day, Elizabeth decided that it would be best if she visited the village. She told the alpha of her plans and he nodded his consent. "Just make sure that you take one of the others to guide you. It would not do for you to get lost."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth said with a slight bow before running off to find Jun Li. It was easy to find the half-grown she-wolf, for she enjoyed playing with the other cubs.

"Elizabeth!" said the laughing wolves as they bounded about her. "Come play! Come play!"

Elizabeth laughed at their enthusiasm. "Sorry, but I can't today. I have to go to the village. Jun Li?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mei Xau wants someone to escort me… can you do it?"

Jun Li seemed slightly offended by Elizabeth's comment. "Of course I can. Every wolf knows the man thing village."

"Then lets go."

"Now?"

"Yes, _now_. We have to do this today. Mei Xau wanted this done by the end of this moon… and I only have today and tomorrow to do this."

"Then why not go tomorrow?" asked one of the other wolves.

"… Something tells me to go today."

End Flashback 

"How long are we to stay?" asked Jun Li. She looked into one of the houses and had seen the cracked bones of a long dead human. The sight disgusted even her.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but a voice drifted to the two on the wind.

"We're not staying." The voice was male and very annoyed.

"I need to exorcise these houses. They're thick with lost souls!" a female voice protested.

"It'll take too long. We don't have the time to loiter as you clean up this entire town!"

"Now, now," another voice cut in. It too was also male. "Let's not start arguing about this."

Elizabeth and Jun Li slid up to the corner of a house. The youkai she-wolf spotted a mirror fragment nearby and scooped it up, intending to use it to look around the corner. Sliding to the ground, she slipped the fragment out and angled it to where the voices were coming from.

There was an army green jeep with five people. The only female was dressed in a Miko's kimono and her hair fell to the small of her back, though it was a little rough on the ends. Standing straight in front of her was a blonde haired man with a sour face and a priestly garb. A man with a monocle stood near them while a red haired man and a boy with a coronet stood by with strips of paper plastered over their mouths.

It was easy to recognize the men, for she had long dreamed about them. However, she couldn't recognize the girl for her back was to the wolf pair.

"At least let me exorcise the houses of those with children in them!" shouted the miko.

"I don't think this is the time to speak of such things," the monocled man said.

"What do you mean, Hakkai-san?" asked the miko.

"We have company," groused the priest. The group looked over to the house Elizabeth and Jun Li were hiding behind.

"Crap," muttered the she-wolf as Jun Li looked at her curiously. "We gotta get outta here," she hissed to the wolf, but it was too late to leave unnoticed.

"Get out here," growled Sanzo, "or else we'll come find you." Elizabeth stiffened, knowing that the priest meant it. Immediately, the safety of Jun Li came forth and Elizabeth decided it would definitely be safer to walk straight out than lollygag about and get her ass shot.

"I'll come out on one condition!" she called to them. "You leave Jun Li alone. She's got nothing to do with you!"

"What are you doing?" asked Jun Li, confused by the different language.

"Keeping our asses from being shot," Elizabeth replied.

"Fine," replied Hakkai. "As long as your friend comes out also."

"Okay, okay," muttered Elizabeth. "Here we come!" she called out to them. The youkai jerked her head, signifying that Jun Li had to follow her.

They came out from behind the building, Elizabeth's arms in the air signifying that she had no weapons. Jun Li stepped beside her, wary of the humans and the youkai.

"Look! Here I am… nothing to shoot about…" Elizabeth said in a hopefully soothing manner. "I hope…" she muttered under her breath.

The miko had vanished behind Sanzo, simply because he had the gun… and because he was obviously the closest. She peeked out from under the sleeve of the 'esteemed' Genjyo Sanzo. The poor priest was looking down at her, obviously wondering what the hell she was doing. The miko blinked at her, jerked her head around so she was looking around Sanzo instead of through his armpit.

"Elizabeth?" she asked. The Sanzo-ikkou blinked almost in unison. So did Elizabeth. She cocked her head and looked closely at the Miko.

"_Meagan_?"

"Oh, my god!" the two shouted simultaneously as they ran to each other for a hug. They collided and hugged each other hard.

"I can't believe it!" squealed Elizabeth.

"Guess who I found?" Meagan said somewhat snidely.

Elizabeth glanced at the group staring on in some amount of shock. "No, I can't figure it out…" she said sarcastically. "I'm the one that quote-unquote 'introduced' you to them."

"But _I_ met them first in _real_ life!" pouted Meagan.

"And does this have anything with you being Kikyou?"

"I'm not that whore!" Meagan said huffily. She gave a little flip of her very long hair. "I am High Priestess Umihara!"

"No… you're full of shit."

"Meagan-miko, do you know this youkai?" asked Hakkai, daring to come closer.

"Of course I do! …Okay, so she's gone gray…But she's still Elizabeth, my best friend!" Meagan grinned at the green-eyed youkai. "Isn't that right, Elizabeth?"

"…Yes…" deadpanned Elizabeth, wondering what the hell her pothead friend had been recently smoking.

"Come on! We've got so much to catch up on!" Meagan began. Then she paused. "Well, after I take care of the children…" A sad look crossed over her face.

"We've lost time. Now let's go," ordered Sanzo, stepping back to Jeep.

"No!" protested Meagan. "We're not leaving without Elizabeth and I've put the children to rest!"

"…Anyway," started Elizabeth. "I can't go just yet. I have to get clearance with Mei Xau."

"Mi shu pork?" Goku said, having finally gotten free of the Binding Sutra on his mouth. Elizabeth stared at him.

"No. I'm talking about the alpha male of the wolf pack that lives around here. They took me in," Elizabeth told him. She looked over at Jun Li. She was still standing next to the building, very wary of the group. "Jun Li," she called in wolf.

"Who are they?" she asked, looking at the group. "The priest smells of blood and the others are youkai." She then looked at Meagan. "And who is she?"

"These are… well, I can't call them friends yet. But Meagan is. She's been my friend for a while now. The others are the Sanzo-ikkou. They're trying to fix whatever sent the youkai into insanity."

"…A noble task," murmured Jun Li. "You wish to go with them?"

"Yes…" admitted Elizabeth. She looked back at the group. None of them had understood what she had said, for it wasn't their language she had spoken in. "I need to go. I'll be back by sundown… I think."

With that, she turned to leave, but a very familiar click of a hammer on a pistol being pulled back resounded. "How do we know you'll come back?" Sanzo asked, his gun leveled at the back of her head.

"Sanzo! What the hell do you think you're doing!" demanded Meagan, grabbing the upraised arm.

"She's youkai," Sanzo said flatly. "She could be leading you on."

"Perhaps you could give her a chance, Sanzo," Hakkai said in a placating voice.

"…" Sanzo glared at her. He looked at Meagan. "Leave your exorcisms for now," he stated flatly. "We're going to go with her."

"Um," Elizabeth started, scratching the back of her head. "You don't really have to. I'm just going to talk to Mei Xau and be back. Kinda boring, actually. Well, not boring because he's really smart and really nice but you wouldn't be able to understand the conversation and I wouldn't want you to accidentally do something that would get you hurt and—"

"Elizabeth, take a breath!" Meagan said, shocked by the onslaught of babble.

"…Anyway," finished Elizabeth, "It's something of a run… I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Hakkai looked at her as he thought. "Perhaps some of us should go with Elizabeth-dono while some stay here and guard Meagan-miko while she does her exorcisms?" he asked.

"Hmph. I'm staying here," Sanzo grouched, not feeling up to doing a bunch of traveling only to have to come back.

"I'm going!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Me too!" Gojyo rallied, having finally prying _his_ Binding Sutra off.

"Do you two mind being left behind for a short while, Sanzo, Meagan-miko?" asked Hakkai.

"Hell, no!" protested Meagan, stomping forward. "I'm going too!"

"Whatever you say," Elizabeth shrugged. She looked over at Jun Li. "Up for a run?"

"Will they be following us?" Elizabeth paused for a second and explained the entire conversation to her. "That will be fine."

"Come on then!" Elizabeth said, running down the street to the forest. "Hurry up, slowpokes!" she called over her shoulder to the ikkou.

The Sanzo-ikkou climbed into Jeep, which had remained in his vehicle form during the conversation.

--

The Sanzo-ikkou was walking through the forest. It had become too thick to drive through without having a wreck, so now the tiny dragon was curled about Hakkai's shoulders. Elizabeth, whom had ran the entire way back to the forest, was walking in front of them. She had to lead them to Mei Xau, to present them to her pack leader and to get Mei Xau's permission to leave.

Jun Li strolled next to her, occasionally glancing back to make sure that the strangers did not leave her sight. After all, she had a right to be wary of the man things, for they enjoyed killing her kind.

When they came into the favored grounds of the pack, wolves began to slowly crowd around Elizabeth and Jun Li. It was quickly becoming a rather interesting procession. The ikkou looked at the wolves with no small amount of worry.

Picking up on the scent of their fear, Elizabeth turned and said, "As long as you don't raise a hand against them, they won't hurt you. Wolves are some of the kindest creatures of the forest."

She again turned her back to them and walked on. All the younger wolves were crowded around her, making it difficult to walk.

"Are you Princess Mononoke or something?" Meagan asked, seeing the familiarity with the wolves. Elizabeth laughed and one of the wolves, recognizing the note of happiness, jumped on top of her, wanting to play.

"No! Shen Li, get down!" she shouted at the pup in wolf, laughing as he began to lick her in the face.

"Play with us!" the wolf cub said. He gripped her tattered sleeve in his teeth and pulled while shaking his head. "Come on! Play!"

"Oh, how cuuute!" squealed Meagan. Sanzo's brow twitched.

"Cute?" he deadpanned.

"No, no, no! I've got to see Mei Xau!"

"But you talk to him all the time!" protested Xia He, another she-wolf cub. "We want to be with you!"

"But this is important, Xia He," Elizabeth said softly, scratching the cub behind her ears. "I may be leaving you guys."

"Why? Don't leave! Stay. Be a part of our pack!" So many of the cubs wanted attention and it broke Elizabeth's heart to see them so sad.

"Stop this foolishness," came the wise voice of Mei Xau. For the first time, the Sanzo-ikkou beheld the alpha of the pack. "Go back to your mothers, cubs." The cubs grumbled but they did as they were told. No one went against the alpha male, unless they felt that they were capable of overtaking the strong old wolf.

"Mei Xau," Elizabeth muttered in wolf.

"What did she say?" asked Gojyo of Hakkai. Hakkai immediately shushed him.

"Mei Xau," she said a little louder. "I've come to seek your permission."

"For what, my daughter?" asked Mei Xau. His mate, Yu Jie, came up next to him. Both stood with authority before the group of non-wolves.

"These people… I wish to go with them."

"You do realize what this means," Yu Jie said softly. "The man things would hate you for your looks alone. You are not them… they, not you. This would cause problems for both of you."

"I do. I do realize this," Elizabeth said. "But I have my cross. It's a power limiter. I can take on the appearance of the man things and not look youkai."

"Do you feel that these man things would trust you?"

"They don't right now, but Meagan, the girl, is with them. She's known me for several months and could very likely bring them around," Elizabeth admitted. Mei Xau remained silent. "Please, Mei Xau! I really want to go with them!" she begged, dropping her head as her eyes began to burn with tears.

The grayed wolf stepped forward and nuzzled the she-wolf. "As you wish, my daughter. I could tell from the moment we met that you were a free wind. It would be unkind of me to keep the wind caged when it so wants to be free." Elizabeth's hand came up and scratched Mei Xau behind his ears. Yu Jie also came forward and Elizabeth did the same to her.

"Thank you," she said softly. "The both of you."

"All I request of you is that the man things leave this land before sundown," Mei Xau said then. "It would not do to linger, for wolves and man things do not like sharing space."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, swiftly standing. The pack of wolves, which had been watching the entire affair, vanished into the wood. Elizabeth was no longer a part of their pack. She had moved on to a new one.

"Well?" asked Sanzo, irritated to have understood nothing.

"I'm allowed to go with you," Elizabeth said as she turned. "Mei Xau said it was okay."

"So the old wolf was the leader?" asked Gojyo. Elizabeth nodded. Her hand lifted and swept away the tears that had begun to fall.

"Why are you crying, Elizabeth-dono?" asked Hakkai, coming forward to lay a hand on her arm.

"I'm gonna miss them…"

"That's okay," Meagan said, hugging the girl she had come to think of as a sister. "I'll be here, you know!" Elizabeth smiled a watery smile.

"I know that…" she said softly. She looked at the entire group. "We need to leave. Mei Xau doesn't want us to stay. If we do, there could be problems."

Sanzo and Hakkai looked at each other for a long moment. Then Sanzo looked at Meagan. The miko was usually fairly sensible. The only time that they ever argued was really when there was some form of exorcism to be done, like in the abandoned village. Her look brooked for no nonsense. Apparently Meagan was going to fight him over this if he refused to allow the she-wolf youkai along.

"Do you have a power limiter, mutt?" he said to the newest addition.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly at the 'mutt' comment. "Right here." She pulled out a silver peace cross on a silver chain. Meagan apparently knew it well, because her eyes widened.

"That's your James Avery!" she said, surprised that Elizabeth would even have it off despite the fact that it limited her powers.

"Uh hu," Elizabeth nodded. She put it on. "I know you wouldn't dare let me go with you if I didn't have a limiter. Lucky I still had my lucky cross." Her features meshed into a more human form.

"I'm gonna pretend you never said that," Meagan said.

"Say what?"

"It's 'lucky' that you had you're 'lucky cross'?"

"You're right… that was stupid." Elizabeth felt at the tips of her ears, knowing they were back to being human. "I don't like this thing. I feel heavier…"

"Get used to it," Sanzo snapped out. "You're not taking it off."

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" the she-wolf groused. She pushed past him. "Meagan! Don't you have an exorcism to do? The faster you get done, the faster we can leave."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Goku of his friends.

Meagan smiled kindly at Goku, "I at least want to put the children to rest. They have the greatest potential to be manipulated into poltergeists…"

"Poultry-guest?" Goku asked.

Hakkai smiled, "Poltergeist… it's a spirit that lashes out and attacks humans."

The Miko held out her hand, and smiled at the mothers who looked at her. There where several children in this village. Koumyou smiled, as the Miko prayed. The Sanzo-ikkou watched her, as she tried to make this quick. She held up an exorcism sutra, and prayed in an ancient tongue. The sutra glowed, and orbs of light formed around her, and they multiplied. There was about fifty when she set the sutra on the ground and stood, smiling as the orbs flew into the sky. She turned and smiled, "It is done."

Sanzo's eyes twitched, "That was it!"

Koumyou smiled, "You did very well, pissed off my Kouryuu, though."

_Eh…_ Meagan thought, looking at the group, _he'll get over it._

"Meagan, Who is that man by you?" Elizabeth asked. Koumyou and Meagan both looked at the she-wolf.

"You can see Kimi?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, Meagan-san." Koumyou said, tears in his eyes.

Elizabeth looked up at Koumyou, "_THIS_ is Kimi! Are you sure, He looks just like---" She was interrupted when Meagan grabbed Elizabeth's mouth and hissed into her ear, "Koumyou? Yes! But Sanzo mustn't KNOW. He would kill me, and I don't want that."

Meagan blinked, and her eyes narrowed, and she got in Elizabeth's face, "How can you see Kimi-chan?"

"Meagan-san! I hate that name!" The long dead Sanzo whined.

"I… I dunno…" Elizabeth whimpered.

"KISS HER! KISS! HER!"

Both Meagan and Elizabeth's heads turned and the leered at the red headed kappa.

"Excuse me?" The she-wolf said, hold a chi ball over the chibi Gojyo's head. The Miko had a red flame around her; in her hand was a Banishing Sutra.

The saru cheered, "Send him to hell!"

"I'm… I'm sorry." He said, tears in his eyes, "You girls are the prettiest girls in the world! I mean, I've never seen cuter! And did I mention that there is no possible way you two could be gay!"

The Miko stuck her finger in her ear, "Actually, I've had more girl friends than I have had Boyfriends, to be honest. I mean, guys are just perverted, and only want sex, when girls want a relationship…" she pulled out her finger and poked it on Gojyo's shirt, "and it's 'LESBIAN' not "GAY'!"

The she-wolf looked at her annoyed, "You are a moron."

The Sanzo-ikkou where deep red, except for Goku, "Hakkai, what's a lesbian?" He was learning a lot of new words today!

Hakkai blinked, looking at Goku. He put his arm behind he head and laughed lightly, his cheeks on fire. "Well, Goku-kun… I… erm…" He blinked and then smiled, "You'll find out sooner or later!"

"Hey! I'm NOT a lesbian!" the Miko shouted, "I just had a streak when I was in high school! I'm 100 straight now. Geez." She turned on her heel and smirked, "Unless you find me a ubber (Note for dumb fucks: Ubber is German for super, said "oo- ber") hot chick from Germany, I'm good with the man thang, thank you!"

Sanzo and Hakkai blinked in shock, "What the hell kinda Miko did we pick up!" the priest asked, very alarmed by her… openness…

Elizabeth looked at Hakkai and Sanzo and smiled, "She's Meagan, that's just how she is."

"You knew? About her… lewd… ness… that is…?" Hakkai asked the she-wolf.

"Well, yeah. I knew almost after I moved in with her. She's pretty open once you get on her good side. Anyway, I didn't care as long as she didn't hit on me. Plus, she had a boyfriend at the time and was completely obsessed with him. I was completely safe." She paused for a second and thought about it. "Well, I'm still completely safe. We see each other as sisters and all. You guys… well… no guarantees. She _does_ have a thing for blondes… must be the whole German thing."

As they were talking, Meagan and Goku were standing nearby. Meagan was bored… not a good thing for those around her. She looked over at Goku and a mischievous grin dancing on her lips. She reached over and poked him in the side. Goku looked over at her, confused. "What?" Meagan didn't answer but did unleash the 'Finger of Doom' on him again, right in the same spot. "Hey!" protested Goku. He poked her right in the stomach, since she was facing him. Meagan giggled slightly and poked him right in the gut too. Thus the Poking Contest ensued.

Back and forth, back and forth. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

SLAP! "You perverted little monkey!" came an indignant shout. "You poked me in the boobies!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" protested Goku hotly.

"Yes, you DID!" the Miko shouted back, her lovely steel fan that she had used on his head still in her hand. "I've got a BRUISE! See!" She half jerked down her kimono, slightly exposing herself. "Right there!" she said pointing to the spot. Of course, nothing was there, but everyone got a free show.

"Thus you meet the strangeness that is Meagan," muttered Elizabeth. She looked over at Sanzo. He was red in the face. "Why in the hell are you blushing? Aren't you supposed to be a homo or something?" She thought for a second. "Or is that a hobo? Does that make you a homo hobo?" She shrieked as Sanzo's own fan came crashing down on the back of her head. "Hey! I'm not your pet monkey, monk!"

"Shut up, mutt!" he shouted at the she-wolf as she ducked away from his furious fist. "I'm not blushing!"

"So, you're not denying the homo part?" asked Elizabeth. She knew she was asking for more pain… and she wasn't disappointed for she was thwacked once more on the back of the head.

"Who's gay!" asked Meagan, the poking contest broken. "Is it Sanzo?" she ran up and poked him in the gut. "Huh? Huh? Are you gay, Sanzo-hime?" Sanzo's eye twitched violently. He could hear the kappa and the monkey laughing at his plight. Never had women flustered him so.

Meagan had a very cute, very innocent smile on her face. "Aw, it figures. All the cutest guys are gay." Elizabeth had remained partially composed up until that point. A snigger slipped from between her lips. It quickly degraded into hysterical laughter when Meagan continued, "And guess what? You're the cutest guy I've ever seen, Sanzo-kun." She turned to Elizabeth, who was having to lean against Hakkai for support. Of course the poor guy wasn't much of a support, for he too was laughing his ass off at the rather 'innocent' remarks that had spilled from Meagan's lips. The others were also laughing.

The Miko was looking about, completely confused. "What's so funny?" she whined. When no one offered an answer – of course, how could they? They couldn't breathe! – tears began to well in her eyes. She thought they were laughing at her. Sanzo, standing behind the Miko, had a very large anger titch right on his temple and his eyes were shaded by his bangs. His teeth were gritted hard.

And then…

…He snapped.

"Shut up, you irritating little bastards!" shouted Sanzo, bringing down his fan on three heads. They belonged to Goku, Gojyo, and Elizabeth. He didn't dare hit Hakkai or Meagan because he knew both were damn scary when they got pissed. "And you," he snapped at Hakkai. "Shut. Up."

"Yes, yes," chuckled Hakkai. His laughter wasn't quite so bad now, but he was still fighting the rather large true grin on his face.

Sanzo turned and looked at Meagan, fully ready to tell her off to, but he paused when he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"Everyone was laughin' hic at me, an' I was hic telhiclin' the truth hic," she hiccupped out as she tried to rub the tears out of her eyes. Fortunately for Sanzo, she did not see the blush that colored his nose bridge and cheeks. This was the first time that he had been told such a thing and that person hadn't wanted something back.

"Wipe your nose," he snapped out. "We're leaving." He turned and walked off, the others having left some time before.

Meagan stood there alone for a moment. Slowly, she grinned. Maybe it was easier to gain Sanzo's trust than she had thought… Of course, her moment of peace was shattered when she heard Sanzo's voice:

"Hurry up, dammit!" Meagan pouted.

"Okay, okay," she called. "I'm coming already!"

When she came to Jeep, she noticed something really bad.

"Um, where do I sit?" she asked. Elizabeth had taken her seat, knowingly or not, Meagan didn't know.

"Oh, dear," Hakkai said, his fake smiled plastered on even though it was dimmed a little. "We seem to be out of seats. Perhaps you'd be fine sitting in someone's lap, Meagan-miko?"

"You can sit in mine!" Gojyo offered with his usual lewd grin.

Meagan eyed him and edged slightly away. "Thanks, but… no thanks." She looked around hastily and spied an 'available spot'. "I'll sit here!" she said quickly, plopping into her chosen seat.

"Get… off," her seat said, quite annoyed.

"Well, think about it. Hakkai's driving, Gojyo'd feel me up, I'd be robbin' the cradle with Goku, and I'd look like a lesbian on Elizabeth… And I'm not letting anybody sit on me!"

Sanzo's eye twitched but kept his mouth shut. Actually, her logic made some form of sense… and sending her to sit on Gojyo's lap was like sending her to the wolves… no, the lion's den… less chance of pissing off the mutt in the back seat.

He was jerked back into the here-and-now by the horrendous static coming from the radio. What he saw was the Miko fiddling with the knobs on the panel. What he felt was her ass rubbing up against his stomach. Sanzo rolled his eyes heavenward, hoping that he wouldn't start blushing.

Finally, she hit upon a hard rock song. Sitting up straight in her seat, she let out a cheer as she threw her fists into the air. The back of her head accidentally clunked against the esteemed Sanzo's forehead. She spun, slapping him in the face with her hair, crying out, "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Slowly, Sanzo opened his eyes and saw nothing but violet eyes. He could also feel her warm breath on his lips and cheeks. "Are you okay?" she asked again, cocking her head to one side. "Your cheeks are red…" she murmured so low that Sanzo almost couldn't hear it. Due to a lack of reaction in the back seat, he was pretty sure that only he had heard it. Meagan frowned slightly when she received no response and once again turned her back to him so that they could both be more comfortable.

--

Ooohhhh :Giggle: so, we are all together now! What will happen next? I can't wait!

**PLEASE LEAVE YOU REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Saiyuki Self Insert

Part 5:

--

They had been driving for a few hours by now when Sanzo made a very important announcement.

"My legs are killing me." It wasn't too hard to figure out exactly why he was having circulation problems. After all, Meagan had long ago fallen asleep on his lap, her head on his shoulder… and of all things her thumb was in her mouth… Like an infant's! All she'd need was a fucking teddy bear and she'd look like a damn twenty-year-old toddler…

On the other hand… it did keep her quiet… and she did look kinda cute like that.

Sanzo mentally shook his head free of those disturbing thoughts. He glanced into the rearview mirror and realized that the other female of the group had gone to sleep also. Her head was on Goku's head while the monkey's head was on her shoulder. Gojyo had his head on his hand and he was absently picking at his teeth. It was all too obvious he was bored.

There was a jerk on the front of his robe and he looked down. Somehow, Meagan had managed to get hold of his clothing in her sleep. She murmured something, too low and indistinguishable to make since of, but he could tell there was only one syllable. A slight grin passed over her face, her thumb still between her teeth.

"It seems we're almost to the next town," Hakkai spoke up, startling Sanzo slightly. Of course the priest didn't let it show. "Should we wake everyone up? With as popular as we have been getting lately, it would be best if we go incognito."

Several minutes later…

They were all dressed in cloaks and hoods… or as Elizabeth so kindly pointed out, the burlap draperies of a poor man's house.

"Whoosh!" Meagan cried as she ran circles around a very annoyed Sanzo. "I'm a princess! Just like Sanzo-hime!" Naturally she stopped a second later, for she had to nurse a sudden bruise on the back of her head. She started tearing up as she felt the bump. "That _hurt_," she whined. "I was just kidding!"

Sanzo was holding his fan in hand, which was evidence enough that he had hit her for her rather obnoxious display.

"I agree with Elizabeth on this one," muttered Gojyo. "Do we have to wear these stupid things?"

"Yeah! We stick out even worse in these things! Like sore thumbs!" Meagan said. She paused. "No, like my sore head!" She grabbed the hem of the 'disguise' and whipped it off to reveal a rather risqué outfit. She had a little purple shirt on that showed her cleavage and toned belly and form fitting hip hugger dark blue jeans. Naturally she had kept her favorite pair of boots on. They were steel plated, steel toed, and great for clanging some forward guy's bells.

The khaki cloth never managed to hit the ground. Somehow Meagan managed to get it to land straight on poor Sanzo's head. He was reaching up to pull it off when…

"Damn!" crowed Gojyo as Hakkai asked, "Where are your clothes, Meagan-miko?"

"Oh, I left them in the car. They were a bit heavy and hot… so I took them off."

"Aren't you a bit… underdressed?" asked Elizabeth.

Sanzo heard all of this and got a rather disturbing image of Meagan flouncing about in her underwear. He was half tempted to take the cloth off because it was getting hot underneath it… but he decided it would be in his best interest if he just stood there like a… Never mind, he was taking it off.

However, before he even managed to raise his hand, the sheet was pulled off and light shot straight into his eyes. He winced slightly before glaring down at the person who had offended his eyes.

Violet eyes once again looked into his own. Meagan…

"Are you okay?" she asked once more.

"…" Sanzo just looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her attire. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, realizing that no self-respecting Miko would be caught dead in that outfit.

"We're supposed to be going 'incognito' as Hakkai said," Meagan informed him. "Anyway, I was wearing this underneath my Miko uniform and it _was_ what they found me in, so I have every right to wear it."

"I'm taking mine off too," Elizabeth said as she started to pull hers off.

"But, Elizabeth-dono," Hakkai protested. "Your clothes are far too dirty and torn to be going about town. Perhaps you should leave it on?" His voice held a note of plea.

"…" Elizabeth looked at the obviously ragged jeans she had been in for several days… Well, she normally wouldn't do that, but she didn't exactly have a change of clothes. "…I need new clothes…" she muttered.

Meagan blinked. "And we need panties."

Every Sanzo-ikkou member blinked. "Panties?" they asked in almost unison.

Both girls looked at them, horribly offended. "Yeah!"

"That's soo gross to wear underwear several days in a row!" gagged Elizabeth.

Horror filled Meagan's features as a thought occurred to her. "_Please_ tell me you have changes of underwear… because you'd be sick fuckers if you wore the same damn pair every damn day!"

Elizabeth looked green at the thought. "Gross…" she squeaked out, on the verge of heaving. "Imagine the crusties!"

Meagan also became green and put her hands over her eyes. "Don't tell me that! Eeewwwwww! I imagined it thanks to you!" She began muttering about how she would be forever mentally scarred. "That's so grody, man!"

All the men, including the lone ghost, stared at the two spazing girls with little dots for eyes and sweat drops the size of Rhode Island on the back of their heads. Koumyou was distinctly wondering what in the world he had gotten himself into.

After a bit, both girls thankfully calmed down and the group was finally allowed to walk into town.

"So… where's an inn?" asked Elizabeth. She was feeling a bit wary about being in a human town.

"We'll find one in due time," Hakkai said as he helped part the crowd for the others.

"How about clothes?"

"Again, in due time."

"But I want _clothes_," Elizabeth whined.

"Silence immediately," Sanzo said as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose. He felt so goddamn ridiculous that it was a wonder he hadn't started killing people.

"At least I'm not stuck under those stupid things!" laughed Meagan as she walked around, happy to finally be out of that damnable uniform.

"…Don't remind me," groaned Gojyo. It was so hot under this thing…and how in the hell was he supposed to pick up chicks if he wasn't able to show off his good looks?

"I'm hungry," grumbled Goku.

"Shut your trap," demanded Sanzo. His trigger finger was really itching and he knew damn well that he couldn't whip it out or else they'd attract attention.

Of course, with the fact that there were five figures cloaked and hooded and a young woman that wore fairly regular, everyday clothes… they were definitely attracting attention.

It was much to all their relief when Goku spotted an inn, via his nose. They checked in using very common names.

"Oh, so you're a family, then?"

Hakkai had decided to make it 'easier' on all of them by signing them in under the family name Hayabusa. He listed down Taro, Jiro, Saburo, Shiro, Sakura, and Asuka. In other words… Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku, Elizabeth, and Meagan.

"Ah, something like that!" laughed 'Saburo'.

"Bad taste," muttered 'Taro' as he caught sight of the book.

"I couldn't help it… it was the first thing I could think up of," 'Saburo' muttered back.

"Calm down 'Taro-kun'… It'll be alright," soothed 'Asuka'. "Now… how many rooms do we have?"

"One," came the swift reply.

'Asuka' and 'Sakura' stared, a blush forming on their cheeks. "One?" they asked, hoping they had heard wrong.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms," the lady behind the check in desk said. She made to move up the stairs but 'Jiro' stopped her.

"Hey, miss. What's your name?" he asked saucily.

"Um, Seira… Why?" the young woman said warily.

'Sakura' remembered this display and decided to stop it before it went any further. "Seira. That's cute—al-ack! What the hell was that for?" 'Jiro' demanded.

"That's sexual assault, you idiot!" snapped out the she-wolf. She lowered the fist she had used to bring him to his senses.

"Shut your filthy immoral mouth," growled out 'Taro'. "I said _not_ to draw extra attention…"

A low whine filled the room. "Hey," 'Shiro' said, gaining attention. "Food?"

Seira laughed. "Oh! It's almost dinnertime, so I'll deliver it when it's ready."

"Food!" cheered 'Asuka'.

"Yay! It's been forever since we ate for real!" chipped in 'Shiro'.

"Curb your enthusiasm, shit-for-brains," growled 'Taro'.

None of them noticed a young Chinese girl eye them suspiciously.

They all lounged about in their room. Elizabeth and Meagan had immediately called for the two lone beds, which inspired complaints from all save Hakkai.

"But we don't know you guys all that well," huffed Meagan. "I wouldn't want to get raped in the middle of the night, you know."

"Are you callin' us rapists, 'Asuka'!" demanded Gojyo.

"No," inserted Elizabeth. "We trust everyone here save you, _'Jiro'_. Anyway, how much longer until I get out of this ugly getup?"

"Quit whining," growled out Sanzo. "We're going to wear these things until people stop freaking out about us the moment we're seen."

"Yes, we need to preserve our cover for now, 'Sakura-dono'. Please, be patient…" soothed Hakkai.

"You do realize you look pretty damn suspicious, right?" asked Meagan, the only one in the group that wasn't uncomfortable.

"Back to our previous conversation," inserted Gojyo. "Why the hell do you two sleep on the beds!"

"Because we're women! You're men! It's called chivalry, you dumb ass!" Meagan said. Then she grinned. "However… if _you_ want to sleep on the bed with me, you can." She looked straight at Goku as she said this with a big grin.

"Really!" asked Goku excitedly.

"Can I share a bed with you?" asked Gojyo, looking at Elizabeth.

"No."

"Please?" begged Gojyo. There were two reasons he was persisting in this. Number one… he'd be in a bed. Number two… he'd be in bed next to a pretty girl.

"I'm flattered," Elizabeth said flatly. Gojyo moved. "But no." Of course, she had to admit that if she had the choice of any guy that she even marginally trusted to sleep with her, it'd have to be Hakkai… and not because she adored him either.

Sanzo looked at Gojyo, who was rather visibly pouting. "Don't wander off into the night to find some girl to play with either, idiot."

Goku, who had perched on the edge of Meagan's bed, rubbed at his stomach. "I'm hungry…" he groaned.

Elizabeth laughed. "Didn't you get enough to eat?"

"Mmm. That lady's cooking was good an' all, but I'm still hungry…"

Meagan laughed and hugged Goku. "Don't eat us, now!"

Gojyo was rummaging around in his pack when he pulled out a worn deck of cards. "Poker, anyone?" he asked, bored out of his wits.

"…I'm sleepy," declined Meagan.

"And I don't know how to play," muttered Elizabeth.

"Just keep it down, okay?" Meagan said as she turned over on her side, her back to the room.

"Would you like to learn?" asked Hakkai.

"Mmm. I'll just watch. I'm more into Black Jack, personally."

"Let's play!"

--

They had been playing for a while now when Meagan had thrown her pillow at them. "Shut the hell up!" she shouted at them. "What the hell is wrong with you! It's late and I'm trying to sleep over here!"

"Ah! Pillow of Doom!" called Gojyo, ducking when the next projectile came straight at him.

"Hey! I wasn't involved! Don't you throw your damn pillows at me!" protested Elizabeth.

"Death from above!" shouted Meagan, slamming one of her pillows down on someone's head… She only realized that she had hit Sanzo when he stood swiftly and shouted out:

"To bed, NOW!"

Several moments later…

"At least it's quiet…" muttered Elizabeth.

"Silence!"

… Now that it was quiet, they could hear talking right outside the door. "Do you know where Seira went?" asked a male voice. "I haven't seen her since dinner."

"Onee-chan isn't back yet?" a little girl voice said. "Sh-she went to go shopping, but that was three whole hours ago!"

The Sanzo-ikkou plus two were looking at each other in worry. Hakkai stood and moved to the door. Elizabeth sat pale, remembering this part of the series.

"I found this basket in the alley. Isn't it Seira's!"

The door to their room opened and Hakkai stepped out. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concern coloring his voice… only to be shoved aside by the little girl. "Ah! Excuse me?"

The little girl, Seika, looked in the room. "Huh?" she uttered. "But… Wh-where's onee-chan…? I thought you guys were the youkai!"

"…What are you talking about?" Sanzo said, adjusting his shades.

"There've been youkai attacks lately," the older man said. "They kidnap young women and kill them… we think Seira's become one of them!"

The group looked at each other before swiftly standing.

"Don't worry about it," Gojyo said, suddenly serious. "We'll take care of it."

As they walked out of the room, they heard the one called 'Asuka' say cheerfully, "Finally I can test these babies out!" She was holding up a strip of paper.

"… You're incorrigible," Elizabeth muttered.

--

"Smell her out, mutt," Sanzo said, glaring at Elizabeth. They were sitting in Jeep, trying to find the girl. They had figured out that all the attacks were probably from the forest.

"Why me?" demanded Elizabeth.

"You're the dog."

"… I'm a wolf…"

"Who gives a—" Sanzo was cut off by a sudden scream piercing through the trees.

"This way!" Hakkai said, spinning the steering wheel in the appropriate direction.

Soon, they could see three jeering shadows. Gojyo leapt free of the car and booted the nearest one right in the chest.

There at his feet was none other than Seira. "Don't you know you should never force a lady? You've got real rocks, asswipes."

"Who th' hell are you!"

"None of your business," Elizabeth said, jumping out of the car. She was fully intent on hitting the annoyance, but someone beat her to it.

"You're framin' youkai?" Goku yelled. "That's dirty, scuzzbag!"

"Onee-chan!" called Seika, garnering Seira's attention.

"Seika!" the older girl said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Get outta my way, ya damn bitches!" snarled a man that Elizabeth and Meagan had been toying with. Meagan just continued to aggravate the man but Elizabeth's body stilled… Then she snarled.

"I'm not a fuckin' bitch!" she shouted, forgetting all pretenses of letting the idiot live. She started pounding him with her fists, utterly pissed. Meagan threw herself backwards, finding herself running into Goku.

"Holy crap!" Goku glanced over at the enraged she-wolf.

"What's wrong with her?"

"That man called her a bitch… She just flipped… I guess she doesn't like being called a bitch?" Meagan was rather stunned.

"Maybe we should go pull her off of that dummy," Goku said.

"Uh hu," Meagan said. As one, they threw themselves forward and each grabbed an arm.

"Lemme go!" shouted Elizabeth, utterly intent on turning him from bruised from asshole-to-elbows to bloody-mass-of-flesh.

Distantly they heard, "You pricks've screwed up the wrong tree! Now you're gonna DIE!" He ran forward and attacked Sanzo, yelling.

"That was pathetic, way lame! This sucks, they're just humans!" Meagan hissed, holding out her fan, using it as a weapon, and blocking every blow that came from the man. She pivoted her leg and roundhouse kicked the guy in the face, slamming her foot in toe first, rather nonchalant. He fell to the ground, after an impressive three skips, and screamed out in pain, "MY FACE! THAT SLUT BROKE MY FUCKING FACE!"

"Yeah! I got a three skipper!" she told Goku. Goku smiled, "Good job, Mei-chan!"

The third man ran at Sanzo, shouting out his frustration. Sanzo said something but it was indistinct because of the yelling. He took a swing but unfortunately missed. It gave Sanzo enough time to whip out his gun and aim it at the fool's head. "Huh!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Sanzo's tone was dangerous. His 'disguise' fell to the ground. "I said I was going to make you _dead_."

"Gyaah!" shouted the man. "Shit! Who… Who are you!"

One of the other rapists stared in shock. "No way. You've gotta be kiddin' me! A blond monk with a silver gun. Four psycho guys ridin' in a jeep! That means—"

"I guess this means that our cover is blown," Gojyo said as the other three guys threw off their cloaks and Elizabeth threw back her hood. Meagan just huffed.

"What are we? Extra baggage?"

"Alright," Hakkai grinned, looking at the rapists. "What should we do with them?"

"Make 'em flat!" Goku said as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"Kill them!" demanded Meagan as she waved around one of her sutras, irked about being forgotten in the chaos.

"I say castrate them…" muttered Elizabeth. "… And forget to stitch them up." She was glaring at them darkly.

"Kill them. Kill them, and kill them fast," Sanzo grunted out, twisting his pinky in his ear.

"Whatever," Gojyo said with a wry grin. "So long as it's now. I don't like dealing with a tired and cranky _Sanzo_."

The two females behind the group as well as the rapists gasped in shock.

"It's Priest Sanzo and his cohort!" one of them said, rapidly backpedaling.

"…Um, what does 'cohort' mean?" Meagan muttered to Hakkai as the rapists ran like dogs, shouting, "Let's get outta here!"

"It means 'company', Meagan-miko," Hakkai replied back.

"Let's get out of here," Sanzo said, going back to Jeep.

"Wait!" called Seira. "Please stay for a while!"

"… I suppose we could," Hakkai said to Sanzo. "After all, we do need to get Elizabeth-dono some new clothes."

"… Fine."

--

The whole town was there and everyone was saying the same damn thing. Priest Sanzo was here.

They were back at the inn they had been staying at, but one thing had radically changed. There was a huge table laden with delicious looking food with six chairs surrounding it. A banner was across the wall proclaiming 'Welcome Sanzo and Friends!'

All they could do was stare in shock for a long few moments. "Wow…" Goku muttered. "Check out th' spread…"

"Drool," Meagan said absently to Elizabeth.

"Did Thanksgiving come early?" the she-wolf muttered back.

"Please accept this small token of appreciation from our town, Priest Sanzo. We hope it will come close to meeting your most sophisticated taste."

"Cat's out of the goddamn bag," muttered an irate Sanzo, studiously ignoring the twin snorts from the two young 'women' behind him.

"All this food's for us!" Goku said excitedly. "Real-EE!" His enthusiasm was cut short by Sanzo's fan.

"Thank you, but no. We're in a hurry to move on. I don't know what kind of rumors you've been hearing… but there's nothing we can do for you and we have no obligation to stay." Sanzo turned on heel. "Now, if you'll excuse us. We're leaving."

"Hey!" shouted Elizabeth, Meagan, and Seika at the same time. "What about my clothes!" continued the she-wolf.

"Wait!" protested Seika. "Um… I'm sorry. You're mad 'cause I thought you guys were youkai, right? You saved my sister. I-I just wanna thank you!" Tears fell down the little girl's cheeks.

Sanzo paused before turning back. "…Feh. No. I'm not… mad." He did, however, glare at Elizabeth. "And get your own damn clothes!"

"My, my, doesn't Kouryuu have a nasty temper…" Koumyou said half to himself and half to the only person that could see him.

"And what about money?" asked Meagan, ignoring the persistent ghost. Sanzo just flipped his credit card at them.

"Hurry up," he said flatly.

"…After lunch!" Meagan said as she scrambled for a chair.

"This is sooooo good!" Goku said, already finished with his first bowl of rice.

Elizabeth walked up to Meagan and snitched the card from her. "I'm going to go get my clothes _now_," she said before turning on heel and walking out of the inn. Meagan hurriedly shoveled some more food into her mouth before running after her.

"Waifff foo mmmeeah!" she called around the food. Koumyou just followed after her, hoping she wouldn't choke herself. Everyone else, including the Sanzo-ikkou, stared after them.

"What kind of Miko did we pick up?" Gojyo asked, unwittingly echoing Sanzo.

"…"

"Excuse me," Hakkai said, effectively capturing the attention of a nearby townsperson. "This town is on a sort of youkai alert, am I right? …Have you had any problems with youkai before?"

"Well, no… Not exactly. We thought that the recent murders were youkai, but they turned out not to be."

"…Is that right," the green-eyed youkai said softly. "No problems at all?"

"Not here. But we've been hearing about the attacks on other towns."

"We've been really worried. The mothers in town can't sleep at night, y'know?"

The four men tensed and looked at each other, determination in their eyes, before they roughly shoved back their chairs and stood.

"Priest Sanzo?" several of the people called out, worried as the four started to the door.

"Thanks for the hospitality. _Now_ we're leaving," Sanzo said roughly. "Hakkai, go find those damn girls."

"Huh?" Seika said, shocked by the sudden change in their demeanor.

"Sorry for leavin' leftovers!" apologized Goku, his usual monkey grin on his face.

"B-but wait! Please!" called the townspeople. "Where are you going!"

"Anywhere but here," Gojyo said with nary a look back. Hakkai was glancing up and down the street, hoping to see the two new additions to their group.

"Why!"

"I'd suggest going inside and locking your doors," Gojyo continued. "We can feel a whole lotta youkai coming this way."

"What!" "So we are in danger!" "Wait, Priest Sanzo!" "If youkai are coming, why are you leaving town!" "Please get rid of them! We're begging you!" "Priest—"

"Shut it." The people immediately quieted, stunned by Sanzo's harsh tone. "Your populace is more than slightly obsessed. This youkai fetish is going to drive you all insane. And I already told you that the rumors are wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sanzo." With that one word Hakkai conveyed a number of things. He hadn't seen the girls for one… the youkai were coming very fast for another.

"Nngh," Sanzo grunted, getting the message. Both Gojyo and Goku summoned their weapons into existence as the youkai finally made themselves known. "Here's something worth knowing. We're not traveling around exterminating youkai… The youkai are coming after _us_."

"Wha?" "Aaaaaaaah!"

The youkai were close enough now that the people could hear their crows and jeers. "It's Genjyo Sanzo!" "We've been looking for you, you holy pile of shit!" "Get the sutra!" "Kill them!" "Ki—"

Several of the youkai were immediately silenced by the whizzing ring of Gojyo's shakujou slicing through the air and bodies. An unconcerned Sanzo stood in the midst of the carnage, uncaring of the limbs and body parts falling down accompanied by a sickening rain of blood.

"Bring it, pissants!" Gojyo snarled. The ikkou didn't pay attention as many of the villagers ran for their lives, frightened by the deadly moves of Sanzo and 'friends'.

"D'ya get it now?" Goku said, his Nyoi-Bo whizzing through the air as he attacked a pair of demons at once. "Wherever we wanna go…" He paused for a minute as he threw his opponents plus two back. "…Stupid youkai always show up to ruin th' party!"

"Kill them!" cried the enraged youkai. "Kill the Sanzo party!"

"But it _has_ been a while," Hakkai said with his usual smile in place as he blocked and traded blows with the youkai about him. His elbow quickly shot out and caught one unsuspecting youkai in the chin, stunning the enraged creature as Hakkai dropped into a stance that allowed him to gather chi more easily. "Since we fought such a large group, that is." Feeling he had gathered enough, he released it on four or five others. "I am concerned, however, about Meagan-miko and Elizabeth-dono."

"Heh!" laughed Gojyo as he retracted his crescent shaped blade for another round of carnage. "Whatever. They'll be fine and we need the exercise." Spinning the staff part, the half-kappa released the blade again and it sliced effortlessly through his opponents. "Last thing I want is to lose this killer body." When he retracted his blade again, he found himself next to Sanzo. "Right?" Gojyo continued, never resisting the chance to tease Sanzo. "'Dear brother Taro'?"

"Hn," grunted the ill-tempered priest as he fired his gun at the incoming demons. "Forget your body. You need to exercise the fat between your ears." Each of his opponents fell, bullets in their brains. Unfortunately he didn't see the youkai attempting to snatch his sutra while he was distracted until it was almost too late. "Dammit!" he cursed as he threw his arm backwards and caught the demon in the jaw with the butt of his gun. Irritated with how careless he had been, he kicked and stomped on the head of the unfortunate youkai.

"You're just sayin' that because you're soft between the legs, Sanzo-sama," jeered Gojyo.

Hakkai laughed. "Ah ha ha! I'm starting to see that death wish Sanzo's always talking about, Gojyo."

"Speaking of a death wish… these guys're just linin' up beggin' to die!" crowed Goku. He was having quite a bit of fun.

--

Several blocks away, both the Miko and the she-wolf had just finished shopping. They hadn't exactly chosen to stop but with the combination of the running townspeople and the smell of blood thick on the air, there was no choice.

"Shit," cursed Elizabeth. "I remember this part…"

"Where Sanzo and company scare the shit out of the baddies and the idiots?" asked Meagan.

"No… Yes," Elizabeth said, gathering her bags and running out of the building. "But I'm more worried about the kid!"

"Would you mind refreshing me?" called Meagan as she lifted her own bags, including the heavy five-layer kimono she had bought barely a half minute ago. Suddenly she was wishing that her tag-along, hippie-wannabe, probably-pot-smoking ghost was actually solid enough so he could carry this shit around.

"Don't worry about it!" Elizabeth called as she dodged terrified people. "You go help Sanzo and them! I'll make sure Seika's alright!" With that, Elizabeth jumped to the roof of the one story building next to her, much to the astonishment of those who didn't know her. "Hurry, you idiot! We don't have much time!" And with that, she was gone.

Meagan didn't need to be told twice and was also running, when she got to the area where the inn was, she was shocked and sickened by the amount of body parts were all over the place. Koumyou had also frozen at the sight of all the blood. A youkai saw her and attacked. The Miko didn't think twice as she swung the heaviest of her parcels square at the idiot's head. It was unsurprising that he fell like a sack of bricks after having it collide with his head.

"Heey," she murmured. "I've got a new weapon…" She dropped the sack when her arms began to ache. "Heavy as fuckin' hell though."

"Language, my dear," Koumyou said lightly, pretending he wasn't seeing the carnage or the youkai souls departing from this plane.

Goku spotted her and came over, for all the others were either dead or unconscious. "Mei-nee-chan!" he called, seeing her. "You're all right!"

"Yeah!" replied Meagan after registering his new nickname. "And I'm not your _anything_," she hissed at Koumyou.

"Where is Elizabeth-dono?" asked Hakkai, politely ignoring the conversation she had just had with the air.

"I dun—" Meagan was cut off by a shriek.

"Seika!" called Seira, looking up on top one of the buildings nearby.

"Onee-chan!" called Seika. She was being held by some shirtless youkai.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" he crowed. "How about this, you crazy bastards! The tables have turned! Hand over the sutra nice and slow!"

"Onee-chan!" cried out Seika. "Help me!"

"Seika!" gasped the older woman. "Please let Seika go!"

"Aw, man!" bemoaned Goku and Gojyo at once. Gojyo continued with a small laugh. "There's always some dipshit…"

"Now, Gojyo," reprimanded Hakkai, his grin wide to hide his worry. "Let's not replace tact with honesty."

"Hey!" shouted the youkai, trying to maintain his 'bad boy' image.

"Like _one_ of you has a chance when a whole mob of you failed," muttered Sanzo. "Look… We don't give a damn about the kid."

"Wha?" It was easy to tell that the youkai was baffled. Apparently shitty rumors had been going about the Sanzo-ikkou amongst the youkai as well.

"You…" Seika said slowly before shouting. "You stink! I hate Priest Sanzo! It doesn't matter what people say—he doesn't help anybody!"

"Finally someone gets it. I never became a Sanzo to help people."

"Is that right?" Gojyo commented as Meagan mumbled to 'Kimi', "No, he became a Sanzo because you demanded it." Gojyo continued. "But that doesn't mean we're not in the market for fights."

"Stupid…" growled out the demon. "Rrgh! Have it your way!" There was a sickening twisting sound and suddenly on the demon's back was a pair of wings. Seika screamed in horror as she fought to get out of his hands.

"Ack! He's got wings!" cried out Goku in disgust as Sanzo blandly said, "Hmm. A versatile entertainer."

"Bwahahahaha!" the demon laughed evilly as he leapt into the sky and spread his wings. "Enjoy your freedom while you can—next time, I won't go so easy on you!"

"Yaaaaaaa!" Seika screamed as she felt herself leave solid ground.

"Wait, He's just gonna bail!" Gojyo protested.

"Hey! Get back here, you muther-fucking dick-sucking asshole!" shouted Meagan, shaking her fist heavenward.

"Jeep!" called Hakkai, desperate to get the dragon-turned-vehicle to them. Jeep came around the corner and all present and capable vaulted into him. "We can't let him leave town."

"Damn straight!" Gojyo swore. "He already sold us a brawl. And we don't do refunds."

"Takin' a kid an' runnin'. Is he nuts?" Gojyo asked, keeping his eyes trained on the pair in the sky.

"Nuts or not, he's still getting away," Goku said, also watching the pair.

"He'd better not drop her," Meagan said. She briefly thought about Elizabeth. Where the hell was she? Was she waiting for a better entrance? 'Cause that was just stupid.

"Sanzo?" asked Hakkai.

"Keep going, Hakkai," Sanzo ordered. "We need to narrow the gap… before I take a shot."

"Don't shoot Seika!" Meagan shouted at him. Unfortunately for Sanzo, he never got his shot. From above them a figure shot off of the closest roof and hit the youkai and little girl head on. Seika shrieked in shock as none other than Elizabeth slammed into the youkai.

"What in the fuck does she think she's doing?" Gojyo shouted as Seika was torn from the demon's grasp. Elizabeth managed only a brief look down and a quickly whispered reassurance of 'It'll be okay' to the girl before letting her go. She knew that Seika would be caught. She had read it after all.

"Stop the car!" shrieked Meagan as the girl plummeted downwards. Thankfully Seika's landing spot was fairly soft. Meagan had managed to catch her. "Owwwwwww," bemoaned Meagan.

Up above, the two fighting youkai plummeted also. Elizabeth was able to kick free and drop a little more gracefully by landing on her feet much like an overgrown cat.

…Her opponent, on the other hand, landed in a heap of limbs and wings. Elizabeth ignored the moron and walked over to Seika.

"Sorry about that," she apologized as she threw her bag of clothes into the back of Jeep. "I hope I didn't frighten you too badly by doing that…" Seika stared at the strange woman, tears still in her eyes from her recent ordeal. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine," muttered the girl. "What about the youkai?"

"Um… I think I broke something," admitted Elizabeth. "Of his, I mean."

"Like what?" asked Meagan.

"I dunno… His wing, maybe?"

"Where were you anyway…?" Meagan asked.

"…I got lost…"

"D-dammit," gasped the nameless youkai. His ribs were on fire and he could have sworn he was hit by something a hell of a lot bigger than a young woman.

"What, he's still alive?" a voice said above him, causing him to immediately stiffen. He looked up and saw Sanzo and Hakkai standing over him. "Good," said Sanzo. "He didn't earn a quick and easy death."

"But…" gasped out the fallen demon. "Why're you always fighting youkai! We know you're all part youkai!" Seika had apparently heard this and stiffened in shock. That couldn't be right… could it? They seemed so nice…

"_I'm_ not," groused the grumpy priest as Hakkai laughed, "That's the second time today!"

"Come on, think for a second! Youkai are smarter and stronger than humans, so why side with the inferior race?"

"Inferior race?" questioned Hakkai. "Ah, I see. So what you're saying is… is that a 'superior race' can still justify using a young girl as a hostage? And that is smarter and stronger than bravely diving from the sky?"

"Yes! So join the youkai! Your skills belong on the winning side!" every present youkai looked at each other.

"This guy is soo stupid," muttered Elizabeth as Meagan said, "Can I kick his ass? Please?"

"Hey," said Gojyo slowly. "That sounds kinda familiar."

"Yeah, yeah!" Goku said. "When was that? A loooong time ago!"

Sanzo blinked slowly before dropping his head slightly and grinning a wry smile. Elizabeth's eyes glittered in amusement, remembering one of her favorite phrases from the manga. "I've gotten this far on faith, haven't I?"

"Huh?" uttered the clueless youkai, still having no idea how badly he had fucked up.

Sanzo once more pulled out his gun and pointed it at the foolish being and said:

"…Right. Since the day I was born and until I die, you disgusting little wretch, the only side I'm on is my own."

And with that, he pulled the trigger on his beloved Smith & Wesson and one last gunshot filtered through the afternoon air.

--

Rizu-chan: Okay, that was fun… Kinda hard to incorporate the storyline with our story, though.

Mei-chan: It wasn't that hard!

Rizu-chan: That's 'cause you didn't do the work.

Mei-chan: Hmph… Turns her nose up in the air

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Saiyuki Self Insert

Part 6:

--

After they had dropped Seika off with her sister, the infamous Sanzo-ikkou had left rather abruptly.

"Hey," drawled Gojyo as he leaned back in his seat. "Don't get me wrong—I realize the importance of a classy exit and all. But it's almost dark. Tell me we're not camping out again."

"I'm sorry, Gojyo," apologized Hakkai. "Our map says we're three days from the next town."

"Three days!" Gojyo almost shrieked.

"Yo, bozo. I've got ears you know!" protested Elizabeth as Goku started in on his rant.

"But what about food! Food food food!" he demanded.

"Yes, perhaps we should've bought groceries before we left," admitted Hakkai, still grinning broadly.

"Ever think about hunting!" Elizabeth said as she shoved the upset eighteen-year-old off of her.

"Do they honestly look like they can hunt…?" queried Meagan from her position on Sanzo's lap.

"Screw the damn food! What about the booze? And cigarettes!"

"Whaddya mean, 'screw the food'! What're you gonna do if I starve to death!"

"Like I care! Go on and die! And it's not like we _ever_ have enough to eat with your goddamn appetite! You bottomle—" The kappa was suddenly silenced by the Binding Sutra now over his mouth.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Goku. "The stupid cockroach got—" He was also silenced suddenly by his very own Binding Sutra. Both of them turned and stared at Meagan. She was glaring back at them, her gaze clearly stating she wasn't gonna deal with their shit anymore.

"Blessed silence," sighed Elizabeth as she slouched down in her seat. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," grinned Meagan.

--

"Kanzeon Bosatsu. I see you are watching over your cohort again… Is there yet another problem?"

"…Nah. Same old, same old. Heh…"

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama?"

"Those two just might be what Konzen and the others needed."

--

"We're camping?" Meagan asked, disbelief coloring her voice as she and Elizabeth watched the guys set up the tents… or more like Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku set up the tents as Sanzo decided to let them work.

"Am I the only one or has anyone else seen a problem concerning numbers here?" asked Elizabeth.

"What? That there's only four tents?" asked Meagan. "_No_, I _didn't_ notice." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue like honey from a honeycomb.

"…" Hakkai also seemed to have noticed that fact. "That _is_ a problem," he murmured. "We only have four sleeping bags also," he commented. Both girls looked at him in horror.

"I don't want to sleep on the cold ground again!" Elizabeth protested. "I had enough of that when I was with Mei Xau's pack!"

"And what about me? I can't sleep on the ground 'cause it throws out my back!" added in Meagan.

Hakkai smiled gently at the two. "I'd be willing to give up my sleeping bag to one of you," he said.

"Hakkai…" murmured Elizabeth. "I can sleep on the ground. I don't want to put you out…" She elbowed Meagan. "_Right_, Meagan?"

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you aim those things!" She huffed before looking at Hakkai. "I don't want your bag… I want Sanzo's!"

"Forget it, Miko," Sanzo said, not even bothering to look at her as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Aren't you supposed to be gentlemanly?" demanded Meagan.

"Aren't you supposed to be demure?" Sanzo retorted, finally turning his eyes on her. She could plainly see the challenge in his eyes and gladly returned it. As the two argued, Elizabeth edged over to Hakkai.

"Um, any clue as to how long this is going to go on?" she asked of the only other 'true' youkai in the group.

"I have no idea. And I have no objections to you borrowing my sleeping bag, Elizabeth-dono." Hakkai apparently wanted her to take it. Of course, Elizabeth wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"I've slept on the ground before… It's not all that bad. Better than a tree. Honestly, how the Fellowship did it… I do not know."

"Fellowship?" Hakkai asked surprised.

"Yeah, this group of nine people that traveled a huge mass of land to destroy a ring just to stop an evil lord from taking over the world. It's from a book series called the Lord of the Rings. Very good, but most people can't even sit through reading it… So they went to the movies."

Meagan turned from her argument. "And Legolas is soooo hot! He's gorgeous with those big blue eyes and that pretty long blonde hair and that _kissable_ mouth!" She sighed dreamily before turning back to Sanzo. "Now give me that damn sleeping bag!"

"No!"

"But I don't wanna sleep outside!"

"Would you shut up if I let you sleep in the damn tent!"

"…Can I have a pillow and blankets?"

"Use your damn five-layer kimono, you annoying bitch!"

"… I forgot about that." Apparently Meagan didn't hear what he had called her… until… "And I'm _not_ a bitch."

Gojyo, who had wandered off presumably to take a 'potty break' in the woods, came back. "Hey, guys! I found a hot spring!"

"…And the air reeking of sulfur didn't alert you to this?" Elizabeth deadpanned.

"Ladies first!" called Meagan.

"Can I join?" asked the perverted kappa.

"NO, you stupid pervert!" protested Meagan hotly. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a few sutras from one sleeve. Pulling out a pen and writing on them, she cast them down at her feet and stepped back.

Four tall, burly black guys in black suits, wearing black sunglasses, and mean looking scowls appeared. (Note: We aren't racist… but honestly, built black men are noticeably scarier than their white counterparts… Unless you are black yourself. But we're Caucasian… okay, one of us is while the other is Native American. And, dude, keep on reading. You'll like who we chose to be the 'Body Guards'.)

"You four stand guard against anyone that has youkai blood except for her!" Meagan said with authority and pointed at Elizabeth as she spoke. Both girls grinned at each other and gathered up their towels and washrags as well as an extra set of clothes before scurrying off to the hot spring. The four men followed after them to position themselves around the vicinity of the hot springs.

Sanzo just stared after the odd procession before turning on heel and went into his tent. "Whatever," he muttered. "Just don't disturb me."

"I'm not a youkai!" Gojyo said, thinking he had outsmarted the girls.

"Um, she said those _with_ yo—" Hakkai began but he couldn't finish for Gojyo was already gone. "Oh, dear. Goku, would you please go after him?"

"Yeah. Stupid pervy kappa shouldn't go near Mei-chan and Rizu-nee-chan!" the monkey said as he chased after the moronic kappa. After all, Hakkai needed to cook dinner and Goku wanted his food.

In the woods, Gojyo was getting roughhoused by one of the guards. Goku came into the clearing and watched in some small shock when the big guy picked up Gojyo easily and threw him back towards the camp. Goku readied himself to be beat up, but he wasn't even touched by the guard.

"Hey! Aren't I youkai too?" he asked, bewildered as to why the strange person didn't harm him.

"…No." Goku stared at him.

"I'm… not?" he asked, mostly to himself. The guard looked at him silently and then pointed behind himself.

"Spring's that way."

Goku wandered to the springs, thankful that the guard didn't try to kill him.

"Denzel Washington? Did my eyes deceive me!"

"I used Morpheus, Usher, and Samuel L. Jackson, too! Eye candy, hellz yeah!"

Goku emerged into the clearing filled with steam. "Um, hi?"

Meagan and Elizabeth both heard his voice and did completely opposite things. Elizabeth plunged herself downwards, unused to being startled in the bath. Meagan, on the other hand…

"Goku-kun!" she cried out, jumping up slightly to reveal her entire _naked_ upper half of her body… giving Goku a prime view of her breasts… that happened to have a bruise right where he had poked her.

"…" Stunned into insensibility, Goku could only stare as he slowly turned red… and it wasn't because of the steam.

Both girls looked amused at his reaction and Meagan laughed right out loud. "Come on, Goku-kun!" she called. "Get nekkid and get in!" The poor boy looked on the verge of passing out from that offer.

"Goku-kun… The water's too murky to see anything. Get in," sighed the she-wolf as she sat more comfortably, which in turn exposed more of herself. Meagan also slouched back into the water and relaxed.

"As long as you're not that pervy kappa, we don't care!" the Miko said, waving her hand side to side by her face. Goku decided that these girls didn't really care. So, he slowly stripped and jumped in. The resulting splash got both girls really wet… if they weren't before.

"Ah! Hot!" cried Elizabeth, catching a drop in her mouth. "Bleagh! Nasty sulfury crap!"

"Don't diss the sulfur! I love sulfur!" protested Meagan. Goku resurfaced and Meagan applauded him. "Ten points! You caused Elizabeth pain!"

"I did!"

"No, you didn't. I just tasted sulfur… it was nasty." Meagan laughed and motioned Goku over.

"Come over here, Goku-kun!"

The three of them sat comfortably for a while until Meagan got restless again. "Let's play the color game!" she called, thrusting a fist into the air.

"What's the color game?" Goku asked, completely clueless.

Both girls stared at him. "You don't know the color game?" Elizabeth asked.

"That means Goku-kun's first!" Meagan called. "There's rules!"

"What rules?" asked Goku, genuinely interested.

"Well, you have to get in someone's arms," began Elizabeth. "Then you have to guess the color the person is thinking. If you get it wrong, your head gets a short dunk under the water. If you get it right, then you get flipped over into the water. Then the people switch places. It's that simple."

"Sounds like fun!"

--

Sanzo finally emerged from his self-imposed solitude. He looked around and immediately noticed how empty the camp was.

"Aren't they back yet?" he demanded.

"Not yet," Hakkai said cheerfully. "Goku isn't back either."

"Where'd that monkey go anyway?" groused the black-eyed Gojyo.

"I sent him after you," Hakkai said. He turned to Sanzo. "Can you go look for him? And check on the girls, too. Meagan-miko made sure that no one with youkai blood could get past her bodyguards."

"I'd say they worked well," Sanzo said, eyeing the kappa that was holding a wet rag to his brow.

"Shut it, monk," bit out the sour hanyou. "I'm in no mood to be graced with your holier-than-thou comments."

Sanzo just grunted before walking off into the woods. He soon saw one of the guards and glared at him balefully, wondering if it could talk or not and tell him where the fuck those three delinquents were.

"The spring is that way," the guard said (Morpheus to those who wanted to know… And the one that beat up Gojyo was Denzel), effectively surprising the monk. Sanzo, of course, didn't let it show, but he did stomp on past and began looking for the damn spring.

He did find it about a minute later, but there were sounds he wasn't quite sure about. Parting the brush, he saw a very upsetting sight.

Goku was standing in the middle of the spring and had Meagan in his arms, both completely nude. The woman was leaning back and staring partially into Goku's eyes and partially at the sky above. "Uhh."

"Give up yet?" Goku said with a big grin, but not the usual monkey one.

"I… guess I do."

"Taste the nasty water!" Goku dropped her and she immediately went under with a small shriek.

Sanzo had been staring but he angrily (and he wasn't quite sure why it was 'angrily') stepped into the clearing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he demanded of the youngest, leveling his gun at him. Meagan resurfaced with her eyes closed and running her fingers over her hair to wring out some of the water. She was fully standing, showing everything from her hips up, when she opened her eyes.

Goku and Elizabeth were staring at something and when she turned to look, she saw Sanzo. "Oh, hello, Sanzo-chan!"

Sanzo could only stare at the Miko, the gun gripped in his hand beginning to shake. His face grew red and he was damn sure something was stirring in his pants. The only thing he could think was 'freckles'. She didn't have many, but the ones she had he noticed immediately.

Cocking her head to one side, Meagan asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"…" They knew he said something but it was too low for anyone to hear. Even Elizabeth couldn't catch it.

"What was that?" asked the she-wolf. Sanzo seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in and started to walk away.

"Sanzo-chan! Wait!" called Meagan, scrambling out of the spring and catching his sleeve. Sanzo glanced back even though he didn't mean to and saw _everything_ that was Meagan. "Are you okay? You're all red and stuff. Do you have a fever?" She reached up to touch his forehead, which made her inadvertently rub her body – mainly her breasts – up against him. This only made him flush harder at the strange emotions flooding him. "You _are_ warm. You need to get into the spring. The heat's good for you."

"I don't want to take a fucking bath," Sanzo snarled and brushed her away before stomping off back to camp.

Meagan stood there, staring after him. "What did I do wrong?" she whimpered. "I was only trying to help…"

Sanzo heard the plea, but didn't do anything about it. After all, she had just about climbed all over him and he was definitely having a _hard_ time trying to control _himself_. (Rizu-chan: Gods above, I love innuendos! Mei-chan: You are making Sanzo sound like an ass… Well, he does have a nice one. Drool)

Meagan slowly wandered back over to her two friends. Both of them noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, rising out of the water to find out what was troubling the rather vibrant girl.

"Sanzo has a fever and wouldn't let me help," Meagan said sadly. A lone tear slipped down her cheek and she hastily brushed it away with her hand.

"…" Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure about Meagan, but she knew what had happened… sort of. Sanzo looked like he was very shocked to see that much of Meagan and she was fairly sure if he had seen any other woman naked he wouldn't have reacted violently. Sanzo was definitely interested in the girl… A little fact given to her by a simple sniff.

"Don't worry about Sanzo," Goku said before Elizabeth could open her mouth. "He's a big bully! Don't pay attention to him."

"I don't think that's what happened, Goku-kun," Elizabeth told him. Meagan looked at her. "I think Sanzo wasn't too sure of what to think. He left to sort it out…"

"Sort what out?" asked the other two.

"…You'll have to figure that out on your own, Meagan," the she-wolf said directly to the slightly younger woman. "Not to mention it's an invasion of privacy… and I so don't wanna get shot for telling you."

"…I'm gonna go get dressed and check up on him," the Shinto priestess said, turning back to the spring to collect her belongings. She pulled on her clean clothes before running back to camp. As she walked by one of the four guards she had placed – ironically the Samuel L. Jackson one – it shimmered and transformed right back into its normal form… a slip of paper. She didn't even glance over as the figure disappeared for she was too intent on finding Sanzo and apologizing for whatever she had apparently done wrong.

She didn't even slow down for Koumyou, who had politely stayed in the camp to make sure that he didn't get yelled at by her.

Meagan marched right by Hakkai and Gojyo, not caring if she was nearly flashing the two of them for she had only jerked on her outer kimono tied haphazardly with her obi in her haste. The Miko stormed right up to Sanzo's tent and jerked open the flap to give him a talking to.

"If you fucking hate me, then you should—okay, I'll wait 'til you're dressed." Meagan snapped the tent flap back shut and turned away hastily. Her entire face was beet red.

'Whoo boy,' she thought as she slowly began to fan herself. 'Sanzo's got a _nice_ six pack.'

At that moment, Goku ran into the camp and slid to a halt pretty close to Gojyo. "Have you guys seen Mei-chan!" he said in one very quick breath. The monkey was dressed in nothing but his jeans, which happened to be… unbuttoned and in his arms was the rest of Meagan's kimono and his own clothing.

Both of the men looked shocked to see the half-dressed imp. Finally Gojyo managed to say something.

"You little slut monkey!" said the horrified kappa. "You screwed the Miko!" His expression changed from horrified to a naughty grin. "Lucky bastard. How was it? Losing your virginity, that is?"

"Keep your perverted homo ass out of the gutter," spat Goku, flushing red at the insinuation.

"Do you two have any idea how fast you move when you get upset?" Elizabeth asked when she finally emerged from the forest. She, of the three individuals that had wound up taking baths, was completely dressed in her tank top and jeans.

"Hey, wolf girl! Did you join in on the monkey sex?" called Gojyo. She eyed him.

"What monkey sex?" she asked flatly.

"Now, now," Hakkai said stepping in. "That's enough of that. Dinner's ready and we need to eat it befor—"

"I'm not hungry," muttered Goku, stomping off to find his Mei-chan.

"The monkey's refusing food?" Gojyo asked, slightly astonished. He could count on one hand the number of times he refused or ignored food. Number one was because of his stupid snow-phobia (Hakkai insisted it was called _Chionophobia_, whatever the fuck that was); number two was when that Rikudo guy stabbed Sanzo in the gut; number three was during the whole Kami-sama incident and the mahjong set. And now number four was because he screwed a girl?

"…Meagan was upset earlier. Goku-kun's naturally worried about her," Elizabeth explained while not really explaining anything. Of course, she chose to omit the part where there was a tinge of love mixed in with that worry. The she-wolf just hoped that he realized that Meagan would probably never see him as more than a brother. She sighed.

"What was that for, Elizabeth-dono?" Hakkai asked.

"What was what?" asked Elizabeth, completely confused.

"That sigh," Gojyo drawled, his head on his fist.

"Goku-kun is falling for Meagan…" Elizabeth explained slowly. "But Meagan's falling for Sanzo."

Both the red head and the brunette stared at her for a long moment. "That sounds like trouble," Hakkai murmured. "Sounds like rough times ahead, doesn't it?" Gojyo nodded.

--

Oh my… LOL. XD. Love is in the air!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Saiyuki Self Insert

Part 7:

--

Sanzo was still sitting in the tent half-dressed (just his jeans, people, _not_ just his shirt). He could see the shadow of someone sitting right outside his tent and knew that it was Meagan. He had also heard the entire conversation outside about how Goku had sex with the Miko. For some reason, it made his blood boil. He tried to force the thoughts out of his head. It wouldn't do to get upset after all. Unfortunately, as soon as he pushed that out of his mind, a new one flooded it. It was of Meagan standing stark naked right in front of him. Then he fought to get _that_ one out of his head. Naturally the stupid image stuck and he found himself once again focusing on those damn freckles.

'Why in the hell do I keep thinking that?' he demanded mentally. The poor man had no idea that Koumyou had slipped through the fabric to see what his former apprentice was doing.

"Poor Kouryuu," the former Sanzo murmured softly so the Miko right outside couldn't hear. "You have no idea you're head over heels in love with her, do you?" The spirit smiled. "Well, I think Goku will help you realize that… If you don't figure it out first, that is."

--

Sanzo was buried in his sleeping bag when Meagan entered his tent. She looked at him for a long moment, knowing he was ignoring her. "I-I really am sorry, Sanzo…"

Unbeknownst to her, something twisted inside the priest at the lack of an honorific. "Shut up and go to bed," he grouched out. He sounded angry. He knew he did. What Meagan didn't know was that he was angry at himself and not her.

"Okay…"

Meagan curled up on the ground next to the Sanzo, her outer kimono spread out over her. She gripped the hem and bit her lip. He was still angry at her for what she did.

--

Over in Hakkai's tent, Elizabeth was still fighting the very polite man over who would take the damn sleeping bag. They stopped after a moment and stared at each other.

"Perhaps we should give it to Meagan-miko," Hakkai said.

"Perhaps you should be a little rude and sleep in the dumb thing," Elizabeth grated out. "I'm sure Meagan is fine. She's got the friggin' kimono, for crying out loud."

"Are you sure you don't want it?" sighed Hakkai.

"Pretty sure."

Hakkai sighed and laid out the bag off to one side. Before Elizabeth knew what the hell he was doing, he shoved her onto the bag and walked outside. "You'll be sleeping in the bag tonight, Elizabeth-dono!" he called back over his shoulder with a bright smile.

Then he was gone.

"…" Elizabeth glared at the tent flap before muttering, "Damn him… And I woulda won too…"

She curled up in the bag and waited for her 'tent-mate' to come back in. After a while he did and laid down on the ground next to her, for the tent was indeed small. His grin was rather cheeky too. "If we'd've kept it up, I'd've won," pouted Elizabeth.

"Perhaps."

--

Sanzo opened his eyes slowly, making sure to guard them against the sunlight. Then he blinked. For some reason, he wasn't as cold as he usually was after a night in his sleeping bag… He also felt a pressure on his side… And what in the hell was kissing him between his damn shoulder blades!

He twisted slightly, trying to see behind him. He didn't see much but he did see a fountain of copper brown hair just out of the corner of his eye. Sanzo then glanced down and saw her arm draped over him. What was even more disturbing that his had somehow moved up to grip hers in the night.

Sanzo released her hand and tried to get out, but much to his dismay the zipper was over _behind_ Meagan. Gritting his teeth to keep from yelling at the unsuspecting girl… he didn't know why, he just did… he tried to twist around to get the zipper.

Naturally this landed him in a more compromising situation because the sleeping girl burrowed up under his arm and her _leg_, he found, became wrapped around his.

The poor priest was now loosing all circulation to every body part except for his face and his… Yeah, this isn't a good thing. Sanzo twisted back around and accidentally elbowed Meagan straight in the gut.

This was followed by a searing pain in his groin, which was already pretty… _sensitive_. Sanzo screamed in pain even though his teeth were tightly clenched. Meagan was now wide awake and saw exactly how she was positioned.

"Holy shit!" she shouted as she threw herself backwards, which allowed for the zipper to spring free and they both were allowed to escape.

Meagan bolted from the tent after pawing the flap open frantically wearing nothing but her purple bra and panties. "I'm soooo sorriiiiiieeee! Please don't kill meeeeeeeee!" cried the frantic girl as Sanzo also barreled from the tent in only his silky black boxers, striding somewhat funnily.

They didn't notice their audience until Goku muttered "Is it time for breakfast already?"

Meagan decided that the best protection would be from the one that had spoken first, despite the fact that the statement didn't even concern her.

"He's gonna kill me!" Meagan said as she dived for Goku. Goku caught her, surprised by the onslaught, and the two of them toppled to the ground… in quite the compromising position. Meagan's face had landed square in his chest and Goku's legs were up in the air.

"What the hell?" asked Gojyo before he caught sight of the two. "Hey… you're doing it wrong!"

"Shut your filthy mouth, cockroach!" Sanzo said, damn near ready to kill anyone at this moment for this humiliation. Meagan heard him and threw herself off of Goku before turning him into a living shield.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out. "I'm sorry!"

"What's going on?" Elizabeth said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. That's when she caught sight of the spectacle. "Well… that answers boxers or briefs!" Meagan glared at the she-wolf and growled slightly for making light of the situation. "You don't have the voice for growlin'," Elizabeth said blandly. "It goes more like this…" She gave her best growl and it made everybody jump in shock at the feral sound. It didn't distract Sanzo, Goku, and Meagan for long though.

Meagan scrabbled into Goku's tent, hoping to hide from both the furious Sanzo and her own tears. Goku glared at Sanzo, his golden gaze darkening into smoky amber. "You know… You're a real ass." He turned and went into the tent also, zipping the flap shut with a strange sort of finality.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Seems Goku has fallen in love," Hakkai said simply. Sanzo simply glared at the quote-unquote 'jester' of the group before making his own exit into his own tent. He too zipped the flap shut… only it seemed more of a defeated gesture than a defiant one.

"Interesting times ahead, indeed," muttered Elizabeth.

--

They couldn't set out until the next day, for the happenings were that upsetting for half of the party.

That morning Meagan had left Goku's tent to watch the sunrise. She held her cigarette to her lips, and took a drag. She looked at the sunrise, and turned away to be looking down into a pair of golden eyes.

"Goku-chan…" she said, as he looked at her. He grabbed her cigarette and looked at her, "Why you smokin'?"

"I'm stressed. Give it back, Goku-chan."

"I dun like it. Sanzo 'n' Gojyo smoke an' it pisses me off."

"Fine… Put it out. I don't care."

"…" Goku looked at her for a long moment. "You shouldn't beat yourself up, ya know."

Meagan smiled, but it wasn't very happy. "Yeah… I know," she breathed out.

"It's not healthy and all that…" Goku was really trying to lift her spirits gently, but it was really hard. He briefly wondered if Elizabeth had ever had to cheer her up. Thinking about it, he frowned. Maybe she'd be better at getting the Miko out of her funk. But then again, Goku wanted to be the one to brighten her day.

As the Monkey King mused and the Miko just remained silent, Sanzo was also walking about trying to clear his head. It was so confusing… whatever he was feeling, that is.

"You look like you're in a conundrum," a voice said from behind the priest. He turned. "Conundrum… It's one of Meagan's favorite words… It basically means you've got a big problem and don't know what the hell to do about it."

"Shut it, mutt," growled out Sanzo.

"Look here, priest. I haven't called you down on the whole 'mutt' thing. I've been pretty descent, if you think about it. But this isn't about me. It's about you. And Meagan, as a matter of fact. Do you actually think that I didn't notice that you were more than a _little_ attracted to her at the springs? Steam actually makes scents more noticeable… And hormones definitely cause change in scent."

He glared at her. It appeared that the one damn person that had a fucking clue was the goddamn she-wolf youkai. "What the fuck do you know about me!" Elizabeth shrugged.

"You're hopelessly falling for her." Sanzo growled and whipped out his gun to point at her head. "That's not all that scary of a growl and you know it."

"Shut up."

"Do you really want to just… I dunno… give up before you even start?"

"Shut _up_."

"Are you really afraid to show something other than anger or spite?"

"Shut up _now_."

"Hmph." She turned her back on him, which was one of the ultimate ways a wolf told you that you were insignificant. "Follow me and maybe you'll learn a thing or two." Sanzo stood there for a long moment. "Hurry up!" the she-wolf called over her shoulder. Sanzo reluctantly followed her and soon found himself hearing Goku's voice. As he got nearer, it became clearer.

"C'mon, Mei-chan… Smile? Please?" A small snort of laughter was his answer. "Come on! Keep it up! …You look really pretty when you smile."

Sanzo couldn't see the Miko's face, but he was fairly certain she blushed by the way her ears went pink. "Goku…" was all Meagan said.

"See! You can smile!"

Meagan was half-laughing, embarrassed. "Why are you doing this?"

"'Cause I love you."

Meagan froze, as did Sanzo who still stood out of sight. Elizabeth watched it all, knowing that this would either make it or break it.

"Do… Do you even realize what you are _saying_?" asked Meagan, a note of shock in her tone. "I… _I_ don't even know what to say!"

"Yeah. I do know what I'm saying. And it isn't what that kappa says either. _I. Love. You._"

Tears began to stream down Meagan's face, and they weren't made by sadness either. "Goku…" Her words became strange as she began to babble in some other tongue. The only one that understood any of it was Elizabeth. Meagan was speaking English and she didn't seem to realize it.

"I don't even know what to say, much less do. Seriously, this is the first time a guy has ever said 'I love you' before I did. You're so sweet and this is so confusing. Dammit, Goku. You've put me in a conundrum with out even realizing it. I _want_ to love you, but I can't. I think… I think I'm falling for _him_."

"What?" Goku said, utterly confused. Meagan gave him a watery smile and hugged him to her before gently kissing him on the lips.

"Gomen nesai," she whispered before swiftly standing and walking away. She didn't look back for she feared breaking down into tears again. After all, she had just broken his heart.

"Mei-chan? Mei-chan! Wait!" Goku called after her, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to stop. Goku stared after her for a long while before jamming his fist into his pockets and hunching his shoulders slightly like a whipped dog. He scuffed his shoe against the ground for a moment before turning the opposite direction and walked off.

Sanzo just watched the entire thing silently, his gaze dark and brooding. Elizabeth was watching him to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid… like try and shoot Goku.

"Enjoy the show?" Elizabeth asked blandly.

"What did she say?" demanded Sanzo. "That crap in that weird ass language. What did she _say_?"

"Oh, that. English is pretty weird, even I'd admit that. She was pretty much rejecting Goku… and saying she loved someone else."

"_Who_?" His eyes were locked on the she-wolf and his gaze spoke death for the one that had the girl's heart. Elizabeth grinned mischievously before turning to walk off. At that point Sanzo was fairly tempted to shoot her instead. She glanced back over her shoulder with an amused grin.

"Hmmm… You."

She then walked off without a single glance back. Sanzo just stood there unable to move. Unable to think… Well, unable to think anything past 'me?'

--

Hakkai and Gojyo were currently standing in the mostly abandoned camp staring rather openly at the 'intruder'.

"Where are those girls?" the intruder asked of the two best friends.

"Umm… Not here?" Gojyo said, remembering the last time he had an encounter with this 'being'.

"I can see _that_."

There were sounds of brush being pushed aside and the ringing sound of sobs. Gojyo suddenly found himself being hugged from behind… and his back was becoming wet. "Eh?" he asked, wondering what was going on. He tried to look back over his shoulder and barely caught a glimpse of copper brown hair.

"Oh, Meagan-miko," Hakkai said, immediately realizing that the young woman was sobbing. "What happened?" The man-turned-youkai suddenly found himself with an armful of girl as Meagan threw herself at him next.

She cried in his arms as she clutched at his shirt. "I'm such a bitch…" she cried out repetitively. "I'm such a bitch…"

"Oh, my. What happened?" asked Koumyou, having been there when their 'guest' arrived… partially because he kinda had to be.

"I-I-I…" Meagan couldn't get past the 'I' part before starting to sob again.

"Oh, clean yourself up," an irritable voice said. Meagan looked over to see just who was talking when…

"Holy shit!" Meagan jumped behind Hakkai in shock as she saw her _least_ favorite thing. "Why the hell are you here, Boytits!"

Hakkai and Gojyo blinked for a long moment at the 'nickname' before they both started laughing.

"Boytits!" cried out Gojyo, trying his damndest to catch his breath.

"Um, it just… kinda happened," Meagan admitted bashfully.

"Enough!" shouted Kannon, getting really irritated with the whole 'Boytits' thing.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth said, walking into the campsite. "Holy shit!" she said the moment she caught sight of Kannon. The she-wolf backpedaled slightly at the… view. "Put some clothes on!"

"Um… Boytits is here?" Meagan said to Elizabeth. She glanced back at Kannon. "Sorry, but I kinda forgot your name…"

"It's Kanzeon Bosatsu," Kannon gritted out.

"Boytits?" asked Elizabeth, still trying to get around the fact a half naked god-dess-thingy was standing in the Sanzo-ikkou camp. "What in the hell possessed you to say that?"

"Kimi."

"I did _not_!" Koumyou protested hotly. "You came up with that on your own!"

"Um, I don't think Kimi appreciated that," Elizabeth said as she watched the former Sanzo look kinda angry as he was brandishing an intangible finger at Meagan.

"Look," Kannon said, garnering everyone's attention back to her. "I came to give you gifts."

"Cool!" Gojyo said, looking a little happier that the strange person was there. "What do I get?"

"Nothing. It's for the girls, since they aren't from this world."

"Not from this world?" Hakkai asked. "Truly?"

"Nope! We're from Earth!"

"…This is Earth… It is just that Shangri-La is another word for it," Hakkai informed her, looking rather confused.

"They're from a parallel dimension," sighed Kannon. "Look, you want your stuff or not?"

"Yes! Yes!" cheered Meagan, edging out from behind Hakkai.

"Here." A purple mass was thrown to Meagan and she caught it. Once it was in Meagan's hands, she sucked in a breath before squealing delightedly.

"Violet!" she cried out, clutching her beloved bear to her body. "I missed you!"

"Here's something else," Kannon said as she handed over a small object with a pair of headphones attached.

Meagan also grasped this new object and a bright grin lit up her face. "Cool! …How does it work?" She had just been handed something that looked remarkably like an iPod but it was slightly different.

"Think of a song and it'll play," Kannon informed her. "It'll save it, too, so you can have it whenever."

"Awesome!" the Miko cried out and immediately stuffed on the headset. "…Why you wanna tell me how to live my life?" she began to sing a she started to dance. "Who are you to tell me if it's black or white? Momma, can you help me try to understand…"

"Bon Jovi," Elizabeth commented vaguely, listening to both Meagan's singing and the noises coming from the headphones.

"She's good… Dunno what the hell she's saying… but she's good," Gojyo said, his eyes unable to remove themselves from her twisting form.

"What about me?" asked Elizabeth.

"You're such a computer junkie that I got something more fitting to your tastes," Kannon said as she handed a flat rectangle of silver plastic with black accents over to Elizabeth. "Take a look at whatever it is to figure out its size and all that."

Elizabeth held the object in her hands for a moment before she opened it. It was a laptop… and it happened to be currently on. She immediately flipped over to My Computer and opened up the properties of the 'C' drive. She was immediately gaping. "This is impossible!" she cried out. "An entire terabyte!"

"You like?" asked Kannon. "You have a bunch of programs on there, too, and you don't need the CDs to run them… and you have Internet."

"…Um… How do I keep charge?"

"Don't worry about it," Kannon said flippantly. "The things are made to last forever. Oh, yeah, before I forget. Here's your other present." It was smaller than the laptop. Elizabeth flipped it over and grinned as she turned it on.

"Movie time! How's the resolution on this thing? And how much space is in the hard drive… if it has one? …And where's the cables?"

"Uh… Here's the cables?" Kannon said, confused by the overly technical questions.

"…You don't know jack shit about technology, do you?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow at the god-dess.

"Do I look like that Michael Dell?"

"No, you look like Bill Gates…"

"No he doesn't!" chipped in Meagan. "He looks like Boytits!"

"Don't insert yourself in a conversation you don't know about!" snapped Kannon, getting rather irritable.

"Thank you for Violet!" Meagan said cheerfully. "…Kannon-san…"

"Hah! I knew you knew my name!"

"Oops, I meant Boytits!"

Kannon glared before vanishing from sight.

"You do realize you made fun of a god, yes?" asked Hakkai, still completely confused by what had just happened.

"Yeah… But it's soo much fun! And I've got Violet! And my music! I'm a happy girl!" Meagan grinned for a moment until she grimaced. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" she cried while whipping the headphones off her head.

"Happy Girl by Martina McBride?" Elizabeth asked, an amused grin on her face.

"Shut up!"

"People keep telling me that… What does it mean?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"It means to shut your trap! Stop talking! …Who told you to shut up?" Meagan asked, confused.

"You."

"Other than me!"

"Sanzo."

"Why did Sanzo-hime-chan tell you to shut up?"

"I said something that apparently made him mad."

"That's not too wise, Elizabeth-dono," Hakkai said. "If you irritate him enough, he may actually try to shoot you."

"And you wouldn't look good with a bullet hole in the forehead," Gojyo said with a grin.

"And a hole the size of a fist in the back," Meagan said with disgust as she remembered some ghost guy she had met. Elizabeth remembered some random CSI show. Both girls shuddered.

--

Sanzo was slowly wandering back to camp as he mulled over what Elizabeth had said. He hated to admit it, but he was confused. What was he supposed to do?

The most immediate solution was to ignore the entire mess. Yet, his gut twisted at the thought. The second best was to find some way to make Meagan stop loving him, but that was also a very painful prospect.

Damn… why was this so hard?

His mind flickered back to the incident at the spring. Sanzo flushed and immediately banished the thought. Why in the hell did he keep thinking about her!

Fed up, he just decided that it would be best if he just forgot it and _her_ for a while and marched right back to camp so he could get his damn cigarettes and smoke a few.

Apparently the girls had gotten back long before Sanzo for Meagan was in her royal blue kimono stitched with golden cranes as opposed to the shirt and jeans she wore earlier. A beautifully haunting tune filtered through the clearing as the odd Miko danced to it in a very traditional Japanese style.

Her kimono swirled slightly as she moved through the motions of the geisha dance, her metal fan gripped in her right hand. As the drums kicked in, he noticed that Elizabeth was sitting off to one side and making motions in time with the music with one hand as the other furiously did something with a strange contraption in her lap. Next to her sat an amethyst colored plushie.

Naturally, his eyes were drawn back to the Miko dancing. His eyes lit upon her upraised left hand and dimly thought, 'Who is she dancing with?' Of course he couldn't see his former master trying (key word being 'trying') to dance with the young woman.

As the song slowly spun to a halt, Meagan dropped into a graceful bow and everyone clapped. Sanzo dimly noted that all of the party was there, save for himself of course. He waited for a moment longer before striding into the clearing.

"Sanzo-hime-chan!" Meagan said cheerfully as she noticed him. She ran to him… until her foot caught on the hem of her kimono and she found herself face first in the dirt before the Sanzo. "Owie," she moaned. "I hate kimono…"

"How can you be graceful one moment and clumsy the next?" asked Elizabeth, deeply amused by the sight.

"…The wind blew me over," Meagan protested, rolling over onto her side in a vain attempt to stand up.

"…There's no wind," Sanzo said flatly. He stepped over her to get to his 'beloved' cigarettes but Meagan grabbed his ankle and made him fall too. Only, he fell right on top of her.

Everyone watched, rather amused (except for Goku), as the worldly priest and the improper Miko fought to stand back up. Meagan was pushing at Sanzo, trying to get him off as she shouted, "Get your crotch out of my face, you fucking sicko!"

"You're the one that pulled me down, you stupid Miko!"

"I just wanted help up, you bastard!"

"You should have fucking asked!"

"I can't believe I even wanted you over Goku, you stupid sonavabitch!" Meagan shouted in English.

Elizabeth choked at her words and began coughing harshly. Hakkai also looked so shocked his grin fell right off his face.

Gojyo looked over and asked, "What's wrong with you two? What did she just say?"

"You'd rather not know," Hakkai said faintly. Elizabeth looked at the youkai.

"You know English!"

"Um, yes… and Latin, too."

"Do you know German?" Meagan asked, still speaking English. Apparently she had forgotten to switch back… not to mention she was still laying on the ground. Sanzo had finally gotten up and left her lying there.

"I am afraid not," Hakkai said slowly, having not used English in years. He was more than a little rusty so his accent was very harsh.

"Not too bad," Meagan commented. "Too bad about the German. It's fucking hot!"

"What's a German?" asked Goku.

"A German is a person who is very hot! They're mostly blonde… usually have blue eyes and fair skin and hate Jews… Well, Hitler brainwashed the hotties to hate the Jews even though he was one-fourth Jew himself so he was so not practicing what he preached. And, oh, yeah. They took over France and we had to bail those sorry asses out their own fucking predicament and nothing's good about the French except for French bread and French Fries… and… no, never mind. I hate their fashion… and—"

"French Fries are American," Elizabeth commented, interrupting Meagan's psychobabble about how much she hated the French. "… The French do have one thing going for them."

"And what in the hell is that?" Meagan asked, still staring at the sky.

"They have some of the best Da Vinci paintings in the Louvre Museum."

"…They… they stole… they don't deserve… Damn, I hate the French."

"Yeah. Consider their national symbol that everyone knows. It looks like a fucking dick," Elizabeth said as she continued to explore her computer. "It's even said that Napoleon helped pick it out…"

Meagan's arm shot into the air and she flipped off the sky. "The fucking Eiffel Tower! …I'm done dissing the fucking French… Can someone help me up? Hakkai? Goku-chan?"

Goku immediately rose and started to help her up. Unfortunately, she was far too heavy with all that cloth on to be lifted easily, especially at that angle… and the fact that she couldn't help him get her up. "How in the hell do you walk in this thing! It feels like it weighs a hundred pounds!"

"…Close enough. Don't rip my arm off!" Goku let her back down and blinked. "Okay… Since we're not getting anywhere… And I can't breathe… Rip it off."

"What!" a chorus came from around her as well as from Goku.

"Rip… the damn… obi… off."

"So, we're gonna get a show?" asked Gojyo. His response was a glare from Goku and a birdie from Meagan. "I guess not."

"Um, okay?" Goku said uncertainly. He reached down but paused. That was dangerously close to 'forbidden ground'.

"Do it, dammit!" Meagan shouted, seeing his hesitation. "I can't breathe!"

Goku gulped. He closed his eyes as he grabbed the obi. In one swift move, the obi was ripped in half and Meagan shouted in pain. Everyone was on their feet and Sanzo appeared suddenly at the scream.

"Air…" Meagan sighed as she sat up. Four layers of kimono fell, leaving the inner-most the only one even marginally concealing her form. Even then it was sweaty from the exertions from earlier. "Thank… god… precious… air…" she gasped out as she sucked in lungful after lungful of air. She flopped backwards again, her eyes closed. "Thank you… Goku-chan."

"Um… You're welcome?" Goku said, still gripping the tattered remains of the crimson obi. His face was tinted pink.

"What the hell is going on?" Sanzo demanded, glaring at Goku and Meagan. Both teenagers looked at the worldly priest. Goku glared back darkly, and Meagan blinked.

"You figure it out!" Goku said, turned and pulled the Miko up. Meagan blinked, looking at the monkey.

"Goku, you shouldn't be so harsh!" Meagan turned to Sanzo and smiled, "Goku just pulled my obi off, that's all."

Sanzo glared darkly at the both of them, Goku gripped the Miko's hand, as Meagan looked at Sanzo with concern.

"My, my…" Hakkai said, "I do believe it is time for me to go make lunch. Elizabeth-dono… perhaps you should join me?"

Elizabeth nodded, quickly retreating behind the green-eyed youkai. The hanyou turned, "I have to go read my new magazine!"

Koumyou, feeling alone in a very dangerous situation, despite the fact that he was not the one in danger, looked at Meagan, and smiled, "I have some… business to attend to. I'll be back later!" He vanished at once.

Meagan blinked, then looked at the death glares between the once friends, and she realized at once (perhaps too late) that they where fighting over her. Meagan ripped her hand away from Goku, and looked to Sanzo, and then the stunned Goku, "Where the hell do you two get _off_!"

"What do you mean?" Goku demanded.

Sanzo just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not an object to be won! Stop fighting over me! Both of you!" she turned to look at the Monkey before her, "Goku, I love you. You know I do, but not how you want me to." Goku looked at her shocked as she continued, "You are like an amazing little brother that brings the greatest joy to my heart. I love you very much, but I can never be with you because how I love you. And I can't force myself to love you in any other way." Goku looked down, stunned. It hurt, stung deeply, but it made sense, he guessed. She continued, "Someday, you will meet a girl who will take your breath away and make you feel confused to the point you don't know who you are anymore. Then you will be in love."

Sanzo had enough of the sappy crap. He turned to leave, but when Meagan said his name darkly, it stung him. He looked back at her, and her dark eyes, the irises almost black, "And you! What the hell is your problem! You fucking hate me remember! Stop protecting me like I'm pregnant with your fucking baby!"

Goku and Sanzo choked, "What the hell!"

"I have been pregnant before, and I swear to god…You need to make a fucking decision! I'm tired of you goddamn mixed messages, Sanzo!" with that the Miko scooped up the violet bear and stormed off to where Elizabeth and Hakkai where, leaving Goku and Sanzo to look at each other in shock.

--

READ AND REVIEW! The purdy purple button is calling!


	8. Chapter 8

Saiyuki Self Insert

Part 8:

--

"…Elizabeth-dono?" Hakkai asked. The she-wolf looked at him. "Do you think that they are finished?"

Meagan stomped into the camp and plopped down on a pulled-up log. "Does that answer your question?" asked Elizabeth, eyeing her upset friend. "Are you okay?" she directed at the girl.

"Do I look it?" snapped out Meagan, her eyes trained into the fire and a frown pulling at her lips.

"No… I suppose not." Elizabeth looked at her for a long while later. "Are you going to take a walk?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Hakkai, whom had been watching the 'conversation', could see that Meagan was very angry. "What happened?" he asked politely.

"None of your business."

"…" Elizabeth glanced over at Hakkai. This was bad if Meagan wasn't using swearwords. She would have at least put a 'fuck' or 'damn' in there somewhere. She looked back at Meagan. "Where's Violet? Do you want her?"

"…" Meagan removed her eyes from the fire to glare at her friend.

"Hey, I was just offering," the she-wolf said, raising her hands in defense and recoiling somewhat.

"…"

When no answer came forth from Meagan, Elizabeth turned back to Hakkai. "So… what were we talking about?"

"Your home, I believe," Hakkai replied smoothly as he checked the food.

"Gimmie that!" Meagan said as her hand shot out and snitched the spoon from him. She scooted closer so she could finish the food.

"Ah. If you wish…" Hakkai said, looking at the irritated girl.

"Meagan? Should you be cooking while in a pissy mood?" Elizabeth asked warily.

"I wanna cook," pouted the Miko.

"Do you want Midol with that?"

"I'm not PMSing, if you absolutely want to know."

"How about Tylenol?"

"We don't have those kinds of drugs."

"How about… willow bark?"

"Why the fuck would I want—"

"Meagan-miko! You're burning the food!" Hakkai said frantically as he pulled the food away from both the Miko and the fire.

"Holy shit!" screeched Meagan as she whipped her hands away from the food so she wouldn't get burnt.

"Gah!" Elizabeth threw herself backwards and started brushing the hot bits of food that had managed to land on her legs when the pot tipped slightly.

"Oh!" Hakkai grabbed at the pot on pure instinct and then had to release it again for the hot metal seared his flesh. "Ah!"

The pot upturned straight into the ruined fire and mixed with the ashes.

"Um…"

"Oh, dear…"

"What now?"

"My hands hurt…"

"Hakkai! Why did you do that!"

"Oh, man, that looks like it hurts."

"Go get the first-aid kit, Meagan!"

"Roger, Roger!"

"Stop with the sillies and do it! The faster we care for the—"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Meagan ran over to the supplies and dug around until she finally found the metal case. "Ah, ha!" she cried. "There you are, you sly case, you!"

"What are you doing?"

"Holy shit!" screamed Meagan, instinctively swinging the case at her assailant's head. Sanzo caught it and scowled.

"Why in the hell do you enjoy hurting me?" he demanded.

"Um… It's reflex?"

"Are you that used to getting jumped?"

"Um… Yeah. I am." Meagan's eyes widened and she said, "Holy crap, I forgot about Hakkai!" She spun and ran off after snatching the first-aid case.

"What happened to Hakkai?" Sanzo asked, one moment too late. The girl was already gone.

"_You will meet a girl who will take your breath away and make you feel confused to the point you don't know who you are anymore. Then you will be in love."_

Meagan's voice and words from earlier echoed in his head. Could he be…? No. That'd be stupid.

Scowling, he walked back into the camp proper. There, the kit was laying open at Elizabeth's feet as she was carefully applying some sort of cream to Hakkai's hands. His hands… were red and beginning to blister.

"What the hell happened to you?" demanded Sanzo.

"Well… dinner decided to run away from us…" Hakkai said sheepishly.

"Hakkai!" Meagan scolded him. "Don't make light of the fact that I fucked up dinner!"

"Don't worry about it," Elizabeth said, glancing over at the other 'mother hen' of the group… Meagan. "None of us saw it coming except for Hakkai."

"And he got burned because of me!"

"But, you were crying, Meagan-miko. You weren't in any position to cook. It is my fault."

"I'm glad you got burned, you asshole!" Meagan roughly stood up and stormed off. "And I wasn't fucking crying!"

"What did I say…?" Hakkai asked. Never had Meagan lashed out at him before… He must have done something wrong.

"You said she cried," Elizabeth muttered. "Meagan hates crying… She…"

"Yes?" Sanzo pressed.

"She…" Elizabeth really didn't want to give away Meagan's history. It was Meagan's after all.

"Just tell us!" snapped out Sanzo when he realized that she wasn't speaking.

"Okay… It's on your head if she finds out. Meagan's step-father used to… _abuse_ her whenever she cried."

"Abuse?" The flat anger in the Sanzo's voice was all too apparent.

"Once… he almost killed her. She was too scared to say anything… too afraid to cry… so she smiled. It's a defense mechanism… Kinda like Hakkai's."

"So that's why she's so cheerful all the damn time," muttered Sanzo.

"…My smile is not a defense mechanism," protested Hakkai, his usual smile in place.

"…Uh hu… and I'm the queen of England."

"You are?"

"NO! There may be a Queen Elizabeth of England… but I'm sure as hell not her! She's a long dead old wrinkly!"

"…You know Hakkai can't drive with burnt hands, right?" inserted Sanzo.

"Um, yeah?" replied Elizabeth. "What about it?"

"If I use my chi, I'll harm my hands more, Elizabeth-dono," Hakkai said. "I seem to remember you gathering your chi in your hands when you were frightening Gojyo some time ago."

"I was?"

"Yes. Focus on bringing it out again and healing these wounds. It'd be easier on all of us."

"Unless she blows up your hands…" Elizabeth stared at the Sanzo wide-eyed, totally taking him serious.

"He's teasing you, Elizabeth-dono," Hakkai said soothingly. "Please, heal these burns."

"Oh, okay…" The she-wolf focused, automatically closing her eyes as she tried to find that energy in her being. Slowly, her hands grew warm as she pushed that energy to her palms. Opening her eyes, she saw them glowing faintly and directed them over Hakkai's hands. The process seemed like it took forever, but his burns were healing. When it was finally over with, she slumped forward, completely exhausted. Hakkai managed to catch her before she planted her face in his lap.

"Oh, dear. She seems to have tired herself out…" he murmured.

--

"Can I sit here?"

"Fuck… you."

"Okay, if that's what you want!" Meagan glared at the kappa balefully. "Hey! …Guess you can't take a joke."

"Whatever."

Gojyo sat down next to her, looking her over… and he wasn't doing it in a perverted manner for those who think nasty of him. "What's wrong? You look pissed."

"Can I kill Sanzo? Hakkai, too?"

"Um… I would normally go along with that, but… Sanzo's kinda important… and Hakkai's my best bud. So… no. Why?"

"Sanzo's being an ass major…"

"And this is different from the usual, how?"

"…An' Hakkai said I was crying."

"And what about it? Girls cry, right?"

"I don't cry," Meagan bit out.

"…Then those drops of water on your face are from the sky and not those pretty violet eyes?"

"I don't cry," she gritted out. "Crying causes _pain_… He _hated_ it when I cried… fucking bastard."

"Who?"

"George."

"That didn't clarify anything," Gojyo said. "Can you tell me more, Mei-kun?"

"…My…mom married this bastard of a guy. He was fine at first… but then he became the stuff of my nightmares. Verbally… emotionally…" Her eyes darkened into pools of ink. "Physically…"

"…"

"…"

"So… where's the bastard?"

"Back home… with my mom and my little brother." Her head dipped slightly as she snickered. "I hope… pray… every single day… that my little Zac will never have to see that monster inside of him." Meagan laughed bitterly. "I doubt he ever will though. Zac is his blood. I'm just the bastard child…"

Gojyo could do nothing but stare. It sounded a bit like himself, actually. His mother and brother… and all that.

"One time… that bastard tried to kill me," Meagan suddenly blurted out. She laughed. "And my dog… my _pregnant_ dog saved my ass! Gave birth to five puppies three weeks later."

"What did he do!"

"He pinned me to the wall by my throat… with his hand… choking me. Heh. He only did it once. Never did it again… 'cause I managed to get away when Nelly bit him on the leg. Bastard threw her across the fuckin' kitchen. I took my chance and grabbed the cleaver out of the knife block and grabbed my dog and I held that knife up. I told him I'd damn well kill him if came near me and Nelly. And I also told his ass that I'd tell my mama every fuckin' thing he'd ever done to me if he ever tried that shit again."

"What happened then?"

"He just walked away. Coward… Now, let me tell you about Zachary. Cutest little bastard in the world! And I say that lovingly, now. Older siblings may be jealous of their little brothers and sisters, but they'll do _anything_ in the world to protect them. And I mean _anything_."

"I think I know what you mean. My older brother, Jien… he killed our mom to keep her from killing me."

"I'd do that to my dad if I found out he hurt my brother. I'd _kill him_."

"…Kinda strange, isn't it. Both of us… we've led lives under abusive hands… We've got scars we can never really show… But we still find ways to smile… 'cause if we didn't… I don't know about you, but I'd probably have a huge breakdown."

"I've had them. They suck." Meagan grinned wryly. "And you wanna know what really sucks? My mama works for CPS."

"What's CPS?"

"Children's Protective Services… It was her _job_ to take kids out of abusive homes." Meagan stood roughly and walked off, leaving Gojyo to mull over what the Miko had said.

"Hmph. I guess I had it lucky."

(Mei-chan: This is ALL true. Welcome to harsh reality, folks.)

--

Goku sat back in his selected tree, massaging his stomach. He was hungry, as per usual… but he didn't want to go back right yet and look at Mei-cha—no, Mei-_nee_-chan. The hardest part was that she didn't love him like he wanted. Sure… she loved him, but he didn't want a sister. He wanted to _be_ with her. Now she's probably with Sanzo… and they're probably laughing and having a good time.

This thought was soon shattered as Meagan walked right under his tree and never even saw him… and Sanzo wasn't even in sight. She continued on, muttering to herself. The words were far to indistinct for Goku to discern them, but he could almost see the anger rolling off of her in waves.

Maybe Sanzo had pissed her off?

Dropping down out of his tree, he ran up and touched Meagan on the shoulder…

…And almost got Meagan's arm square in the face.

"Go away, Gojyo! I don't wanna talk about it anymore!"

"Talk about what?" asked Goku. Meagan spun and her eyes widened.

"Um… hey, Goku-chan… Sorry 'bout that."

"What did that cockroach say to piss you off?"

"Nothing… He just listened. I just… pissed myself off."

"…Uh. How do you do that?"

"Well… um. Actually, my mom pissed me off. Not right now, of course… just some memories…" Meagan smiled softly.

"Happy memories?"

"No… that's as far from the truth as you could get…"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I… I don't wanna talk about. It'll just make me mad again. Wanna go for a walk?" Meagan offered her hand.

"Um…" He took it uncertainly. "Sure."

"Come on!" Meagan gave his hand a tug and the two of them began to wander in some direction. "So… What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I can't think up of anything. Pick something."

"Um… I don't know."

"So… what are we going to talk about?"

"Um… I don't know?"

"You already said that."

"I know…"

"… This conversation is lame."

"Geeze! It's not my fault!"

"Well, it isn't mine! I told you to think of something!"

"But I couldn't think of anything!"

"Think of something!"

"Um…"

"…Why look. A bird. I fucking hate birds."

"Why?"

"They're fucking stupid… they bite… they chirp… they're little shit factories…"

"But birds are nice!"

"Birds are _mean_."

"Not to me!"

"They are to me!"

"One time, while I was caged up… this little bird came and played with me."

"…Wow. I can't believe that. A bird played? Cool. And here I was thinking they were just like the French."

"Why do you hate the French?"

"Were you not there when I explained that? They smell bad. They never shower or shave. That's so gross. And the absolute worst thing… they have this holier-than-thou bullshit goin'! It's worse than Sanzo on his worst day! When he's having his PMSing, y'know?"

"PMSing! Sanzo PMSing! That's funny!"

"Yeah… I think every guy does it even if they don't have any actual menstrual cycle."

"Can we change the subject? That's just gross."

--

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," Hakkai said.

"Someone's talkin' 'bout you, Sanzo!" Elizabeth laughed.

Sanzo ignored the comment and went back to reading his newspaper.

"And that's what I get for trying to brighten up the atmosphere, folks."

Sanzo grunted at the she-wolf's comment, then spotted the purple bear sitting with its stupid smile on the contraption that Elizabeth was working with when Meagan was dancing. His mind quickly wandered to the beauty that was Meagan in a kimono, and his thoughts lingered there for a moment, then it mentally shifted to the sight of Goku standing over Meagan, holding her red obi. He was sure at that moment – only for a second – that he had gone berserk. But then the look in his eyes was that of worry, not insanity. A wave of calm had spread over Sanzo then was replaced by an emotion he had never felt before.

He took a long drag of his cigarette that he had lit up just before he sneezed, and then watched as Gojyo walked toward him, a somber look on his face.

He stopped a few feet in front of Sanzo, "That girl has been thought hell in a hand basket. You better shape up before you lose a good thing, Sanzo."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Goku might win her over before you even realize it. You look at her funny, Sanzo. Like you can't live without her."

"What the hell are you spouting out?"

"Your in love, Sanzo, and too damn stubborn to see it." Gojyo snapped, "And she loves ya right back, ya dick."

Sanzo just blinked as Gojyo walked toward his tent. Scoffing, he tossed over the old paper, like he hadn't read it twenty times already, and grabbed the bear and it's perch. "Where the hell did this shit come from?"

"You better be nice to that computer, Sanzo." Elizabeth said, rather annoyed.

"What the fuck is it? And this!" he held up the bear, "What the hell is this thing?"

"That's Violet. You better be nice to her."

"You named your fucking bear 'Violet'?"

"No, That's Meagan's bear. She'll kill ya if you hurt it." Elizabeth deadpanned.

"I suppose you have a fucking bear too, eh?"

"Yep. Her name is Betsy and she is safe at home." Elizabeth said deeply.

"What the fuck are you doing to my bear, Sanzo!" The voice of Meagan rang out, and her arms were on his at once, dragging his down.

"What the hell!" Sanzo yelled, as she pulled the bear from his hand and cradled it like a baby. "You stupid--!"

Meagan gave Sanzo a hurt look, then the finger, and then ran to Goku and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the tent where his sleeping bag was. Goku blinked, as he was drug along, his cheeks lightly pink. Sanzo glared as Meagan and Goku vanished, and his threw down the laptop, then blinked as Elizabeth lay at his feet, the laptop in her arms. She let out a sigh of relief; her laptop was safe from the pissy tyrant that was Sanzo.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Elizabeth demanded as she stood.

"It's just a piece of crap!"

"NO IT'S NOT! It's a work of art in circuits and plastic. Don't take you fucking frustrations out on me or my stuff, Sanzo!"

Sanzo glared at her and bit out a very short "I'm _not_ frustrated."

"Coulda fooled me! If you keep this up, you'll get an ulcer." Elizabeth sat down the laptop and marched over to Jeep and grabbed the water bottle off the back.

"What are you doing, Elizabeth-dono?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"I'm gonna teach a lesson," she growled… literally. She was so pissed she began speaking in wolf. She walked back to the seething Sanzo and uncapped the bottle only to sling its contents straight into his face. "Wake up and smell the fuckin' reality, you bastard!" she shouted in Chinese. "The goddamn world doesn't revolve around you despite what you may or may not think! People aren't gonna wait on you to pry your fucking head out of your fucking ass! Keep this up and I'm pretty damn sure you're gonna drive everyone you care for away!"

She jammed the cap back onto the bottle and then pitched _that_ at him. Sanzo dodged the metal canteen with wide eyes. He had never seen her that angry.

Over out of their immediate line of sight, both Goku and Meagan eyed the dripping wet Sanzo with mixed feelings. Meagan was almost on the verge of drooling… Goku was laughing. When they realized exactly who got him wet, they were rather shocked to see Elizabeth just about bristling in anger.

"Um… did Sanzo call her a bitch?" Meagan whispered to Goku. The monkey just shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon. Let's go back inside," Goku said, pushing her back into the tent.

Over with Hakkai and Gojyo, there was a similar discussion.

"What made Elizabeth-dono so angry?" Hakkai asked of the kappa.

"Maybe Sanzo called her a bitch…" Gojyo muttered back.

"Oh, my…"

Back with the arguing individuals, Sanzo was beginning to turn purple with anger. "What in the fuck possessed you to throw water on me!"

"Maybe so you'll finally get the shit out of your eyes!"

"What shit!"

"You are so damn blind to your own emotions, it's a fucking wonder that you've even lasted this long! What? Did you hide under a rock, stuff your fingers in your ears, and sing songs from the 'Sound of Music' through puberty or something!"

"What the fuck are you talking about now!"

"She turns you on, dammit! Everything she _does_… everything she _owns_, it makes you think about her! I don't know what you're thinking, but it's pretty fucking obvious. Even Gojyo, the one person that has probably never known true love, has fucking seen it! You're in love—"

"Shut up!" Meagan ran between the feuding pair, unable to take it anymore. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it right now! Let Sanzo figure it out on his own. This is so stupid. Stop fighting my battles for me!"

"…Sorry," Elizabeth muttered. "Not about throwing the water, though."

"No… he needed that. But the rest was unnecessary!"

Sanzo stared at the two women. One was yelling at him for something he didn't really understand… and the other was defending him.

In the tent, Goku sat holding Violet. He had heard everything Elizabeth had said… and it was easy to figure out what she had been about to say. Tears welled in the monkey's eyes. This is so stupid. He fell for a girl that didn't even like him back…

"Now, if you two are done," Meagan's voice filtered to him. "Go to your damn tents and cool off. I'm going back to Goku's if you need me."

Goku heard that and hastily brushed away the tears, not wanting Meagan to see that he was being a wuss. The tent flap opened and Meagan came in smiling in a satisfied manner. It immediately faded when her eyes lit upon Goku.

"Goku-chan? What's wrong?" She knelt down in front of him.

"Nuthin'…"

"Goku… you're clutching Violet and your eyes are swollen," Meagan said softly. She shifted her position so she could sit down next to him. Dropping her head on his shoulder, she said, "You can talk to me, you know."

Goku was a little surprised by her motions, but wasn't about to reject them. One of his arms left its clutch on Violet and he dropped it around Meagan's waist as he dropped his own head on top of hers.

Meagan sighed softly. She didn't shift from the position because she could feel he just wanted to sit like that for some time.

--

Ooh… roughness…

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Saiyuki Self Insert

Part 9:

--

Elizabeth had just sat down to really rifle through the contents of her computer. She saw that all her documents were there… and _all_ her pictures… and _all_ her music. Thrilled, she looked through some of the images for a bit before she realized that Mozilla Firefox was one of the icons on her computer. "Huh?" Elizabeth muttered. She clicked the icon and was pleased when the window came up and was the homepage. "Yes!" she crowed happily.

"What is it, Elizabeth-dono?" Hakkai asked. He could see her messing with the computer Kannon had given her and the glow from the screen illuminated her face.

"I've got Internet!" she squealed.

"What is that?" Hakkai asked as he came over to sit next to her.

"A way for people all over the world to talk to each other, exchange information, and all sorts of cool stuff. There's a lot of bullshit on here, too, because of idiots that don't know what the hell they're doing."

She opened up the bookmarks tab, curious to see if her bookmarks were there, too. Sure enough… they were. One of the bookmarks was simply titled 'Funny' and Elizabeth grinned evilly.

"Hey, Gojyo!" she called to the red-haired kappa.

"What?"

"C'mere, I've got something funny to show you!" Gojyo came over and dropped onto the log on the other side of Elizabeth from Hakkai. "Wanna see?"

"Well, duh. I just came over here, didn't I?" Elizabeth saw Sanzo drying his face off from their 'little spat' earlier.

"Yo, Sanzo!" Sanzo turned to look at her flatly. He still hadn't forgiven her for throwing water on him. "Get over here and look at this!" When Sanzo didn't move, she said, "I promise you'll laugh. Think of it as an apology for earlier."

"…" Sanzo walked over and stood behind Elizabeth. "This had better be good."

"It will be!" Elizabeth sing-songed. She clicked on the bookmark and the screen changed. There was a rectangle of a pinkish-purple… A bar was loading up… and then all hell broke loose.

(Rizu-chan: If you want to see what we are talking about, go to this site and laugh your ass off: http/ img69. imageshack. us/ my. php? image gojyone. swf&width800. Just take out the spaces.)

The three guys stared at a chibified Gojyo dancing rather… cutely… gaily is more like it though. Elizabeth was already cracking up at it but the guys were stunned beyond words…

Until Gojyo suddenly found his voice. "What the fuck is this!" he shouted, horrified by the dance.

Elizabeth couldn't answer for she was laughing her ass off.

"What the fuck is this!" he demanded.

"G-go a-ask-k Me-Meagan!" Elizabeth managed to choke out between her giggles. "S-she u-under-st-stands it!"

Gojyo roughly stood and stormed off to find the Miko for an explanation of the song. As soon as he was out of sight, Sanzo looked down at Elizabeth and asked, "What does it mean?" There was a faint grin on his face.

"Um… It's a song about being gay?"

Right then, the song started over again.

Hakkai and Sanzo looked at each other for a long moment before both of them broke down into laughter. Fortunately for Hakkai, he was sitting when his dam broke. Sanzo, on the other hand, had to quickly take Gojyo's emptied seat.

"Am I forgiven?" the she-wolf asked the priest, having been able to calm down. Sanzo just continued laughing. "I'll take that as a yes…"

--

Gojyo was pissed beyond belief. He had thought that the she-wolf was pretty cool, but now… He sure as hell didn't like her. Stomping over to Goku's tent, he pulled back the flap to demand Meagan tell him exactly what that 'Milahi' song was. However, what he saw was Meagan and Goku still sitting in the same position from earlier, but both were asleep.

He eyed them for a long moment, wondering what he should do. Then he shrugged. If they were gonna get together, he might as well help it along. He carefully pulled them apart, thankful that both were such heavy sleepers.

Gojyo put Meagan into the sleeping bag first and then stripped Goku down to his shirt and boxers. He had no wish to go any further… He wasn't gay after all.

His gaze darkened, remembering exactly what Elizabeth had showed him. Shaking it off, he put the monkey into the sleeping bag next to the Miko and zipped the bag shut.

He'd just have to ask her in the morning…

Gojyo grinned. And in the morning he'd have to be up early enough to see the outcome of his handiwork.

He walked back over to the others and was glad when he couldn't hear that stupid song. He wasn't glad that both Sanzo and Hakkai had deeply amused grins on their faces.

"Did you find out what the song meant?" Hakkai asked, his grin very broad.

"…No, but I put the kids to bed. They practically fell asleep on each other," Gojyo replied, giving his best friend a deeply un-amused look. Sanzo, whom had retreated to his increasingly ratty paper, looked up from the pages with a raised eyebrow.

However, before he could say anything, Gojyo walked off to his tent. The kappa had no wish to be anywhere near the traitorous she-wolf at that moment. Sanzo looked after him for a moment before going back to his paper.

Elizabeth saw the rather nasty look on his face and felt rather bad about the whole thing. "Maybe I shouldn't've done that…" she murmured.

"Done what?" asked Hakkai. "Shown him that video?"

"More like I shouldn't have shown any of you that video… Now he's pissed and I'm out a friend. Why in the fuck do I always do that?"

Now Hakkai was really confused. "Do what?"

"Fuck up every friendship I ever had! I mean, with Summer I must have done something wrong 'cause otherwise she wouldn't have ever made fun of me… or was that her fault? With the whole making fun of thing? I mean… I was _right_ _there_ and she had to've known it and she let _her_ friends make fun of me… Is that why I did it? Just pass on the pain? Man, I'm horrible. No wonder I had no friends in school." Elizabeth fell silent after her small rant. She looked over at Hakkai. "Do you think I'm horrible? Mean? Not worthy of a friend?" She clasped her hands together and looked down dejectedly.

"Elizabeth-dono," Hakkai said comfortingly as he placed his hand on hers. "You are far from cruel and horrible. And you do have friends. Meagan-miko is your friend, yes? And I know I am."

"…I guess."

"I know. And give Gojyo some time. He'll come to forgive you, especially if you apologize to him."

"…You think?"

"I've known Gojyo for a long time now. He's a fairly good guy once you get past the rough parts."

"Thanks, Hakkai." Hakkai smiled and stood to go to bed. "Hakkai?" He turned back.

"Yes, Elizabeth-dono?"

"If you need to bitch about something… I can lend an ear. It's kinda of a weird thing… but it makes me feel wanted."

"…" Hakkai looked at the she-wolf in surprise. "I'll do that…" he said softly in ascent before continuing to the tent. Again he paused. "Will you be coming in soon?" he called back to her.

"Soon enough." Hakkai entered the tent and closed the flap. The usual night sounds filled the air as Elizabeth glanced over at Sanzo. "Hey… I'm sorry about earlier."

"Doesn't matter," grunted the priest, never lifting his eyes from the paper.

"It does to me. That's why I apologized." Elizabeth stood and began to travel over to her tent. "Oh, and by the way. The offer to Hakkai extends to you, too." She quickly walked over to the tent and also entered before zipping it back shut.

Sanzo folded his paper and finished off his cigarette. Pitching it into the dying embers of the fire, he also stood. The priest kicked some more dirt over on the embers before going to bed himself.

--

The next morning found Gojyo fairly early. He was sitting rather cheerfully near the rekindled fire where Hakkai was cooking breakfast. Elizabeth emerged from Hakkai's tent fairly rumpled, having slept in her actual clothes from the day before. She looked over at the two best friends and noted the very mischievous smile on Gojyo's face.

"Do I even wanna know what you're thinking?" she said as she brushed the sleep from her eyes and plopped down next to him. He glanced over and from the look on her face, he could tell she was trying to make amends… or couldn't remember anything from the night before.

"No."

"I thought as much."

Sanzo emerged from his tent also and seemed rather put out. He dropped into the seat next to Elizabeth… which was basically the only one open and not next to Gojyo. The morning was rather peaceful until…

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"…?" All four of the already-awake ikkou looked over at the tent that contained Meagan and Goku.

"STAY AWAY, YOU PERV!"

"WHAT DID I DO!"

"LEMME OUTTA THIS TENT!" The flap of the tent bent out rather sharply and shook. Suddenly there was a ripping sound and the front was torn open. Out came Meagan as if she had the hounds of hell on her heels… and wasn't wearing anything more than her light innermost kimono but it was flying open to reveal her purple bra and panties.

She flew thought the camp, and hit a hard halt in front of the Sanzo-ikkou that where looking at her with mixed expressions. Gojyo was laughing hysterically, Hakkai was hiding his eyes, Elizabeth looked in awe, and Sanzo looked horrified, or stunned. Goku ran toward Meagan, and slammed into her, in just his white boxers. They toppled to the ground, Goku on top of a frantic Meagan, and Meagan screamed a long string of curses in a language even Elizabeth didn't know, but judging by the harsh tone, she could only assume it was German. Pissed German.

Goku blinked, trying to stand, but his leg was tangled in her kimono, which only cause him to slip onto her again, and another slue of foreign words to be screamed.

" Gottmutterfucking damnit, Goku! Gehen Sie von mir Recht dieses fucking zweite weg, oder ich trete Ihren Affeesel vollständig zurück zu Ihnen bumsender Rahmen, also helfen Sie mir Gott, JETZT!" Came from the Miko's lips, rough, and rather scary. Goku found his footing, just in time to have a foot planted in his gut. The miko was pissed.

"Goku…" Sanzo hissed. And Goku epped. He saw the gun that was aimed at his head, and the hammer was cocked. Goku jumped away from the Miko, which was still yelling in a harsh tongue. Sanzo looked at the Miko, and at the monkey, who was pouting.

"What did you do, Goku?" Sanzo demanded.

"I didn't do anythin'! Honest!" Goku said, pissed, and upset. "I would do nuthin' to hurt Mei-chan!"

"Now, Sanzo…" Hakkai stood, "It seems Meagan-miko is fine now." Sanzo blinked, and looked to where Meagan was sitting. Then he looked up to see Meagan grabbing her cleaning supplies.

"Where are you going, Miko?" Sanzo asked, dropping his gun.

"I'm going to take a bath." She hissed, looking at Goku, deeply hurt.

Goku blinked, "Mei-chan?" He moved to go toward her, but Sanzo held up his hand.

"Goku, Perhaps she should go alone. Too cool her head?" Hakkai offered, "I just finished breakfast. You should sit."

Goku looked at the seat next to Elizabeth, who on had a warm smile. He turned and walked toward his tent to get dressed. He looked at his ripped door, and his heart tore in pain. Mei-chan hated him now. As he walked in to get his clothes, tears stung his eyes.

"That was very cruel, Gojyo," Hakkai told the kappa. Gojyo blinked, then looked at the once-human right in his green eyes.

"I was just trying to help them along. That girl is a flake, and Goku is to damn shy to actually take her to –" He stopped, because the barrel of Sanzo's gun was against the back of his head, "You need to apologize, Red Cockroach. That was not your place."

Gojyo moaned, then watched the half dressed Goku, who only wore his ratty jeans and his shirt, walk toward the table.

"Now, Gojyo!" Sanzo demanded, sitting next to the kappa.

"Goku… I'm sorry."

Goku blinked, "For what?" He eyed the Kappa, his gold eyes turning a dark Amber.

"I put you and Mei-kun in the same sleeping bag. I thought it would help you both along…"

"I HATE YOU!" Goku yelled, then sat brooding, as breakfast was served. He was pissed. Hakkai smiled, as he set down the plate "Now, Goku. I'm sure Gojyo was only trying to help. As unorth –"

Goku's glare shut Hakkai up, and he stood violently, "Save it for me, 'kay?" he walked toward the woods, yet again, bringing the number of the ikkou down to four. Sanzo watched Goku walk toward the spring, then looked away, pissed, but acted like he didn't give a rat's ass wither or not he was going after that damn Miko. If she wanted a bath… Well… that was her stupid choice to go alone.

Hakkai sighed, and set the plate aside, then sat between Gojyo and Elizabeth, looking at his own plate, "it's good to see Goku's growing up some."

"Feh," was Sanzo's response, as he pulled out the paper he had. It was about five days old, but he didn't give a damn.

Elizabeth smiled, "My, we are happy this morning…"

"I do believe we should set out today, we have stayed here to long as it is. Do you not agree, Sanzo?" Hakkai said, trying to change the subject.

"Whatever. Leave the brats behind if we must." Sanzo retorted flatly.

"We can't do that, Sanzo!" Gojyo stated, "You would really leave your pet behind? And what about that Miko?"

"I'm not leaving without Meagan!" Elizabeth said.

"Then you can stay with the brats." Sanzo stood. He was clearly hurt about last night. He oddly missed Meagan the last two nights, and, frankly, it scared the shit outta him. He felt that he needed someone, other than himself. He walked to Jeep and sat in his seat. He felt the Youkai coming, but he was ready for them. A worrisome thought struck him, 'Meagan is out there alone…' he got up and spotted her fan and her Miko kimono in the back seat, and his worry turned to horror. She was out there unarmed. What kinda idiot --!

He grabbed her fan and her sutras and walked toward the spring.

Goku was ahead of Sanzo, walking a much slower pace, and was kicking some rocks when he heard the Miko scream. His eyes widened, "MEI-CHAN!" He ran toward the direction of the spring.

Sanzo also heard the scream and cursed out loud as he rushed into the forest.

Elizabeth, Gojyo and Hakkai heard the scream, but where suddenly surrounded by several Youkai.

"What a way to start the morning! A workout! You guys are so kind!" Gojyo summoned Shakujou, and smiled wickedly.

Elizabeth and Hakkai summoned Chi, "Shut your damn mouth, you stupid kappa!"

Hakkai smiled, "I will have to agree with Gojyo, Elizabeth-dono. But I am afraid that this will not be easy with Goku and Sanzo running to protect Meagan-Miko."

"Feh…" Elizabeth sneered.

--

Goku was the first to reach Meagan; a demon held her form above the water a neck hold. She was biting down hard, and kicking at the other demons that where trying to come near.

"HEY!" Goku yelled, rushing forward. Nyoi-bo formed in his hand, and he knocked the guy holding Meagan. He caught her and jumped away, and set her gently on the ground and growled lightly, like a predator protecting his mate. Meagan blinked, watching Goku grab his coronet. Meagan jumped up, pulling her kimono closed, for her obi was floating in the water, and grab his hand, "No! Don't take it off!"

Goku looked at her, alarmed at her stopping him. He didn't remember telling her… He then yelled and brought forth Nyoi-bo, "DAMNIT!" He rushed forward, attacking the first few demons. A few slid past Goku and ran to the unarmed Miko. She kicked one on in the chest barefooted, but she was useless without her sutras and steel-toe-boots. The demon laughed, much to the Miko's horror. He grabbed her foot –

A gunshot rang through the air. Blood poured from a bullet hole in the demons chest an inch above her foot. Meagan fell back, into the strong arms of a man. All she saw was blond hair, and pissed purple eyes, "Sa-Sanzo-kun." She gasped out. As he held her, his gun shot off rapidity. All Meagan could see was the determination in his eyes, and all she could hear was the beat of her heart in her ears.

Goku turned and saw the look that Meagan held, and the look that Sanzo held. A smile parted his lips. He turned back to his fight, and he finally understood. Meagan loved Sanzo, and Sanzo loved her. She just couldn't look at him that way, but the look she held told more to him than any words she could tell him. He swore at that moment to protect THAT love.

--

Chi flew from two sets of hands, the owners back to back. Elizabeth smiled at Hakkai, whose smile was returned. With a simple nod, they separated and Gojyo's crescent blade swung right where they once stood. Carnage and blood, not to mention body parts, flew into the air.

"Man, that is a beautiful sight!" Gojyo said, turning to face the youkai behind him, or the five that where left.

"You're fucking crazy!"

"That we are, but you have also greatly underestimated us." Hakkai said with his normal smile on his face.

Elizabeth smiled as well and placed her hand on her hip, "So, Who gets the last peons?"

"I do believe Gojyo would like to have them."

"Then they are all his."

Gojyo cracked his knuckles and popped his neck, "Oh boy. Death to come."

With one flick of his wrist, the five men screams where cut short. "Man, that was lame."

"No, That was sick. I need a bath _now_." Elizabeth moaned, laughing lightly.

"I will have to agree with Elizabeth-dono." Hakkai smiled.

"Hakkai! Rizu-nee-chan! Cockroach! Are you guys okay!" came from the woods.

"You're a moron!" said an older voice.

"Sanzo-kun… I _can_ walk!" Said the female voice, rather exasperated, "Please put me down!"

Sanzo walked toward the camp, but saw the carnage before the Miko. "Goku. Go into the camp and get all of Meagan-miko's crap."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The Miko demanded.

"Would you prefer 'High Priestess Umihara'?" Sanzo said snidely, walking toward Jeep.

"No! Call me 'Mei-kun'!" The Miko demanded.

"That's a ridiculous name. I'm not going to call you that."

"What? Why is it ridiculous?"

"Because it makes you sound like a man!"

"But Gojyo called me 'Mei-kun'…" The miko pouted in his arms.

"Gojyo's a moron."

"…Put me down, Sanzo-hime!"

"…" There was a vague twitch at his eye, but the Miko stayed in his arms, as he climbed into his seat, setting the miko down on his lap.

Meagan pouted, "Sanzo-kun…"

"What?" he asked, eyes closed, annoyed.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked softly.

Sanzo's eyes shot open, and all he saw was deep royal purple eyes, and her soft breath on his lips. His eyes widened, and his cheeks turned a soft pink. "I- I'm not mad!" He felt his nose bump into hers, and he realized she was closer than any person had ever been to him. He was horrified.

She smiled moving in _closer_. Oh god… her eyes where closing. Sanzo moved his head back as she moved forward, until it hit the headrest. Then he froze, as he felt Meagan's lips just a whisper away. Was she really going to kiss him? Her lips softly touched his –

"What are you guys looking at?" Goku asked, and the heads of the two holy figures turned to behold the smiling faces of four youkai. Meagan and Sanzo flushed at once.

"Hey! Don't let us bother you!" Gojyo said.

"My, Sanzo… Was that your first kiss?" Hakkai asked, and laughed lightly as Sanzo glared.

"I think it was." Elizabeth smiled.

"You guys are so cruel! You should be cleaning! Not watching the passion that Sanzo holds for Mei-nee-chan!" Goku said, waving his arms, Violet in his left hand.

Meagan blushed, "I- I didn't kiss him!"

Sanzo held his head in his hand, and was trying to gain control of his blush… and _other_ body functions as well. He was sure Meagan was well aware of that problem, for her leg was right against it, but thankfully, she hadn't said anything about it. He had never had anybody do _THAT_ to him… _**EVER**. _

As Goku shooed the youkai away, to clean and pack, Meagan looked at Sanzo and smiled a sweet smile. "Gomen. I don't know what took over me. You just looked so cute I wanted to kiss you. I won't do it again. Well… not until your ready." She turned away, to the face of Goku, who held up Violet. Meagan smiled, "Goku-kun, Thank you."

"I'm sorry I hurt her, Mei-nee-chan, when I was yelling at the others…" he turned and ran off.

Sanzo leered at the bear, as Meagan set it in her lap and smiled, settling back in Sanzo's arms.

--

Hakkai smiled as they pulled into a town. It was small, but it wasn't any less busy. Sanzo looked at the sleeping Miko in his arms. He had been cursing himself, as she yet again buried her head on his chest, her thumb in her mouth, and now the purple bear clutched to her chest. She was gripping his outfit, and he was very uncomfortable.

Goku was kicking his feet, Elizabeth was typing away on her computer, and Gojyo was trying to ignore Elizabeth, still pissed about the Chibi-dance of himself. Hakkai pulled Jeep into park and smiled, "Okay… Everyone out!"

"I can't move." Sanzo complained, the miko nuzzling him for the twentieth time this hour. Hakkai smiled, knowing that if Sanzo woke the Miko, all hell would break loose.

"Very well, you stay here with Jeep. We are just getting supplies."

Elizabeth shut her computer and climbed out of the back of the iron vehicle. Goku was right behind her, then Gojyo. Sanzo watched them all walk away then moaned. After lighting up a cigarette, he held one arm around the sleeping Miko. It wasn't so bad, aside from the fact that he couldn't feel his legs.

Hakkai smiled back at the three, as they walked into town, "Now, do we have a list?"

"Got it!" Goku waved the paper that was in Hakkai's handwriting.

"And don't we have to ask for directions?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, we do…" Hakkai nodded.

"Can we spend the night?" Gojyo asked, watching the pretty town girls walk by.

"No, I'm afraid not. Sanzo's already pretty upset we spent so much time at the camp site."

"So… Who does what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Would you go ask for directions, Elizabeth-dono?" Hakkai asked of her. "And Goku, would you go with her?"

"Sure," the two chorused.

"Gojyo, will you come with me for the supplies?"

"Fine…"

"Remember, everyone! We meet back at Jeep-kun in an hour!" Hakkai said before the two groups split up. Hakkai and Gojyo headed off to the market to gather the usual supplies of food, water, and toilet paper. Naturally, Hakkai handled the money and Gojyo handled the packages… which is to say he held the groceries, you perverts out there.

Gojyo was walking after Hakkai, an annoyed look on his face. Hakkai managed to catch the look and asked him what was wrong.

"You know damn well what's wrong," Gojyo informed him flatly.

"If it is about the video, you shouldn't be so upset," Hakkai told him.

"How would you feel if you saw yourself dancing to a gay song in a fucking gay outfit?" Gojyo demanded.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. It might be amusing to see."

Gojyo stared at him for a moment. "What is _wrong_ with you? It's insulting!"

"You just don't have a sense of humor. Besides, Elizabeth-dono was quite upset that she made you angry."

"Then she shouldn't've done it."

Hakkai looked at his best friend, feeling that Gojyo was being a bit unfair.

--

By the time Hakkai and Gojyo had made it back to Jeep, they realized that Elizabeth and Goku had made it back. Goku was sitting on the ground by Jeep's front driver's side tire, looking rather pouty. Elizabeth was standing next to him with a soft smile on her face.

The two noticed their approach and immediately held their index fingers to their lips.

"What's goin--?" Gojyo started, but Hakkai quickly cut him off. He gestured over at Jeep's passenger seat where Sanzo and Meagan were sitting…

Gojyo's jaw just about dropped at the sight. Meagan was still asleep, still clutching at her teddy bear and Sanzo's clothing. But that wasn't what shocked him. Sanzo was _also_ asleep, his arm around the sleeping Miko's waist in a _very_ protective gesture. His head was on the headrest and had lolled to one side… as if he had been looking at her when he had fallen asleep.

(Mei-chan: IN JAPAN, THE DRIVER'S SEAT IS ON THE AMERICAN PASSENGER SIDE!)

Both men stared at the scene in some amount of shock.

"Is… Is Sanzo showing _affection_?" Gojyo asked incredulously.

"I'm not sure if it was intentional or not…" Hakkai murmured.

After a moment, Sanzo's eyes opened slowly and settled on the onlookers. "About time," he said flatly.

"…I won't tell him we were staring if you won't…" Gojyo said to Hakkai.

"What are you two blathering on about?" Sanzo demanded, seeing their mouths move.

Meagan's right hand shot upwards and popped Sanzo's cheek. "Shut up!" she mumbled, half-asleep. Sanzo felt the wetness on his cheek and reached up to wipe it off, never removing his arm from her waist. After he managed to wipe off the saliva, for Meagan sucked her right thumb, he looked at it, disgusted, and wiped it on _her_ face.

Meagan's eyes shot open and screamed, "You sick muther fucker!" Immediately, a barrage of Violet attacks came down on his head and shoulders as Meagan attacked him violently. "Death from above, damn you! Death from **ABOVE**!"

"…I think she's upset…" Hakkai said softly, hoping to not attract her attention.

"You call _that_ upset?" Gojyo asked, wide eyed. "I'd _hate_ to see what _you'd_ call pissed." Both Elizabeth and Goku had backed away, giving the enraged young woman her space.

"Jesus Christ!" swore Sanzo, trying to evade the blows rather unsuccessfully. Meagan realized that even though she had been raining blows down on the Sanzo, there was still a pressure around her middle.

Seeing what had caused it, her eyes widened and she started writhing to get out of his grasp. "Lemme go!" she shouted. "Let me _go_!" By now, it was undeniable that the commotion had attracted quite a crowd.

Sanzo, realizing he had indeed kept his arm around her waist, immediately let go. Unfortunately, with the Miko straining against him, she toppled over into the driver's seat. Meagan fought her way up into a sitting position once more and thwacked the Sanzo around the head again with her bear before getting out of Jeep.

"Hmph," she huffed as she straightened her kimono. "Bastard." Sanzo didn't say anything. He did glare forward at the surrounding crowd with a faint tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Is the yellin' over with?" Goku asked, careful to not cause another blow-up.

"Of course it is, my Goku-chan!" Meagan said as she turned and hugged him on the spot. Goku flushed red at the pet name and totally knew he was being used to piss Sanzo off… but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it, right?

Of course… Sanzo just ignored the whole thing. That didn't mean he didn't notice it. He noticed it all right. And his blood positively boiled when Meagan called Goku '_her_ Goku-chan'.

"I got you something," he heard Goku said before Elizabeth corrected him. "_We_, Goku-kun. _We._" "Yeah, we!"

"What did you get me?" Meagan asked. "You know I love presents!" She nuzzled his cheek, totally ignoring Sanzo and his pissy look. Goku, on the other hand, saw the look. He laughed lightly, though, because he did adore Meagan's affection. It was different than most people; it was like she liked him, without any restraints.

Which was true, she loved Goku for everything that he was. "We got you a jacket!" Goku held up the royal purple jacket. It was lined with faux fur, and looked very sleek, with frog buttons and a parka-like hood. The miko blinked at the jacket, then smiled, taking it into her arms, "Oh, Goku-chan…" her eyes looked at the jacket, lovingly. Sanzo rolled his eyes, and looked at the bear on the floorboard. His eye twitched, annoying bear.

Goku smiled, "And I saw this yummy looking Ramen stand back a ways! Rizu-nee-chan wouldn't take me, but… will you?" Goku asked the Miko as she pulled on the jacket.

She smiled, "I love ramen, but Sanzo will get mad if we hold everyone up. Can I take a rain check?"

Goku sighed, pouted, and then smiled widely, "Yeah! I guess it's okay! Look, I got a green jacket!" He held up his jacket, which was a deep green. "Rizu-nee-chan got a black one!"

"What about us?" Gojyo asked, a rather annoyed tone.

"We didn't think you three would look good in pink, and the rest of the where in children sizes. The man said we had to cross the mountains to get to the west, and he said it would be cold. I'm not going to wear those drapes again."

Gojyo huffed, "And, what? You expect us to go unfashionable?"

"Now, Gojyo…" Hakkai tired to reason. Gojyo crossed his arms and leered at the she-wolf.

Elizabeth pouted lightly, "I'm sorry, Gojyo."

Gojyo looked away, "Whatever."

"If you are quite done, I want to get going. NOW." The pissy Sanzo demanded.

"Goku-chan, can I sit in your lap? My current seat is in a very bad mood."

Goku smiled; "My lap is your seat!" he climbed into Jeep and helped the Miko in, pulling her into his lap. Gojyo sat next to Goku, who was in the middle, and Elizabeth sat behind Sanzo. She typed on her computer, and Gojyo watched as Meagan started teaching Goku a hand game.

An object hit Meagan in the back of the head. She turned, and there was her beloved bear in her face, Sanzo holding it out to her. She blinked and smiled, "Arigato, Sanzo-kun."

"Feh."

--

Mei-chan: Heey! People are liking that I called Kannon 'Boytits'!

Rizu-chan: …That was my idea to call her that.

Mei-chan: But it was _me_ who said it!

Rizu-chan: But it's _my_ thought. You may get credited with the Boytits comment… but it's me that should get the praise.

Mei-chan: ……But I said it…

REMEMBER!

We will not put up any more chapters unless people REVIEW!

Remember… three reviews at least for each chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Saiyuki Self Insert

Part 11:

--

--

Goku smiled at the miko, who sat in her room that she was going to share with Rizu-nee-chan, "You know, I smelled a noodle stand on the way in! You promised to take me to a noodle stand, remember…" Meagan looked at Goku with a small amount of shock, then smiled and stood from her perch on the windowsill.

She looked down (slightly) at the monkey and smiled, "Goku, let me get some money and I'd love to go with you. Let me change, too."

Goku nodded, then walked toward the door of the inn, and smiled at Hakuryuu. The little dragon kyuu-ed at him, as if to say 'good luck'. Goku petted him. "It's not a date, Hakuryuu. It's more like a outing between two friends."

The dragon looked over at his master, as he sat at the table with the she-wolf. They laughed, soft and care free. Gojyo was out, 'cruising' as he would say. The miko came down in her favorite boots, khaki paints, a red spaghetti strap shirt, and her hair was back in loose braid. She walked to Goku and smiled, "ready?"

Goku blushed, for her spaghetti strap tank did show a _lot_ of cleavage. But, she looked hot. "Mmm." He nodded, holding out his hand to the Miko.

She took it and smiled, "Ramen! Here we come!"

"Yeah!"

Hakkai smiled as they walked from the inn, hand in hand, already laughing, "Poor Meagan-miko. I don't think she knows who she wants to be with, Goku or Sanzo. I'd see Goku as a better match, wouldn't you Elizabeth-dono?"

Elizabeth smiled, and Hakuryuu landed on Hakkai's shoulder, "… I suppose either would make her happy. Once Sanzo pulls his head out of his ass, that is."

Hakkai nodded, and then returned to the conversation at hand.

--

As four of the Ikkou sat at the dinner table, Sanzo lit up a fag.

"Don't smoke at the table! It affects the food!" Elizabeth bitched.

"Silence." Sanzo bit back, leering at the wolf.

"I don't want my food tasting like shit!"

"Then eat at another table!" the Sanzo snapped, and then abruptly stood. "Or better yet, I'll eat alone!"

"Oh dear," Hakkai said, a worried smile on his face. "It seems Sanzo is moodier than usual."

"Is it 'cause that dopey monkey took the miko out on a date?" Gojyo asked, sitting with his leg on the table. "He's pissy... Well, fuck him. I'm hungry."

As Sanzo sat alone, he ordered his food. Gojyo got his food, and so did Hakkai. Elizabeth still was thinking, and decided last minute. She hoped what she ordered was good. Gojyo smiled at the she-wolf. She smiled back, then Hakkai said something witty, and she laughed. Sanzo rolled his eyes and lifted his drink and sat back down beside Gojyo.

"The great Sanzo returns from his trip to the other table! How was is, my lord!" Gojyo chided. The barrel of the Sanzo's gun poked him in the ear.

"I'll kill you if you speak like that again."

"Sure thing, man!" Gojyo laughed, then blinked as his food came. "Wow! The saru should really be here! Look at all this food! There is actually enough for everyone!"

Sanzo growled and broke open his chopsticks. He lifted his bowl of rice and started eating. Gojyo started with the pot stickers and Hakkai started with the teriyaki pork. Elizabeth poured soy sauce in her rice, enough to drown it in brown.

Gojyo gagged, "Man, that's sick, Rizu-kun! I mean, damn! That shit'll be _salty_."

"Silence." Sanzo bitched, "Let her eat her food how she fucking likes it!"

Elizabeth looked at the chopsticks, slightly dismayed. She really sucked at chopsticks. She lifted the bowl and scooped some of the rice into her mouth, then coughed at the salty taste.

"I warned you." Gojyo said, holding out his bowl. "That stuff is homemade, and it can be salty. Just eat it plain. It's best that way."

Elizabeth took his rice and smiled. "Thank you, Gojyo."

"Eh," was all he said as he ate come chicken and beef.

Hakkai smiled and held out his hand, "Let me show you how to hold them properly, Elizabeth-dono. The way you're holding them now all the food will fall out before you get a chance to eat it."

Elizabeth blushed, as Hakkai showed her how to hold the chopstick. She tried to eat Gojyo's rice and was much more successful this time.

Sanzo was done with his rice and had started eating his ordered chicken, and some pot stickers. He also grabbed some veggies.

Hakkai smiled and coached Elizabeth as they ate. And sipped his saké as Elizabeth did well.

"I take it you don't have chopsticks where you are from." Gojyo said, grabbing for the last pot sticker.

Elizabeth blushed, "Eh? No… we have forks and knifes and spoons…"

Hakkai smiled, "I figured you where from the western civilizations. Which one, if I might ask."

"America…"

"Ah, yes, the land of opportunity. Gojyo, please don't eat all the pork."

"I'm used to that damn saru stealin' all the food, so I'm gonna eat while I can!" Gojyo complained, stuffing his face.

"Slow down or you'll have the shits later," Sanzo bitched.

"Fuck you, Baldie."

"Who are you calling bald?" The gun was in Gojyo's face again.

Elizabeth giggled and ate some meat with the chopsticks. Sanzo and Gojyo bitched, and some shots where fired off. Hakkai and Elizabeth, on the other hand, had pleasant conversation.

After an hour, they where ready to pay. Sanzo stood and looked in his sleeve with his hand. He then dug in his pockets. With a quick glance around on the floor, he looked at the three, "You pay."

"WHAT?" Gojyo and Elizabeth demanded together.

"Oh dear, Sanzo, did you lose your card?"

"No… Meagan stole it. That's why she hugged me and said she was going out to eat. I wondered why, but now I know she took it from my pocket."

--

"Achoo!" The miko sneezed.

"Bless you!" Goku said, looking up from his ramen.

"Some one is talking about me…" she said, putting more curry powder into her ramen. She looked up. "Can I have some wasabi powder please?"

"You like spicy shit, dun' you?"

--

"Sanzo! We don't have any money!"

"Then wash dishes," the priest said, standing.

"You jackass!" Gojyo yelled, "you fucking prick! You need to clean too!"

"Like hell I will." He tossed down the exact amount in cash for his food. "See you later." He walked out of the restaurant, his last cigarette in his mouth.

"That lazy bastard!" Elizabeth bitched, fully ready to run away.

"Excuse me. If you can't pay, I need you to wash dishes for you meals." The owner said, lifting the cash.

The three sweat dropped, and grumbled, walking into the back.

In time, Hakkai was working as a waiter while the other two where washing the dishes.

"I'm gonna kill them all," Gojyo bitched, looking his wrinkling hands.

"Sanzo is mine!" the she-wolf bitched as the bus boy brought the dishes back to them. They both cried out as their pile grew.

--

Meagan and Goku were walking back toward the inn; darkness had descended. They had to stop for Meagan spotted something pretty, and now there where on the way home. They were listening to her mp3 player, which played Numb/Encore.

"What hell are you waiting for? -Sigh- Look what you made me do. Look what I made for you—"

"What is it saying?" Goku asked, liking the beat, but not understand the English song.

She blinked and smiled, "This my favorite song!"

She changed the song anyway, to the new Kingdom Hearts theme song, Passion. But unlike most American bastards who had to wait an entire year to play it, she played the game in Japanese first, so she new the lyrics in Japanese.

She sang along softly with the Japanese song as Goku smiled and caught her hand, "Meagan."

"Nani?" she pulled off the headphone and looked at Goku.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"…" Goku pouted, and Meagan smiled, and pat Goku's head. "We speak of this to no one."

She looked at the inn.

--

Up stairs, Hakkai saw the two returning from his position by the window, as look out. He smiled widely, but it was not a happy smile. "My goodness. It seems Goku and Meagan-miko are back."

"My hands are still wrinkled, and it's all that midget's fault! And that pick-pocketing Miko!" the hanyou complained, looking at his hands.

Elizabeth looked toward the window. "I'm gonna kill them!"

Gojyo stood, nodding, then stopped, and watched Sanzo fold his paper and set it on the table, "You all stay put." And with that, he walked out of the room. As he walked down stairs, he reflected on how _worried _he was about Meagan all damn day. What kinda moron…

He walked outside, fully ready to yell at the two, but saw them looking at the moon and talking.

"… That movie was kinda scary…" Goku admitted.

"Horrors are usually like that, but that was lame Japanese horror. Low budget, if you know what I mean."

"I guess. But… You where the only one laughing!" Goku looked at her.

"Goku, I see scary shit on an every day bases. Like Kimi here." She pointed to the blank space behind her. She then sniggered at nothing.

"What did he say?"

"He's just complaining about him 'nickname'. The old fart donno when to shut up."

Goku smiled, "You said he was an old hippie, right?"

"Yeah, he says 'groovy' a lot. It's really lame."

(If you start here and read with that piano version of for real, It really fits! So cool! But you have to read at a good pace.)

Goku poked his fingers together, "Mei-chan… Lets not tell Sanzo what we where up to."

"What, that we went to see a movie? Of course not, He'll just assume we had a—"

"—Date?" The two turned to see the Sanzo standing over the two of them, annoyed.

The miko blinked then smiled, "No! I mean, we where walking by the Movie Theater, and saw the movie sign and had to go see it!" Sanzo's eye twitched, as he crossed his arms. In his left hand was his fan.

"And I swear I didn't try anything with your girlfriend!" Goku exclaimed. The Sanzo's eyes darkened, as the Miko whacked the saru. That told him Goku just lied to him.

"I'm _NOT_ his girlfriend! Not _yet_ anyway!" Sanzo blinked, '_Not _yet _anyway?_' What the hell? What did she mean by _that_?

"Goku." Sanzo snapped out. Goku and Meagan both looked at him.

"Yes, Sanzo…" He whimpered, knowing he was in trouble.

"My card." He held out his right hand. Goku blinked, and then pulled the card from his pocket and handed it to Sanzo. He then whimpered as Sanzo turned and walked in.

"I do believe you hurt him, Meagan-san." 'Kimi' said, a light sour look on his face. Meagan watched, tears in her eyes. Glancing at the dead Sanzo, she looked away; she looked at the carton of Sanzo's cigarettes and the gift she had bought him.

"That was weird. He normally…" Goku looked at Meagan, as tears ran down her face. Goku looked back at the inn, then at the Miko. It had been a fun night, but it was more like they had bonded then had a date. "Gomen, Mei-nee-chan…"

"It's okay Goku-nii-chan." She looked up at Goku and smiled. It was a sorrowful smile. Goku had to look away. He hurt her again, _Damnit_! Goku walked inside, determined to set the record straight. He knew what room they where in… they had rented three rooms, anyway. He kicked open the door, and three of the four looked at the rather angry Saru. "Sanzo," he said.

Sanzo ignored him. "Sanzo!" He said again, anger lacing his words. He still ignored him. "DAMNIT! YOU OWE MEI-NEE-CHAN AN APPOLOGY, YOU ASS HOLE!"

He turned and slammed the door. Meagan was right behind him, blinking. Goku looked at her, and then scoffed, "Sorry…" she said as she walked past him, her gifts in her hand. She smiled a sad but bright smile and opened the door, to run right into a chest. She looked up to see the annoyed violet eyes of the priest.

"Sa-Sanzo-kun."

"What?" he asked coldly

"Here, I got these for you." She held up the long box that held the cowboy killers. She turned, holding out a wooden box, "I also got you this, but I can take that back…"

The group blinked, and Goku crossed his arms, "I helped her pick it out. Can you still call it a date, Sanzo?"

"Goku, just leave him alone. I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said when Sanzo took the polished Japanese cherry wood box that held the gift, stunned. He slid the carved top open, and saw the mahjong tiles; the prettiest he had ever seen. He caught his breath, then looked up, just to see the miko had vanished. But he swore he saw a glimpse of his dead master, Koumyou. Sanzo blinked, then looked back at the tiles. They were amazing; the panted lacquer images were shimmering in the artificial light. They were carved from white, polished ivory, and the backs were cased in pure green jade, and the letters were the same color purple as his eyes, and every dot was colored for the number. The seasons where amazingly detailed, as were the flowers. Even the sticks where made of ivory. Stunned, he fingered a tile, and it was smooth and slick. (Mei-chan: I'm going with what I know about a mahjong set, seeing as I have one. Not THIS set, mine is plastic and cheap.) He realized they where high end and hand painted, and there were… amazingly beautiful. He also realized his jaw had dropped. He didn't deserve these… Sanzo frowned, closing his mouth, and felt like a royal ass; he guessed he should. Goku sighed and pulled up a table. "She got those with her own money if you must know. And she mulled over them for a while. They were _expensive_. She wanted you to teach her, but you scared her off." Goku told Sanzo, as he stared at a tile. "She wanted them, because she knew how much you loved Mahjong."

"I never told her-" Sanzo said, then bit the rest back, he felt like scum.

"I did. She thought they were pretty, and I told her you like Mahjong, so she wanted to get you the best set."

"Sanzo. We should probably play with them. That would make Meagan-miko feel better, I'm sure." Hakkai said. Gojyo and Hakkai where already setting up the table for the game.

Sanzo looked at the tile in his hand for a while longer (for those wondering, It's the plum), and then dumped the tiles out on the table.

Gojyo sat on the right, as Hakkai sat on the left. Sanzo took his seat in front of Goku. Sanzo laid the tiles, face down, and looked at the 'west' tile for a moment. He closed his eyes and then started to shuffle them. "I'll be chiicha." Sanzo said; as they picked up the tiles they wanted. Hakuryuu sat on Elizabeth's shoulder as she sat on a bed, watching the game. (End of song)

--

After many games, the clock read 1:18 am. Four hours of playing… Sanzo was losing horribly. Gojyo had a few semi-good hands, and it was a tie between Goku and Hakkai. Elizabeth was sipping a beer, watching the game.

"Tsumo. Men Chin Tan Pin Ryanpeikou. " Sanzo said, hitting his cigarette. It was the third one from the carton Meagan had bought him. She had got the right brand… and that was a sweet thing of her to do. Cigs and a mahjong set…he was such an ass… "24,000 points."

Hakkai smiled, "So it is, Sanzo. Your first win!"

Goku sighed, "Damn. I got nothin'."

The door opened violently, slamming against the wall, and the Miko walked in. Her eyes where dull, and she held her beloved bear. "Sanzo-hime."

The men had jumped (save Sanzo of course) and now three where sniggering. Sanzo leered, annoyed by that particular nickname, "What?"

"Sanzo-hime!" the miko said again, making the giggling stop. She was looking as if she couldn't see him, and stumbling around, "I need him."

Elizabeth set down her beer and walked to the Miko, "Meagan… what is wrong?"

"Zoidburgs."

"Hu?"

"Zoidburgs!"

Goku blinked, very worried, "Is she okay?"

"She's gone crazy!" Gojyo said, sounding worried as well, but also amused.

Hakkai, who was closest to the Miko, smiled, "No, no. She is just sleep walking."

The two 'children' of the group fell over.

"Sanzo…" whimpered the miko, sounding scared. "I need him."

Sanzo stood and walked to the Miko, "Meagan, I'm right here." He touched her lightly, then fell over onto his ass when she glomped him, "Sanzo-sama… burgs… Ducks and cows… gold water… redrum."

"What the hell?" Sanzo asked, blinking.

"It seems she is still dreaming!" Hakkai stated, then walked to the sleeping miko, whose arms where around the Sanzo's waist and her head buried in a very compromising place. "Meagan-miko. Where are you?"

"Harry Potter? Can you help, too?"

Elizabeth snickered when Hakkai was called 'Harry Potter'. Sanzo was more concerned with the fact she was _nuzzling _him… and her head was in a very… okay, she HAD to stop that! He grabbed her head, and started to stroke her hair to clam her down. Goku and Gojyo were looking at the Miko as she kept talking about… Well, it was gibberish.

"Meagan! Do you love Sanzo?" All eyes looked at the she-wolf.

"Sanzo…? Yes…" A smile crept up on the miko's face, "I love him with all of my heart. All the soul. Everything."

Sanzo's cheeks where on fire. All he could do was look at the sleeping miko in his lap.

"Do you love Goku?" Goku asked, hopeful.

"Yes. He's adorable and I love him."

Goku smiled, knowing he was loved.

"Gojyo? Do you love him?" Gojyo asked.

"Nope." She said with a bright smile. Gojyo blinked and grit his teeth, annoyed.

Hakkai smiled, laughing lightly, "You must keep in mind, Gojyo, she has spent more time with Sanzo and Goku."

Sanzo was leering at the two men, and Elizabeth saw another opportunity, "Meagan… why do you love Sanzo?"

"I donno. He's so very, very smart and pretty. He drives me crazy, crazy. I want him to love me, but he hates Mei-chan. hates her a lot."

"T-that's not true." Sanzo said, and then blushed more, "I mean, I just don't know how to respond to the fact that you love me. I've never been loved before."

"Sanzo?" Meagan asked, sleep still lacing her voice.

"Yes?" he blushed as she looked up at him.

"Shut up," she said, then her gripped loosened, and her head flopped down. She snored lightly, fully asleep.

Hakkai smiled, it was touching, and funny at the same time. He grabbed Gojyo, "We should retire. Goku, you should do the same. Good night, Elizabeth-dono."

Elizabeth nodded, "Good night." She looked back at Sanzo, "What do you wanna do?"

"You go sleep with Goku." Sanzo told her firmly, "If she's sleep walking, I need to keep an eye on her, and I'm a light sleeper, so she'd wake me up if she walks off..."

Elizabeth saw through the excuse, but nodded anyway. She saw Sanzo stroking the Miko's hair. Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt. As she walked out, she saw Goku leaning against the wall. "Goku…"

"Do you think, one day, a girl will come along that'll love me?" He looked at Elizabeth. She frowned, then sighed.

"Goku, You have five people who love you very much…"

"I mean like how Meagan loves Sanzo, and like how Sanzo loves 'er." he said, looking Elizabeth in the eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course, Goku."

Goku sighed, and walked toward the vacant room that he was sharing with Elizabeth, the frown still in place.

--

Sanzo was lying in his bed, dreaming of Chang'an. He oddly missed the place. Koumyou stood over the man he had considered a son. He sat and caressed his hair, even though he didn't feel it. "Kouryuu…" he said softly, then decided to visit him. He laid his hand over Sanzo's forehead, and found himself in Chang'an.

Sanzo was yelling at a 16-year-old Goku, who had broken a door. He was annoying even in Sanzo's dreams. Koumyou laughed behind the Sanzo, and Goku blinked, "_Who are you? You're dressed like Sanzo._"

Sanzo turned, and his eyes widened, "M-master?"

"Hello Kouryuu…" Koumyou waved with a 'V'.

"Master!" Sanzo said, turning fully, "Why are you here, not in Nirvana?"

"I've been watching over you." He smiled, and pulled out his pipe.

"_Sanzo, who is this?_"

"Shut it, Monkey!"

The images of young Goku, Chang'an, all faded into darkness. Sanzo stood in front of his master, still stunned.

"Kouryuu, why is it you can't be true to yourself? Is that my fault?"

"What are you talking about, Master?"

Koumyou smiled at Sanzo, "When… you were younger, you used to sweep up leaves, yes?" Sanzo's eyebrow flurried, and he nodded once, very slowly. "Surly you found bugs under those leaves, seeking shelter from the hot sun. Well, most people would have squashed them. You never did that, did you?"

Sanzo blinked, "No… I just left them alone. They didn't deserve to die just because they where doing what they could to survive."

"I recall one time you stepped on one by accident." Sanzo blinked, blushing lightly. "You buried the poor bug, and had a shadow of guilt for a few days. Not that you would show it, but it was there."

Sanzo smirked lightly, "I remember that. I was young."

"So is she, mentally, never allowed to grow up properly. But at the same time, she's as aged as you, for all the pain she has been through. She's fragile."

Sanzo's eyes shot open, and he looked at his master confused, "Who?"

"Meagan-san." Koumyou looked at Sanzo. "Her hands are just as stained as yours, just with fear and pain, not blood." Sanzo looked at the image behind Koumyou, speechless and stunned; the image of the miko he was coming to care for, laying in a pool of blood, crying. She had chains keeping her in place. She was bleeding, bruised, and hurt. Sanzo was mortified, seeing Meagan like that stung his heart.

"What the hell!" he demanded, unable to advert his eyes from the image, as it shifted to her in normal clothes holding a young baby.

"She made a sacrifice, just as you have. But as mother." Sanzo looked at Koumyou, stunned.

"Meagan's a mother?" Koumyou nodded, "So… where's the father?" he walked to the image. The baby was beautiful, just like it's mother…

"I believe the father doesn't know of the child." Koumyou said, and Sanzo whipped around to look at his master, his eyes shocked, "—The child was created without consent, Kouryuu."

Sanzo blinked, stunned. He looked back at the image, then sighed and sat, "Master…"

"I'm sorry to show you these things…" Koumyou said, standing by Sanzo, "but she is most defiantly _not_ the child you make her out to be."

"…" Sanzo felt even more of an ass, "Is it true?"

"Every word. Good night, Kouryuu." Koumyou vanished, leaving Sanzo in Chang'an when the annoying Goku was running around. He shut him up with his fan.

--

Sanzo sat up, to see Meagan standing over his bed, "Sanzo." She was in her nightshirt and panties, and held her purple bear with her left hand. It still had its stupid smile. Why did she have that thing?

"What?" Sanzo asked, surprised. It was sliding into annoyance though.

"Scoot over. I'm having a nightmare. I wanna sleep with you." She muttered out.

"Are you sleep walking again?" Sanzo asked, looking up at her.

"Yes." She said. Her eyes where open, and looking at his. Sanzo moaned and scooted over.

"Get in." He felt the miko climb into his bed, and nuzzle his back. She gripped his shirt from behind, and muttered something. He shrugged it off, and tucked his hand under his head, and slipped back into sleep.

--

Hakkai was down stairs eating breakfast, when Elizabeth came down. She looked utterly exhausted.

"Good morning, Elizabeth-dono!" Hakkai said cheerfully, then blinked when he looked at her, "Oh my."

"Goku is the most _annoying_ sleeper. I'm a light sleeper, and he fucking kicks. I had to kick him to the floor, and he grunted and whined and pissed and moaned all fucking night!" Elizabeth complained as she sat down.

"Oh dear…" Hakkai laughed. Elizabeth leered at him. "I'm sorry," he said, and then smiled at a long table, which had food on it. She stood and got some food, just as her annoying roommate came down.

"Food…" Goku moaned, still half asleep.

"Good morning, Goku! Food is on the table over there. Please don't eat it all." Hakkai said, smiling warmly.

After Elizabeth sat down with her plate, Gojyo came down, "Fuckin' A, guys. That was a rough night."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, her fork half way to her mouth. Goku sat down with his twenty plates, and started eating the rice.

"I realized it has been a year since I've had sex--"

"NO MORE!" Elizabeth shouted, shoving the fork in her mouth, which was a bite of her Japanese omelet.

"Where's Sanzo?" asked Goku, used to him being up before him.

"Still in bed I believe. If Meagan-miko slept walked once last night, I'm sure Sanzo was up a lot last night with her. I wasn't aware she was a sleepwalker. Most people who sleep walk do it when they are under a great deal of stress…"

(I was listening to "Standing Outside the Fire" as I wrote this. Sorry.)

Sanzo walked down the stairs, a slightest of smiles on his lips. He had sat with the miko until she woke up, and now that she was in the bath, he could eat. He looked at the table where four of his companions sat. He still had his light smile on, and his eyes looked… rested, and comfortable for the first time in years.

He walked to the table and sat in an empty seat by Hakkai. He lit up his cigarette. All eyes where on him as he took the first drag. He exhaled the smoke and looked at the group. He blinked, "What?"

"You really are in love," said Elizabeth. The priest blinked.

"What are you talking about?" the Sanzo blinked.

"You're glowing, Sanzo," Hakkai said.

Sanzo blinked, then sneered, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The miko, her hair still wet, walked down the stairs, her headphones on, singing in English, "…fire. Standing outside the fire. Life is not trying it's merely surviving. You're standing outside the fire."

"She really is a good singer." Gojyo said, lighting up his cigarette.

"There's this love that is burning, deep in my soul. Constantly yearning to get out of control. Wanting to fly, higher and higher. I can't abide, standing outsiide… the fire." The miko sang as she picked up a plate and made some food. She wasn't even aware she was singing, "Standing outside the fire. Standing outside the fire. Life is not trying it's merely surviving. You're standing outside the fire--" The she-wolf tapped the miko with her foot as she passed with her food, and she pulled off her headphones. "What?"

"You're singing really loud…"

The Miko blushed, "Oh… I'm sorry!"

"That was a pretty song, Meagan-miko!" Hakkai said, impressed by the Miko's voice.

"What does the words mean?" Goku pouted, wanting to understand.

"What I sang was…'There's this love that is burning… deep in my soul. Constantly yearning to…' um…'get out of control… Wanting to fly, higher and higher. I…can't abide, standing outside the fire…' and then it sings, ' standing outside the fire. Standing outside the fire. Life is not trying it's merely surviving. You're standing outside the fire.' Then it repeats three times. That's the end. It's about love," the miko explained to Goku as she sat and smiled. Her fork was stuffed into her mouth and she started to eat. Silence descended, aside from the usual food quarrel between the kappa and the saru.

That was shut up when three gunshots popped off. Other inn patrons watched at three of the group of six argued while three just ate as if they were used to the display… which they were.

--

After a while, breakfast was done, and they where packing to leave…

"Hakkai! Have you see Goku or Meagan?" Elizabeth asked the green-eyed man.

"I sent Goku to go find Meagan. He was also looking for her." He smiled, "I wonder what's on her mind."

"I'm worried, Hakkai…"

"She is a strong girl, Elizabeth-dono." Hakkai said, smiling.

Elizabeth looked at Sanzo, who was looking out the window. She sighed, 'What are we gonna do? I miss home… I'm missing my classes… I miss my parents. I know Meagan misses Asuka…'

Hakkai's hand touched Elizabeth shoulder, "Are you alright, Elizabeth-dono? You look sad. You face is far too pretty to be sad."

Elizabeth blushed, and then smiled, "I just miss my home… That's all."

Hakkai smiled back, "I promise we'll find a way to get you home once we stop the revival of Gyumaoh."

Elizabeth smiled, "I appreciate that, Hakkai."

--

Goku walked toward the main bridge, and spotted the miko. She was talking to a child, laughing lightly. The child stood with her mother. The Miko smiled, and Goku smiled too. He walked to Meagan, "Oi!"

The miko and the child with her mother turned and looked at Goku.

"Nihao, Goku-kun!" Meagan said, waving.

"Mei-nee-chan! What are you doing? We're about to cast off!"

Meagan smiled, laughing at the nautical term, "Oh, I see..."

"Bye-bye, lady!" The mother and the child bowed and continued on. Goku leaned over the railing after they left, beside the miko. He rested his head on his arms and looked at her.

"Mei-nee-chan. Can we talk?"

"Of course, Goku-kun." Meagan smiled at the boy.

"Why Sanzo?"

The miko blinked at this question, then looked forward, into the wind. Her hair whipped around her face as she watched a boat in the distance. "I'm not sure, Goku. Frankly, we have more in common. But, fate has other plans for people. She's a bitch." She smiled, "I just know Sanzo stirs my soul to the core. I want him to just see me for who I am."

--

"Where are Goku and Meagan?" The irritated Sanzo bit out, holding the annoying purple bear. He hated the damn thing.

Gojyo and Elizabeth looked at each other, and Hakkai, who was holding most of the supplies, walked passed Sanzo, "Oh! Excuse me, Sanzo." Setting the pack in the back of jeep, he turned and smiled, "I believe Goku went to find Meagan-miko that way." He pointed toward the river.

Sanzo pulled out a cigarette, and his lighter. Flipping open the Zippo, he scrapped the flint and stuck the fag's tobacco tip into the flame. One quick puff, and the nicotine filled his lungs. He pocketed the lighter and started toward the river to pick up the stupid saru and that damn confusing miko.

--

Goku was standing by the Miko, her head on his shoulder. Goku sighed, as she cried about missing her baby. Goku's arm was around her waist as she sobbed. He felt horrible, and wished her daughter was here. Then she (the baby) would stop her tears and make her happy. (Mei-chan: Sorry for the confusion. It's Goku-logic and if he deviates slightly from the realm of food, the logic gets kinda confusing.)

"It'll be okay, Mei-nee-chan…" Goku said, turning so he could hug the crying girl. "You shouldn't cry. It makes me babble and worry. And you make your face red and it gives you the hiccups."

"Dose -hic- not!" Meagan cried, hiccupping. Goku laughed, as did the miko.

"Crying makes me hungry!" Goku said, laughing.

Meagan looked at him blandly, "What doesn't make you hungry, Goku?"

"…" Goku blinked, that was a very good question. He smiled and poked the miko on the forehead, "You."

The miko blushed then spotted a man dressed in cream and gold behind Goku.

Goku blinked, and looked behind him, "Sanzo…"

The priest looked at the two, the woman had tears in her eyes, and then her form jumped lightly. He knew at once, hiccups.

He walked to the miko and held out her bear. When she took it, he dropped his arm and leered, "Wipe you tears." He said coldly. He turned, pissed, "We're leaving. Bring you boyfriend and let's go," he said, walking toward the inn again.

That stabbed the Miko deep. She ran forward and grabbed Sanzo's sleeve, pulling down, "I'm tired of you doing this to me! Don't you get it! I LOVE YOU!" He had stopped, "Hu?"

Sanzo looked back at the Miko, shocked, as she cried, "Sanzo-kun… I don't want you mad at me; I want you proud of me! I want you too look at me and see a woman, not a child or a crazy Miko. I love you Sanzo! I love you too fuckin' much! More than I ever thought I could love a person!" she yelled out, looking in his shocked violet eyes, tears running down her own cheeks. "I wanna to stay by your side until the day I die! I wanna fight with you and laugh with you and sleep with you!" (Mei-chan: I'm using Japanese not Goku logic. When I said 'sleep with you', I meant sleep in the same bed, not fuck… like most American dumb fucks think.) Sanzo looked down at the Miko as she gripped his sleeve, and the stunned feeling he had melted into… warmth? He pulled the Miko into his arms, and held her close.

Meagan blinked in shock as Sanzo held her, "Sanzo-kun?"

"Mei-chan," he said softly, silencing her with shock. He pulled her back, and leaned down, catching her lips softly with his, in his first kiss. His first true kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Goku watched as Sanzo kissed the Miko from his perch on the center of the bridge. He felt a nagging of sorrow. "_He's the heretic child. He doesn't deserve love…_" Goku's eyes widened at the voice, memory? He smiled; two women loved him. _But not like Sanzo_, Goku thought as he watched the two kiss. He walked toward the inn, passing them. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"San… zo…" The miko's eyes opened and looked at him after he pulled back. He was looking at the road. She turned and looked and saw Goku walking toward the Inn. She looked at Sanzo, who nodded. She turned and ran to him, and hugged him from behind, expecting tears, but instead saw a warm smile, a true smile, "Mei-nee-chan. Will you be sleeping with Sanzo in his tent tonight?"

"I… suppose I will." She said, blinking as Sanzo walked up behind her, setting his hand on her shoulder. Goku turned and smiled. It was vindictive. "Use a condom!"

"Nani?" the Miko blushed deeply at that comment.

"BAKA SARU!" –BANG BANG!- Goku ran toward the jeep, his hands covering his head. The miko giggled beside him.

"Sanzo?"

The Sanzo looked at the miko, lighting another cigarette as they walked toward Jeep.

"Are we… uh? Um…"

He grunted and looked at her, as if to say 'spit it out.'

"Together?" She looked hopefully at him.

He looked away, and blushed very slightly, "Whatever."

She smiled, "Can I have a hit?"

He looked at the Miko – his left eyebrow rose – and then held out his fag. She took it and walked toward the jeep, breathing in the tobacco. He walked behind her, and plucked the cig from her hand, and looked at her coldly. He pulled out a second cigarette, and held it out, as if to put it in her mouth. She took it and put it in her mouth and looked up at Sanzo. He leaned down the five inches to reach the Miko's mouth, and pressed his cigarette against hers. She smiled and lit her cigarette with his and then blew out her smoke away from his face. She smiled, and shifted the bear in her arms to her left so she could smoke properly, with her dominant hand. She looked at Koumyou, who smiled as Sanzo took her bear from her hand and chunked it at the saru. He took her now free hand and walked toward the group, who had all piled into the jeep. He climbed onto his normal seat, the spare tire, as Sanzo sat in the passenger seat. He pulled the Miko into his lap and then glared at Hakkai with a slightly annoyed look, "Well... are we going to sit here and wait for India to come to us?"

"No… I suppose not…" Hakkai said, starting the engine. They were off once again. Heading west.

((Mei-chan-- I was listening the Seether's Broken Feat featuring Amy Lee while I wrote this last part (starting from "Sanzo looked back at the Miko…" to "…a true smile") hehehe, I love that song!))

--

Fin

Rizu-chan: And finally romance is in the air!

Mei-chan: Sorry it took _sooo_ long! We _just_ got back into college and lemme tell ya. It sucks. Gomen nasai!

Remember the rules…

Three reviews…

Or no more fun-ness…

You hear?

The purple button is calling you… 

Listen closely. Can't you hear it?


End file.
